Breakeven
by sehunajjong
Summary: Saat Bekhyun datang enam tahun setelah kelulusan mereka untuk meminta Jongin membantu Sehun, Jongin tidak bisa menolak. Baekhyun tahu jelas kenapa. KaiHun's fiction
1. Prolog

_**This was a remake fiction I ever write years ago. a lil bit dark, so please don't read this if you easy to stimulate.**_

 _ **Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Pertama kali Jongin bertemu Sehun di depan perpustakaan kota, Jongin menetapkan kalau Sehun adalah manusia paling manis yang pernah dilihatnya.

Saat itu Sehun bahkan jauh lebih pendek daripada Jongin. Memakai baju kebesaran tidak menutup sedikitpun pesona Sehun dimata Jongin. Entah saat itu Sehun habis bermain dimana sehingga membuat baju dan sepatunya berlumuran lumpur. Mungkin buat sebagian orang Sehun terlihat sangat kotor saat itu, tapi itu malah membuat Jongin lebih menginginkan Sehun.

Hal pertama yang diinginkan Jongin saat melihat Sehun adalah merangkul pundak Sehun dan mengumumkan pada semua orang kalau Sehun itu miliknya. Tapi itu tidak bisa terjadi kalau Sehun tak mengenal Jongin kan? Jadi Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Begitu Sehun menerima jabatan tangannya Jongin langsung berbicara mengenai sekolah menengah mana yang akan dimasukinya nanti dan pengetahuan lainnya yang dianggap dapat membuat Sehun terksesan. Dari situ Jongin tahu kalau Sehun akan masuk sekolah menengah yang sama dengannya.

Dan sepanjang musim panas itu Jongin hanya memimpikan Sehun.

Tidak sabar untuk memulai sekolah dengan Sehun, sekelas dengannya, duduk bersebalahan di kelas, dan Jongin tidak sabar untuk berbuat sedikit kenakalan bersama Sehun. Sekolah menengah tidak akan seru tanpa sedikit kenakalan kan? Bahkan Jongin menceritakan tentang Sehun kepada Ayah dan Ibunya. Mungkin mereka lelah mendengar cerita Jongin tentang "anak laki-laki manis di depan perpustakaan kota".

Rasa suka Jongin pada Sehun semakin bertambah ketika dia mengetahui identitas Sehun sebenarnya. Sehun setara dengannya. Ayah Sehun juga salah satu orang pemerintahan seperti Ayahnya. Tapi di dunia politik tidak ada yang tau siapa kawan dan siapa lawan. Peringatan dari Ayahnya malah membuat Jongin semakin menginginkan Sehun.

Tapi kadang manusia hanya bisa merencanakan.

Hari pertama sekolah Jongin malah menghina salah satu teman Sehun. Jongin tahu dari Ayahnya kalau keluarga Park mempunyai anak yang seumuran dengannya, Park Chanyeol. Ayahnya bilang kalau keluarga Park itu pengkhianat. _Hell,_ bahkan saat itu Jongin tidak mengerti apa artinya. Jadi Jongin hanya mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sehun berbalik bersama Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Itu adalah kali pertama Sehun mematahkan hati Jongin.

Setelah itu Jongin terus merasakan sakitnya penolakan dari Sehun. Satu-satunya cara agar Sehun mau memberikan perhatian kepadanya adalah dengan mengejek salah satu temannya atau menganggu Sehun, yang Jongin sebut berbuat sedikit kenakalan pada Sehun. Pada akhir tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah Jongin sadar kalau Sehun sudah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling ingin dimilikinya sampai Jongin hampir gila dan disaat bersamaan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia dapatkan.

Dari tahun ke tahun Jongin bertambah sakit ketika mengetahui kalau Sehun lebih menginginkan kehadiran Chanyeol dibandikngkan dirinya. Jongin menutupi rasa sakitnya dengan terus berpura membenci Sehun. Menggunakan semua kesempatan yang dimilikinya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sehun, walaupun bukan perhatian dengan arti yang positif. Sementara Sehun terus bertambah tinggi, kuat, bahkan lebih cantik, rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jongin tidak pernah berkurang.

Sekarang sudah enam tahun setelah mereka lulus sekolah menengah, Jongin menyesali satu hal. Jongin tahu kalau dia mau merendahkan sedikit saja harga dirinya untuk meminta maaf karena mengejek Chanyeol, dia dan Sehun bisa menjadi teman yang tidak terpisahkan. Sehun tidak akan mengenalnya sebagai anak yang hanya bisa memamerkan kekuasaan ayahnya saja. Tapi semua yang diajarkan Ayahnya sudah mendarah daging. Jongin tidak mau merendahkan harga dirinya hanya untuk minta maaf. Setiap dia melihat Sehun berjalan bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol dia selalu berpikir, _harusnya aku yang berjalan bersama Sehun. Park itu mana tahu seberapa beruntungnya dia._

Satu pikiran yang selalu berulang-ulang menghantuinya.

Kali kedua Sehun mematahkan hatinya adalah ketika Sehun memilih berteman dengan Irene. _Hell,_ bahkan anak perempuan itu tidak setara dengan Sehun. Hanya masuk sekolah itu karena dia mendapatkan beasiswa dari Ayah Jongin sendiri. Sialnya anak itu pintar jadi Jongin tidak bisa menyingkirkannya dari sekolah itu. Bahkan Ayah Jongin selalu membandingkannya dengan Irene hanya karena dia selalu berada di posisi kedua sedangkan Irene di posisi pertama di angkatan mereka. Bukan kepintarannya yang membuat Jongin membenci Irene, tapi Irene sudah mengambil apa yang diinginkan Jongin dan tidak ada satu pun hinaan di dunia ini yang cukup buruk untuk menggambarkan Irene di mata Jongin.

Setelah itu masih banyak lagi yang mematahkan hati Jongin. Seperti saat Jongin tidak bisa mendampingi Sehun ketika kakinya patah setelah bermain basket. Saat Sehun kesulitan mencerna pelajarannya, Jongin ingin menjadi orang yang mengajarinya. Jongin ingin jadi orang yang dicari Sehun ketika orang tua Sehun meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Jongin ingin berada di samping Sehun, memeluk Sehun, dan membisikkan pada Sehun kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Jongin bahkan hampir membongkar rahasia terbesarnya ketika dia melihat Sehun pingsan saat ujian akhir. Dia tahu kematian kedua orang tua Sehun dan ujian akhir sudah mengambil semua kekuatan Sehun. Dia ingin menangis saat itu juga karena yang menggendong Sehun saat itu Chanyeol, bukan dia.

Malam itu Jongin menangis di tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun dan Jongdae berusaha menghiburnya walaupun tidak berhasil. Setiap bujukan yang mereka katakan hanya dibalas Jongin dengan, "Harusnya aku yang berada di posisi si Park itu!" Mereka berdua menghela nafas, tahu kalau percuma membujuk Jongin sebenarnya.

Sampai Jongdae berkata, "Jongin," panggil Jongdae pelan, "kau yakin tempatnya Chanyeol yang kau inginkan bukan sesuatu yang lain?" Tangisan Jongin berhenti. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Jongin sadar apa yang dimaksud Jongdae dan dia tahu Jongdae benar. Dia tidak ingin menjadi sahabatnya Sehun. Dia menginginkan lebih dari itu. Saat Sehun sedang bersedih Jongin sangat ingin menghiburnya. Saat Chanyeol marah dan tidak berbicara pada Sehun selama dua bulan Jongin ingin menghampiri Sehun dan mengatakan pada Sehun kalau dia tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan kalau Sehun memberikannya kesempatan. Tidak, jelas Jongin tidak hanya ingin menjadi teman Sehun.

Dia ingin mencintai Sehun seperti hari pertama di depan perpustakaan kota dia sudah mengetahuinya. Bahwa Sehun itu untuk dicintai sepenuhnya, seposesif mungkin tanpa mempedulikan apa pun yang terjadi dan tanpa sedikit pun keraguan. Dan setiap dia sadar kalau bukan dia yang memberikan afeksi itu pada Sehun, hatinya semakin hancur.

Tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah menengah sesuatunya semakin memburuk untuk Jongin. Ayahnya tertangkap karena korupsi dan dijatuhi hukuman mati. Ibunya yang tidak kuat menanggung malu pun bunuh diri menyusul Ayahnya. Jongin?

* * *

Jongin menghabiskan cokelat panasnya duduk di sofa kesayangannya ditemani salju yang turun di sore ini. Perapian yang dinyalakannya memancarkan kehangatan ke tubuhnya yang tertutup oleh sweater hijau besar kesayangannya. Sehun selalu bagus dengan warna hijau, maka dari itu dia suka warna hijau. Jongin menghela nafas. Kenapa yang dipikirannya cuma Sehun?

Sejak lulus tidak banyak yang terjadi pada Jongin. Rumahnya disita sehingga dia harus pindah ke villa peninggalan neneknya di dalam hutan yang jauh dari desa apalagi kota tempat tinggalnya dulu. Disini dia tidak akan dihakimi karena sudah menjadi anak koruptor. Setidaknya disini dia punya cukup banyak waktu untuk bercocok tanam, belajar tentang seni mengobati. Terima kasih kepada Ayahnya yang membuatnya tidak dapat berkuliah. Beberapa bulan pertama Jongin bahkan menjual barang peninggalan kakek, nenek, dan ibunya di desa hanya untuk makan. Jongin banyak belajar disini, diantara perutnya yang lapar, dinginnya malam yang dilewati, dia harus bisa bertahan hidup. Demi Sehun.

Pikiran tentang Sehun menguatkannya. Dia bertekad untuk kembali muncul di hadapan Sehun nanti dan memulai semuanya dengan baik. Meminta maaf atas perlakuannya dulu pada Chanyeol dapat menjadi langkah awal. Tapi dia tidak bisa muncul di depan Sehun jika dia tidak bisa bertahan hidup kan? Jadi Jongin mulai menjual apa yang ditanamnya ke desa, mulai mengolah beberapa ramuan tradisional yang dipelajarinya dari rak buku tua neneknya untuk mengobati penduduk desa. _Tidak banyak yang terjadi_ , adalah mantra yang selalu diulangi dalam pikirannya.

Kadang Jongin bersyukur Ibunya memilih untuk bunuh diri saja, karena dengan begitu beliau tidak perlu merasakan kesusahan yang Jongin rasakan. Dulu mereka selalu dikelilingi orang yang menghargai nama besar mereka, orang yang memuja kekuasaan yang mereka miliki. Tapi saat Ayahnya jatuh, semuanya tiba-tiba hilang. Jongin sendirian, sendiri yang berarti tidak ada orang yang mengerti Jongin sama sekali, Jongin tidak bisa berbicara bebas dengan orang lain atau sederhananya Jongin bahkan tidak bisa pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa orang lain meludahinya. Jongdae menjadi orang pertama yang pergi dan sampai sekarang Jongin tidak pernah mendengar kabar darinya lagi. Baekhyun juga pergi, yang Jongin tahu Baekhyun berkuliah di luar negeri.

Meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Yang tidak Jongin sangka adalah kedatangan Sehun di hari pembacaan vonis Ayahnya. Sehun berkata, "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan musuhku dengan cara begini. _You have to be able to at least support yourself._ Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk menyerah." Dan kata-kata Sehun cukup untuk menjadi alasan Jongin bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Demi Sehun. _It has always been anything for you, Sehun._ Bisikkan Jongin yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Sehun.

Sampai sekarang akhirnya Jongin bisa menjual ramuannya ke desa atau membantu mengobati orang sakit di desa. Tidak banyak uang yang bisa dikumpulkan, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk makan. Jongin berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa pelanggan yang banyaknya orang tua karena ramuan yang dibuat Jongin dapat meringankan sakit pinggang setelah mereka bekerja di ladang seharian.

Villa ini luas. Jongin ingat saat Ayah dan Ibunya selalu mengajaknya untu menghabiskan natal disini bersama nenek dan kakeknya. Jongin bahkan mempunyai paviliunnya sendiri disini. Jongin sengaja membiarkan paviliun yang dulu di tinggali kedua orang tuanya kosong. Dia hanya akan mengunjungi bagian villa itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijual atau kalau dia ingin menangis. Jongin juga manusia, dia butuh tempat untuk kabur, bahkan dari dirinya sendiri.

Jongin menyesap lagi cokelat panasnya. Apa yang pernah terjadi selalu berhasil membuatnya terkejut, dia selalu berpikir setiap bangun di pagi hari, apa hidupnya bisa bertambah baik? "Jongin!" Jongin rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suara itu, jadi dia pikir dia hanya berhalusinasi, lagi pula diluar hujan salju, "Jongin! Jongin kau dimana?" Jongin tidak berkhayal ternyata.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan berat berjalan ke pintu pavilliunnya. Dalam benaknya terpikir beberapa skenario yang membuat orang ini harus kembali ke kehidupannya. Dan semuanya bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Baekhyun terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali saat Jongin melihatnya, hanya saja dia terlihat lebih elegan dengan _coat_ yang menempel dengan sangat apik di badannya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Suara sepatunya menggema saat dia mengikuti Jongin masuk ke paviliunnya. Saat Baekhyun duduk barulah Jongin menatap balik ke arahnya. Mereka pernah menjadi teman dulu, tapi sekarang mereka seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain, entah apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun tentangnya.

"Hai Baekhyun." Jongin menyapa pelan. Cepat atau lambat harus ada yang memulai percakapan kan? Jongin mulai menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun melihatnya hanya memakai celana training dan sweater kebesaran. Bahkan kaus kaki yang dipakainya pun berbeda antara yang kiri dan yang kanan.

"Hai.. Jongin." Baekhyun agak ragu membalas sapaannya. "Aku harusnya memberi tahu dulu sebelum datang kesini." Terdengar penyesalan yang jujur dalam suaranya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hampir selalu ada disini." Kata Jongin seolah dia tidak berat mengatakannya, "Aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat panas sebentar, akan lebih baik kalau kau ikut juga ke dapur bersamaku." Kata Jongin sambil berdiri. "Aku belum menyalakan pemanas disini." Yang membuat Baekhyun berdiri dan mengikutinya.

"Cokelat panas kedengarannya enak." Kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan mengikuti Jongin. Baekhyun menahan nafas melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya, "Jangan bilang kau yang melakukan semua ini?" Baekhyun menatap salah satu ruangan bekas Ayah Jongin yang isinya sudah berhamburan kemana-mana, Baekhyun tidak berani memikirkan apa yang ada didalamnya. "Maafkan aku Jong, harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian begini, harusnya aku.."

" _Please_ Baek, semua yang kau katakan tidak bisa mengubah keadaan." Suara Jongin lebih tajam dari pada orang yang memohon pada umumnya.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi kekasihku.. aku tidak ada pilihan lain Jong." Katanya pelan.

"Semua orang punya pilihan, Baekhyun." Jongin meneruskan jalannya dan menyiapkan cokelat panas untuk Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dapur dengan mata yang memerah, jelas sekali menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku," kata Baekhyun pelan. "tapi dari awal kau dan Chanyeol tidak pernah beruhubungan baik. Dia tidak pernah mau aku menemuimu dan.." suara Baekhyun menghilang.

"Dan kenapa kau disini?" Jongin bertanya tajam. Jongin benar-benar tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Separuhnya menginginkan alasan, separuhnya lagi tidak ingin tersakiti karena alasan itu.

"Tadi kau menawarkanku cokelat panas kan?" Jongin mendengus. Jongin tahu Baekhyun sedang mengulur waktu untuk menyiapkan dirinya. Tapi itu berhasil, Jongin mengangguk dan kembali ke kegiatannya membuat cokelat panas untuk Baekhyun. Jongin tahu dia terlalu berlebihan untuk sakit hati karena Baekhyun lebih memilih Chanyeol dibandingkan Jongin. Tapi Baekhyun paling tahu kenapa Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak pernah bisa berinteraksi normal sedari dulu.

Jongin menambahkan sedikit _caramel_ di atas cokelat Baekhyun dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau mengingatnya!" Kata Baekhyun senang sebelum menyesap cokelatnya. Baekhyun punya kebiasaan yang sama dengan Ibunya, Ibunya juga selalu meminum cokelat panas dengan tambahan _caramel_ diatasnya. Jongin menghela nafas ketika dia memperhatikan Baekhyun menaruh gelasnya.

"Kau berubah Jongin." Baekhyun berbisik. Memangnya Baekhyun berharap apa? Kalau Jongin masih menjadi anak laki-laki arogan yang membanggakan posisi dan harta ayahnya? Anak laki-laki yang hanya tahu senang dan senang? Anak laki-laki yang menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan kemarahan? Sekarang kemarahan sudah tidak berguna, karena dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi.

"Dan kenapa kau dapat mengambil kesimpulan itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Saat aku melihatmu tadi aku bersumpah kalau aku mengira kau adalah Ayahmu." Jongin mendengus, pegangannya pada cangkirnya mengerat, kalau Baekhyun menyadarinya dia tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali, "Kau biasanya, _well,_ kita tahu kau seperti apa dulu. Tapi sekarang.." Baekhyun menatap Jongin. " _You're colder now._ Seperti Ayahmu tapi tidak persis sama. Dulu aku selalu tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kepalamu lagi." Jongin terkejut karena Baekhyun mengatakan sebanyak itu, tapi Baekhyun juga berubah kan?

"Mungkin itu sebuah kemajuan." Jongin tersenyum kecil, kesedihan di matanya kembali lagi.

"Mungkin." Baekhyun menirukan nada Jongin, jelas dia tidak mempercayainya. Baekhyun memperhatikan Jongin sambil kembali menyesap cokelatnya. Bekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya, "Jongin.."

"Kenapa kau kemari Baekhyun?" Potong Jongin. Dia membuat suaranya selembut mungkin untuk menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakannya. Jongin menunggu saat Baehyun mengaduk kembali cokelatnya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Akhirnya Baekhyun berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Baekhyun kesini jika dia tidak membutuhkan sesuatu kan?

Untuk sementara Jongin merasakan sedikit ketidak sukaan atas apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Tapi perasaan itu menghilang secepat datangnya karena dia mengingat janjinya. Jongin berjanji untuk berhenti merasa tidak suka pada orang lain setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. "Bantuan apa?" Tanya Jongin pelan. Jongin menyiapkan lagi cokelat panasnya karena yang pertama sudah habis.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, dia mengeluarkan koran dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin. "Tolong baca dulu sampai selesai sebelum kau bereaksi lalu beri tahu aku apa yang kau pikirkan. Yang perlu kau tahu, ini tak seperti kelihatannya." Koran dengan tanggal seminggu yang lalu, terdapat gambar seorang yang sangat dikenalinya, ada beberapa lebam di wajahnya. Walaupun koran tersebut menambahkan garis tebal hitam dimatanya, Jongin tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya. _Headline_ nya tertulis _Pewaris Tunggal Keluarga Oh Dianiaya?_ Dengan tanda tanya yang tidak diperlukan kalau dilihat lebam di wajahnya. Hati Jongin sakit melihatnya, tidak ada senyum manis yang biasa menghiasi wajah itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi. Tidak kalau tentang Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menunjuk artikel di bawah gambar tersebut. Jongin tahu membaca artikel ini tidak akan baik untuk obesesinya pada Sehun.

 _Seperti yang kita ketahui setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, pewaris tunggal keluarga Oh, Oh Sehun, memilih untuk menjadi pengacara. Dia dikenal sebagai pengacara yang hebat karena semua kasus yang ditanganinya selalu berakhir dengan kemenangan. Di samping itu Oh Sehun juga tidak pernah sungkan untuk mengambil kasus sengketa antara orang_ kecil _dan petinggi negara tanpa dibayar seperserpun. Harapan masyarakat padanya adalah Oh Sehun cepat menikahi putri keluarga Kim dan menjadi contoh bagi anak muda lainnya. Batalnya pertunangan mereka sempat membuat masyarakat terkejut karena Oh Sehun bukan hanya mengumumkan berita tersebut tetapi juga memberi tahu publik bahwa dia lebih tertarik mempunyai suami daripada istri._

Jongin mendengus dan meletakan korannya di meja. Jongin menatap koran tersebut tidak percaya. Kenapa isinya seperti sampah? Sehun _gay_? Pikiran tersebut terngiang di pikirannya. Membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali membacanya.

 _Hal ini lah yang membuat Oh Sehun tidak diakui lagi oleh keluarga angkatnya. Keluarga Park, yang bisa dimengerti karena Oh Sehun mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka._

Jongin berhenti lagi. Tangannya bergetar menahan amarah. Park sialan itu membuang Sehun? Bahkan mereka tidak pantas untuk menjilat kakinya Sehun! Ini menyakiti Jongin, Jongin membayangkan wajah sedih Sehun seperti ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu, tapi Jongin masih mengingatnya.

Sementara Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Jongin. Dia mengenal Jongin yang ini. Jongin yang tidak suka kalau Sehun _nya_ disakiti.

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan menaruh koran tersebut, dia tahu apa kelanjutan dari cerita tersebut. Hanya pendapat dari orang-orang yang terlibat sedikit dengan Sehun dan berpura mengenal Sehun. Pura-pura sangat mengenal Sehun, pura-pura peduli pada Sehun dan menusuknya dari belakang. _Sialan!_ Jongin benci karena Sehun dikelilingi orang seperti itu. Jongin membuka mata dan membalik halaman koran tersebut. Disana ada foto Sehun lagi, kali ini tidak melihat ke kamera. Dia bahkan terlihat lebih kuat dan lebih cantik sekarang.

"Tolong Baekhyun, apa maksudnya ini?" Jongin bahkan tidak bisa mengenali suaranya tadi. Jongin memohon, yang benar saja. Cuma karena Sehun dia memohon.

"Maaf Jongin, tapi baca dulu semuanya dan aku akan menjelaskannya." Dan Baekhyun paling tahu cara menyakitinya. Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca kembali artikel tersebut.

 _Wawancara dengan mantan kekasih Oh Sehun menyebutkan kalau hubungan mereka menyenangkan_ awalnya. _Dengan Sehun yang sangat perhatian, Sehun adalah paket lengkap dari bayangan kekasih yang diinginkan semua orang. Tapi hubungan mereka memburuk saat sang mantan kekasih mengetahui kebiasaan Sehun._ "Awalnya hanya dengan tali. Saya tidak khawatir, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semuanya semakin berlebihan." _Kita semua tahu dari kalimat tersebut apa kebiasaan dari pewaris keluarga Oh tersebut._ "Dia mulai dengan kekerasan, dia akan menghukum saya, secara fisik, mental bahkan untuk sesuatu yang saya tidak ingat pernah saya lakukan. Dia terlihat menakutkan. Sangat posesif sampai ke tahap mengunci saya di dalam _flat_ nya, kadang tidak memberi saya makan, bahkan cemburu pada baju kesayangan saya. Saya merasa kehilangan hidup saya. Dia memiliki saya seperti _slave."_ _Pengakuan tersebut…._

Jongin membuang koran tersebut. "Omong kosong!" Jongin berteriak tanpa sadar dia sudah menangis. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, _tega sekali orang berkata seperti itu._ Harusnya mereka bersyukur karena Jongin bahkan tidak bisa mengobrol normal dengan Sehun tanpa bertengkar. Betapa besarnya keinginan Jongin untuk membunuh orang yang berani menulis artikel tersebut. Jongin mengatur nafasnya setelah sadar kalau dia menangis, "Kenapa?" Jongin menuntut jawaban Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau membuatku membaca artikel sialan itu?" Katanya geram.

"Kau tidak mempercayainya kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin menatapnya jengah, "Tentu tidak! Orang buta pun tahu kalau itu hanya sampah." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar tanggapannya.

"Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi tolong dengarkan penjelasanku sampai aku selesai bicara ya?" Jongin mengangguk. Bahkan cokelatnya terlupakan. "Pertama, bukan hanya Sehun yang dibuang oleh keluarga Park, tapi Chanyeol juga, makanya aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya di Jepang. Tidak mudah tentu saja, tapi kau tahu Sehun. Sehun membuat kami menang atas segala tuntutan keluarga Park dan dapat hidup dengan baik di Jepang. Sehun menolak untuk ikut pindah bersama kami mengingat sebenarnya negara ini pun tidak lagi ramah untuk ditinggali."

Jongin mendengus, "Setidaknya kalian berteman." Jongin berusaha menutupi kecemburuannya.

" _I know, right? Shocking._ Apalagi setelah apa yang kita lakukan disekolah dulu. Tapi kau tahu dia orang yang sangat baik. Dia sebenarnya lucu dan pendengar yang baik. Aku bisa selama dua jam penuh mengeluh tentang Chanyeol dan dia akan mendengarkan."

Jongin meneguk cokelatnya yang sudah dingin. Membayangkan saat dia hanya sendiri di paviliunnya dengan buku-buku pengobatan sementara Baekhyun duduk nyaman dengan Sehun membuat cokelatnya menjadi pahit.

"Awalnya ku pikir dia akan menjadi pribadi yang pemurung, itu setelah dia tidak diakui oleh keluarga Park dan mengaku bahwa dia _gay_. Kejadian tersebut seperti mengisolasi dia dari teman dan keluarganya, hanya beberapa yang bertahan. Seperti Irene. Tapi aku kurang suka padanya." Baekhyun meneruskan.

"Narasumber koran tadi adalah Yifan. Yifan yang mendekati Sehun duluan. Dia kakak kelas kita kalau kau ingat. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Awalnya Sehun tidak menanggapi Yifan tapi entah bagaimana Sehun luluh. Dan dia terlihat.." Baekhyun mengambil jeda. "bahagia. Akhirnya. Setelah drama dan drama ada orang yang mau memberinya kesempatan. Bukan karena reputasinya tapi karena itu dia." Baekhyun meminum lagi cokelatnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa hidup di rumah tanpa penghangat?" Jongin mendengus dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Listrik kan mahal. Lagipula Jongin lebih suka perapian. Jongin kembali duduk, tidak sabar mendegarkan cerita lengkapnya.

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sehun hanya memberitahuku sesuatu terjadi, tapi dia tidak pernah menceritakan lengkap. Sampai akhirnya dia mulai menjauh. Tidak pernah menelpon, bahkan membaca chat ku pun tidak." Jongin mendengus, ponsel saja dia tidak punya. "Ini berawal sejak tiga bulan dia mulai menjadi kekasih Yifan, tepatnya saat mereka memulai tinggal dalam satu _flat_ yang sama. Dia menolak semua undangan makan malam kami saat kami disini dengan alasan Yifan membutuhkannya untuk satu dan lain hal. Kadang dia mempunyai luka yang aneh saat kami menemuinya, memar. Kalau aku pikir lagi, aku merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadari apa yang disembunyikan Sehun." Jongin dapat mendengar kemarahan disana.

"Sehun mulai menolak beberapa kasus besar, yang ku yakin bisa dimenangkan. Mulai menutup diri di _flat_ nya. Saat kami kesana, Yifan akan keluar dan bilang kalau Sehun sedang pergi bertemu koleganya. Tentu saja kami bergantian, kau juga tahu aku jarang kesini." Baekhyun meneruskan lagi.

"Kami?" Jongin tahu mereka tidak cuma berdua. Hanya butuh detailnya saja.

"Aku, Chanyeol, Irene, Kyungsoo, dan seseorang bernama Suho, salah satu teman yang pernah bekerja dengan Sehun di beberapa kasus. Setelah kejadian dengan keluarga Park, hanya kami lah yang selalu ada untuk Sehun." Jongin mengangguk dan kembali membuat cokelat panas agar tangannya tidak menganggur. "Sehun yang menyatukan kami. Lalu tiba-tiba dia bersikap seolah dia sibuk dan tidak bisa berkumpul dengan kami lagi. Bahkan Irene tidak menyadarinya." Baekhyun mendengus. Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun atas ketidak sukaannya pada Irene kan?

"Aku baru sadar karena ini terjadi terlalu sering. Bukan Sehun sekali bertingkah seperti ini. Sekarang aku baru sadar ini semua karena Yifan," Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua kebenciannya saat menyebutkan nama itu. "memaksa Sehun meninggalkan teman-temannya agar tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun tahan dengan orang itu. Tapi sepertinya dia takut." Baekhyun menggeram marah.

Jongin tidak mau menenangkan Baekhyun, satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia tenangkan tidak ada disini. Jauh dari sini. Mungkin sedang sendiri seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan.

"Aku berpikir untuk datang padamu sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Aku terus berpikir bahkan jika Sehun tidak mau melihatmu, kau bisa membuat Yifan menjauh, membuat dia berhenti menyakiti Sehun. Tapi saat itu, _well,_ aku pikir ini bukan ide yang baik."

"Tapi menjadi ide yang baik _sekarang?_ " Suaranya lebih intense daripada yang diinginkan, membuat Baekhyun menunduk.

"Sehun menghilang Jong." Bisik Baekhyun, "sudah sebulan dan tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya. Hanya aku, Chanyeol, dan Suho yang masih peduli. Irene, dengan segala alasannya, sudah tidak bisa menghadapi Sehun dan mengabaikannya seperti keluarga Park. Irene bilang kalau Sehun benar-benar tidak mau, Sehun harusnya cukup kuat untuk bilang tidak pada Yifan. Yang tidak Irene sadari, tidak kami sadari, Yifan sudah menghancurkannya. Dia.. saat aku menemukannya, dia.. tangannya dirantai Jong, dia hanya menggunakan _colar_ dan celana lusuh yang sobek, kau tidak akan percaya kalau ada orang yang memakai celana seperti itu. Dia dipukuli.." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Dia menangis tersedu sambil menutup wajah dengan tangannya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya.

Sementara Jongin, air mata yang tadi sempat keluar sekarang kembali membasahi pipinya. Tangannya mengepal, dia menahan amarah dengan menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Jongin melupakan semua janjinya, dia membenci Yifan dengan semua sel yang ada dalam tubuhnya, dia membenci Yifan disetiap helaan nafasnya mulai detik itu. Beraninya Yifan menyakiti satu-satunya alasan Jongin bertahan hidup!

"Itu hampir sebulan setelah dia menghilang dan aku panik. Suho sudah mencoba menelpon semua orang yang terlintas dipikirannya, masuk ke dunia _bawah_ untuk mendapatkan sedikit saja bisikkan tentang keadaan Sehun, dia bahkan melibatkan kepala kepolisisan. Tapi kita berdua tahu dimana dia. Tempat dimana dia berada selama ini." Baekhyun mengambil jeda lagi.

"Aku menghabiskan 12 jam untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana. Entah orang gila mana yang memasang pengamanan seperti itu di _flat_ nya. Bahkan bank terbaik di eropa pun kalah." Jongin mendengus. "Untungnya saat itu Yifan tidak ada disana. Jadi Sehun bisa dengan mudah kami ambil." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

Dari ceritanya Jongin tahu semarah apa pun dia pada Yifan, ada yang membuat Baekhyun takut pada Yifan disaat bersamaan. Dan Jongin tidak menyukai fakta tersebut.

"Kau harus melihat bagaimana muka Yifan saat tahu Sehun kami ambil. _God_ aku bersyukur kau tidak melihatnya, karena aku yakin kau akan memukulinya sampai mati dan kau akan dipenjara karena itu."

 _Prison, be damned!_ Dia berjanji akan menghabisi orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri. " _Please_ Jong, hentikan apa yang kau pikirkan karena kau tahu Sehun tidak akan menyukainya." Jongin memukulkan tinjunya pada tembok dapur karena sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi.

" _Because, I'm sure this bastard did all of what Sehun wanted him to!_ Sialan! Kau benar, jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan membuatnya menyesal pernah dilahirkan!" Jongin memukul tembok tersebut beberapa kali lagi untuk menyalurkan amarahnya.

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan bereaksi seperti itu." Terdengar kepedulian disana. Jongin mengingat kenapa Baekhyun dulu menjadi teman baiknya. "Saat aku menemukan Sehun, dia bahkan susah fokus pada saat kami mengajaknya bicara, _he was so out of it._ Dia bahkan tidak mengingatku awalnya. Dia hanya meminta maaf berulang kali." Baekhyun kembali menahan tangisnya. "Seperti yang ku katakana dia dipukuli. Lebam di sana-sini, darah di lukanya sebagian sudah mengering. Yifan akan… menghukum Sehun dengan membuatnya kelaparan, meninggalkannya di ruangan itu hanya dengan sebuah ember sebagai kamar mandinya. Membuat Sehun seolah anak anjing yang tidak bisa melakukan _nya_ dengan benar." Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dalam kemarahannya. Sementara Jongin mengingat semua buku yang sudah dibacanya, dia berpikir racun apa yang paling mematikan dan membunuh dengan sangat pelan untuk dibuatnya nanti.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Akhirnya Jongin menemukan suaranya. Matanya kembali jatuh pada foto Sehun di koran yang dilemparnya tadi.

" _He's broken,_ Jong." Baekhyun berbisik. "Aku berusaha mengeluarkan dia dari sana dan aku menyembunyikannya agar Yifan tidak bisa menyakitinya lagi, tapi Sehun tetap ketakutan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik jika ada orang lain. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya, dia tidak mau makan, dia hanya bisa diam di kamar dan tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan!" Baekhyun kembali menangis.

Jongin mengatur nafasnya, sementara Baekhyun berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Kenapa?" Jongin berbisik. "Kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan?" _apa yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir Sehun akan membiarkan Jongin mendekat?_ Tapi Jongin takut mengetahui jawabannya.

"Dunia tidak mempedulikannya begitu mereka tahu Sehun _gay_. Sehun hanya menjadi salah satu sumber hiburan. _One moment they loved him, and the next, he was being ostracized, criticized for the choices he made, for just being himself._ Beri tahu aku siapa lagi, yang cukup peduli untuk membantunya kalau bukan kau?" Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya, "Aku tidak pernah mengenal orang lain yang mencintai Sehun seperti kau mencintainya, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan." Jongin memejamkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Meresapi maknanya.

Dia ingat musim panas saat umurnya baru tujuh tahun. Wangi mawar yang ibunya tanam mengelilinginya saat dia menemani ibunya minum teh. _"Jongin." Panggil ibunya, "Kekuatan paling indah dan besar yang dimiliki manusia adalah cinta, bagaimana pun bentuknya. Menyerah, walaupun cintamu tidak pernah terbalas atau menghancurkanmu sampai kau tidak dapat berpikir lagi adalah dosa terbesar yang dapat dilakukan manusia. Ingatlah anakku, bukalah selalu hatimu untuk cinta, karena itu akan kembali padamu suatu hari nanti."_

Dia masih mengingatnya seperti itu terjadi tadi pagi. Dan Jongin tidak suka mengecewakan ibunya, jadi dia berkata, "Pertemukan aku dengannya."

* * *

 _ **We still have a lot to go guys.**_

 ** _So, tell me? Is it bad?_**


	2. Meet Up

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Park Chanyeol, berasal dari keluarga Park. Keluarga yang aktif juga dalam dunia politik seperti keluarga Kim dan keluarga Oh. Hanya saja posisi keluarga Park baru terangkat setelah meninggalnya kepala keluarga Oh. Ayah Jongin tahu sekali keburukan apa saja yang dapat dilakukan keluarga Park untuk mendapat kekuasaannya. Maka dari itu Ayah Jongin selalu menyebut mereka pengkhianat. Sayangnya mereka lebih ahli berpura-pura sehingga mereka tidak tertangkap, seperti Ayah Jongin.

Ini juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun bertemu dengan Jongin. Bukan hanya karena permusuhan mereka saat di sekolah dulu, tapi nama keluarga Kim sendiri sudah menggambarkan mereka sebagai sisi yang kalah. Yang tidak dapat mempertahankan nama baik dan martabat keluarganya sendiri. Jongin dapat mengerti politik dibalik itu semua, tapi mengerti saja tidak dapat membuat hidupnya lebih mudah.

Jongin dapat melihat postur tinggi Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka. Tipe rumah besar di kawasan pesisir mewah yang mempunyai landasan helikopter sendiri. Jongin mendengus, memikirkan alasan Baekhyun betah disini. Baekhyun dan Jongin turun dari helikopter yang ditumpangi mereka dari bandara Haneda tadi. Terima kasih pada Suho yang membuat perjalanan mereka lebih mudah dari seharusnya. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri kekasihnya, menggandeng tangannya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol sementara Jongin membenarkan pakaiannya walaupun tidak berpengaruh nyata.

Saat Jongin sudah ada di hadapan mereka, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat Jongin, "Kim," Chanyeol memulai sementara jabatan tangannya tidak mengedur, "kalau bukan karena Baekhyun bilang kau bisa membantu Sehun, aku sudah memanggil polisi karena kau melintas di _wilayah_ ku. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyukaimu dan aku tidak menginginkanmu disini." Katanya tegas.

Jongin ingin protes, Jongin juga tidak sudi bertemu dengannya kalau bukan karena Baekhyun bilang Sehun membutuhkannya. _Damn Chanyeol to hell._ Tapi dia menelan protesnya karena melihat Baekhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana pun Baekhyun meyakinkanku kalau kau dapat membantu Sehun dan Sehun dalam kondisi yang sangat serius untuk menerima bantuan. Jangan buat aku menyesali keputusanku." Kata Chanyeol, sangat jelas bagi Jongin maksudnya.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Jongin, _seperti aku bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Sehun,_ lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin kembali melihat anggukan dari Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti Baekhyun ke dalam rumahnya. Jongin merasa tangannya basah karena keringat dingin, mulutnya kering, Jongin gugup. Dia tidak ingin bertemu Sehun dengan keadaan seperti ini, baju lusuh, rambut yang sudah lama tidak dipotong, mungkin sekarang dia berbau seperti buku tua di perpustakaan kota tempat pertama Jongin melihat Sehun dulu.

"Kamarnya bersebrangan dengan kamar kami." Baekhyun memulai. Chanyeol tidak terlihat lagi setelah Jongin menaiki tangga rumah mereka. "Aku dan Chanyeol akan bergantian menemaninya setiap waktu karena dia takut ditinggal sendiri, makanya kami menempatkannya di kamar yang paling dekat dengan kamar kami. Kalau benar-benar tidak bisa menemaninya, kami meminta tolong pada pelayan wanita kami untuk menemaninya."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat mereka melewati koridor panjang lantai dua ini, "Dia tidak suka sendirian?" _Aneh,_ pikir Jongin. Dia langsung membaca semua buku tentang korban kekerasan yang ditinggalkan oleh neneknya di rak buku tua, walaupun tidak banyak. Mereka menyatakan kalau korban biasanya tidak ingin ditemani setiap saat karena itu membuat mereka khawatir karena bisa saja orang itu tiba-tiba menyakitinya seperti yang sudah terjadi. Penyakit mental lebih sulit dari penyakit fisik karena cara orang menerima kekerasan itu berbeda. Akan lebih baik kalau Sehun punya kebiasaan seperti menggoyangkan kakinya ketika dia sedang khawatir, tapi kalau tidak, mungkin Jongin akan menemukannya nanti.

"Yifan sering meninggalkannya berhari-hari, kadang dirantai kadang dikunci dalam ruangan di _flat_ mereka. Dia.. kondisinya tidak akan baik kalau terbangun sendirian." Jongin dapat melihat Baekhyun menahan amarahnya.

Di ujung koridor Baekhyun berhenti dan mengetuk pintu sebelah kiri, "Ini aku, Baekhyun." Hening sebentar sebelum pintu kamar terbuka.

Nampak seorang wanita dengan wajah lelahnya terlihat lega melihat Baekhyun, "Tuan, saya senang anda kembali." Dia terlihat sedikit panik sambil meremas tangannya, "Tuan Sehun sepertinya sakit. Tadi Tuan Chanyeol meminta saya untuk memberinya makan tapi Tuan Sehun tidak mau makan. Saya tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa saya lakukan." Matanya berkaca.

Jongin malas dengan drama akhirnya dia menerobos masuk ke kamar tersebut sementara Baekhyun menenangkan pelayan tadi dan mengikuti Jongin ke dalam ruangan. Jongin memasuki ruangan kecil dimana terdapat satu meja dan dua kursi panjang, di sebelah kirinya terdapat pintu yang mengarah ke kamar tidur. Jongin bisa melihat Sehun dari sana.

"Apa dia masih sakit Bi?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Sesuatu yang tadinya Jongin yakin tidak bisa dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Tidak Tuan, Tuan Sehun sedang tidur sekarang." Jawabnya pelan sambil menahan tangis.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya berpikir, flu ringan saja bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya untuk Sehun saat ini, "Kapan terakhir kali dia makan?" Tanya Jongin.

" _Well,_ sebelum ku bawa kesini aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia hanya makan sedikit setiap waktu makan." Jawab Baekhyun, "Dia tidak pernah merasa sakit sebelumnya." Terdengar seperti Sehun dibiasakan untuk tidak banyak makan di telinga Jongin.

Jongin berpikir dia bisa memberi vitamin dalam bentuk sirup dan sup untuk membiasakan badan Sehun menyerap nutrisi sebelum dia siap memakan makanan sungguhan. Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Jongin dapat melihat Sehun tidur pada kursi bersandaran tinggi yang menghadap ke jendela. Meringkuk seperti bayi, Jongin yakin badannya akan sangat sakit jika tidur dalam posisi begitu. Tadinya Jongin mengira Sehun tertidur, tapi nafasnya terlalu cepat dan Sehun mengepalkan tangannya seperti dia menggenggam sesuatu. Jongin mendekat sedikit, Sehun lebih pucat dari yang bisa dia ingat dulu, badannya lebih kecil seolah kursi tersebut dapat menelannya dengan mudah. Lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya dan pipinya yang sangat cekung. Dia tampak sangat rapuh. Hilang sudah kekuatan yang ditunjukannya dulu seperti saat dia datang ke pengadilan untuk Jongin. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun tetap makhluk termanis yang pernah dilihat Jongin.

"Sehun," Panggil Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun dengan cepat memasuki ruangan tersebut, "Sehun, bangun." Baekhyun menggoyangkan sedikit pundak Sehun.

Jongin tidak suka kalau Baekhyun bisa menyentuh Sehun begitu. Tapi kecemburuan itu menghilang saat Jongin sadar kalau benar, Sehun sedang bermimpi buruk. Baekhyun menatap Jongin, memohon. Jongin balas menatapnya, menelan ludahnya gugup.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang normal kalau seseorang bermimpi seperti itu. Seperti dia terperangkap dalam pikirannya. Satu-satunya yang membuat seseorang bisa menjadi seperti itu karena dia tidak ingin terbangun dan menerima kenyataan. Walaupun Baekhyun terus berusaha menggoyang bahu Sehun, kaki Sehun, mencubit tangan Sehun pelan, dia tetap tertidur, dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Dia terlihat lelah walaupun dia sedang tidur, Jongin ingin mendekat, menyentuhnya, untuk meyakinkan bahwa benar Sehun yang ada dihadapannya. Jongin sadar bukan hanya kesembuhan fisik yang dibutuhkan, kesembuhan mental mengambil lebih banyak tempat dan Jongin takut kalau dia tidak sanggup. Jongin membaca banyak buku tentang kesehatan mental sebelumnya, tapi sekarang berbeda. Jongin dihadapkan pada kisah nyata, bukan hanya selembar kertas kosong. Dengan Sehun sebagai taruhannya.

Penderitaan tergambar jelas di wajah Sehun dan itu menyakiti Jongin, membuat Jongin sulit bernafas. Ingin rasanya Jongin menuntut balas pada orang yang melakukan ini pada Sehun, memotongnya kecil-kecil, Jongin ingin membuat orang tersebut memohon untuk kematiannya. Keinginan terbesarnya adalah menyembuhkan Sehun, membangun lagi mentalnya, menguatkan Sehun sehingga mukanya tidak perlu mengeluarkan eskpresi seperti sekarang lagi.

Dan Jongin sadar, untuk itulah dia disini, berjam-jam di pesawat membaca buku tentang korban kekerasan, untuk menyembuhkan Sehun. Dia ada disana sebagai dokter untuk Sehun, untuk memperbaiki apa yang sudah dirusak dan membuatnya lebih baik. Situasi ini tidak membutuhkan sedikitpun perasaan terpendamnya pada Sehun. Jadi dia mengumpulkan semua perasaannya dan menyembunyikannya di bawah topeng dinginnya. Karena itu tidak dibutuhkan, belum dibutuhkan. Jongin mengambil nafas panjang, menegakkan badannya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Baekhyun, mungkin aku.." Sehun langsung terbangun mendengar suara Jongin, mata cokelatnya terbuka lebar. Sehun menatap horror Jongin yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Terlihat ketakutan di wajahnya. Jongin yakin denyut nadi Sehun sangat cepat saat ini, Jongin dapat melihatnya di leher pucat Sehun. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Jongin mati-matian mempertahankan wajahnya agar terlihat santai dan Sehun tetap duduk diam, seperti menunggu serangan dari Jongin yang bisa datang kapan saja. Baekhyun berdiri perlahan, matanya menatap bergantian antara kedua temannya, tangannya berada di pundak Sehun. Jongin sadar Sehun menegang ketika mengetahui siapa yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya, Sehun mendekatkan lagi dirinya pada kepala kursi.

Ketakutan. Terlihat jelas ketakutan di mata Sehun, di setiap nafasnya, di kepalan tangannya.

"Hai Oh." Hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa Jongin pikirkan cukup normal. Seperti awal masuk sekolah menengah saat mereka masih remaja dulu, sebelum Jongin mengejek teman dekat Sehun.

Jongin melihat badan Sehun bergetar, "Apa..yang dilakukannya disini?" Suaranya pelan dan berat. Lebih berat dari yang bisa Jongin ingat dulu.

"Dia disini untuk membantumu, Sehun." Baekhyun membalas tak kalah pelan, menenangkan. Jongin jelas tahu ini diluar karakter Baekhyun, mana mungkin Baehyun bisa sabar begini.

"Membantu ku?" Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada kursi yang didudukinya. "Mana mungkin dia bisa membantuku? Satu-satunya alasan Kim Jongin ingin melihatku adalah untuk menyakitiku!" Sehun berteriak histeris.

Hati Jongin sakit mendengarnya, tapi siapa dia untuk menyalahkan Sehun? Nafas Sehun pendek-pendek, matanya melihat ke segala arah seolah mencari jalan keluar. Jika dibiarkan Sehun bisa kesulitan bernafas.

"Tenang Oh. Aku disini sebagai dokter. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Jongin tetap bediri di tempatnya. Dia tidak mempercayai dirinya bisa mendekat tanpa memeluk tubuh rapuh Sehun.

Sehun menggeram, "Pembohong! Mana bisa kau menjadi dokter! Mereka tidak akan.. mereka membencimu… pembohong! Berhenti membohongiku!" Jongin mundur mendengar yang Sehun katakan. Jongin tidak sadar kalau kebencian Sehun sebesar itu padanya. Sementara Baekhyun sudah memeluk Sehun menenangkan.

Jongin berpikir cepat, menyuntikan obat penenang tidak dapat berakibat baik saat ini. Hal tersebut dapat menghilangkan kepercayaan Sehun padanya yang memang tidak pernah ada. "Aku memang tidak punya ijazah kedokteran, jelas, tapi aku lebih banyak tahu dibanding mereka yang mengambil…" Jongin berhenti ketika melihat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya terlihat kesusahan bernafas.

"Tidak.. tolong pergi. Aku minta maaf. Tolong pergi. Maaf kan aku.." dan Jongin langsung menyuntikan obat penenang. Membuat Sehun terdiam, tertidur.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka cukup lama sampai Baekhyun mundur dan duduk di kursi lain. Terlihat menahan tangis, Jongin tahu Baekhyun merasa sudah cukup menangis di depan Jongin hari ini.

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun berbisik. Matanya menatap Sehun yang sekarang terlihat lebih tenang. Semua garis kesakitan dan ketegangan yang tadi terlihat menghilang.

" _Panic attack."_ Balas Jongin sambil mendekat dan menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sehun. Suhunya lebih tinggi dari suhu normal, tapi tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Jongin mengangkat tangan Sehun dan mengecek denyut nadinya. Jongin mengambil stetoskop dan memeriksa nafasnya. Jongin juga memeriksa berbagai luka lebam di tubuh Sehun. Mengecek apakah Sehun mempunyai luka dalam yang parah.

"Baek, aku butuh obat penenang dosis rendah sebelum dia bangun, aku juga butuh beberapa vitamin, semuanya dalam bentuk sirup." Jongin menuliskan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Baekhyun tidak membuang waktu sedikitpun, dia langsung memanggil pelayannya dan memberikan daftar obat yang dibutuhkan Jongin.

Jongin menyesal dia belum bisa mengekstrak vitamin dengan baik. Jongin berpikir keras, kenapa Sehun mengatakan Jongin pembohong? Sehun mengatakannya dengan tegas seperti menuduh seseorang pernah berbohong padanya dan menyakitinya. _Yifan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lain._ Sesuatu yang membuat Sehun butuh disembuhkan. Kenapa Sehun harus meminta maaf?

Karena dia ketakutan? Karena dia berteriak pada Jongin? Karena mengusir Jongin? Tapi Jongin yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan kekerasan yang dialami Sehun. Jongin berharap dia dapat menyembuhkan Sehun, melihatnya seperti Sehun yang dulu.

Tidak lama kemudian pelayan yang disuruh Baekhyun tadi datang membawa plastik berisi beberapa botol obat. Jongin menerimanya dan memeriksa obat yang ada di dalamnya. Jongin mengambil obat penenang, menuangkannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Memastikan Sehun menelannya.

Setelah dirasa aman, Jongin membangunkan Sehun perlahan. Setidaknya dia bisa berbicara dengan Sehun kalau kondisinya tenang.

Mata cokelat Sehun terbuka perlahan, berusaha memfokuskan penglihatan dengan mengedipkan matanya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang menjaga jarak dengannya. Tanpa sadar Jongin menahan nafasnya sementara Sehun tersentak. Sehun menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, seolah itu adalah tamengnya. Menunduk. "Kau masih disini." Suaranya datar.

Jongin dapat melihat ketakutan di matanya, tapi tidak membuatnya sepanik tadi. Efek obat penenang masih mengelilinginya. Tapi Jongin tidak akan terus-terusan menggunakannya. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri Oh." Walaupun Jongin mengatakannya pelan, suaranya dapat membuat Sehun berjengit. Jongin akan mempelajarinya lagi nanti. "Aku diminta untuk menyembuhkanmu dan aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau sembuh sesuai standarku." Jongin berkata tegas.

Dia dapat melihat mata Sehun melebar, badannya kembali gemetar. "Kau dokter? Tolong jangan membuatku tertawa, Kim. Walaupun itu benar, kau boleh mendapatkan ijazah, kenapa juga kau mau membantuku?" Sehun memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghentikan gemetarannya.

 _Well,_ kata-kata Sehun kembali menyakiti Jongin, walaupun Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkannya. _He has a point._

"Jongin memang tidak mempunyai ijazah apa lagi gelar dokter, tapi dia sudah mempelajari tentang dunia medis beberapa tahun ini. Dokter biasa hanya di _training_ selama dua tahun penuh untuk menjadi spesialis di bidangnya, tapi Jongin mempelajari semuanya," Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Selain itu kau tahu kecerdasannya memang diatas rata-rata kan? Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan." Jongin bahkan tidak menyangka Baekhyun menaruh kepercayaan sebesar itu kepadanya.

"Kenapa harus dia?" Bisikkan itu sangat pelan sampai Jongin tidak yakin kalau yang didengarnya itu benar. Tapi rasa sakit di dadanya tidak bisa dibohongi. Jongin ingin menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Baekhyun sepertinya mempunyai pikiran yang sama, bedanya Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Sehun pelan. Sehun berjengit disentuh Baekhyun.

"Kau menginginkan aku meminta tolong pada orang lain?" Baekhyun berbisik, "Kau ingin aku meminta tolong pada dokter lain? Seseorang yang tidak kau kenal, seseorang yang tidak mengenalmu, orang asing yang bisa saja punya maksud lain selain menyembuhkanmu?" Nafas Sehun tercekat, dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu menunduk. Jongin melepaskan nafas yang tidak sadar ditahannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau dia tidak punya maksud lain?" Sehun akhirnya berbicara setelah dia diam dan menunduk. Dia menatap Baekhyun, jelas menghindari tatapan Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas kasar, Baekhyun menatapnya heran, "Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi aku berhutang nyawa padamu." Kata Jongin yakin, walaupun jelas itu bukan alasan utamanya. Jongin tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Sehun melipat kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya, Baekhyun merubah posisinya sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberinya obat penenang lagi." Baekhyun akhirnya bicara. Baru saja Jongin ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab kalau tidak baik mengkonsumsi obat penenang sebanyak itu sebelum dia melihat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya horror.

"Kau memberiku obat?" Dia terdengar seperti ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tercekat, "Tanpa sepengetahuanku?" kejadiannya sangat cepat saat Sehun memuntahkan cairan kuning di kursi tersebut, karena jelas sekali Sehun tidak memakan apa pun lagi. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa berhenti walaupun tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikeluarkannya.

Tanpa sadar Jongin sudah berada disampingnya, memijat pelan tengkuk Sehun yang basah dengan keringat dinginnya. Jongin dapat mencium bau asam disekitarnya sementara Sehun berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Jongin baru sadar kalau badan Sehun benar-benar gemetaran setelah dia menyentuhnya langsung. Jongin menahan amarahnya melihat Sehun yang kembali bergumam dan memeluk dirinya sendiri erat. Keringat semakin banyak membasahi kulitnya.

Jongin berjongkok, terserah kalau bajunya kotor, "Oke Sehun, bernafaslah. Tarik.. seperti itu, lepaskan perlahan." Jongin berbisik, mencoba mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Butuh beberapa saat sampai apa yang dikatakan Sehun menjadi jelas.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, aku membuang obat yang kau berikan. Maaf… tolong berikan aku obat lagi. Kau bisa memberiku lebih banyak.. maafkan aku.." Jongin menelan teriakan untuk meminta Sehun berhenti. Berteriak tidak membuat semuanya lebih mudah. Pertama Sehun sangat marah karena diberi obat tanpa sepengetahuannya, lalu dia muntah dan dengan tiba-tiba dia meminta maaf, menangis sambil meminta maaf.

 _Sehun takut dihukum._

Hilang sudah remaja kuat yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, separah apa pun dia tetap meneruskan hidupnya saat itu. Hilang sudah sinar di matanya dan kekuatan yang diperlihatkan di setiap kasusnya. Lelaki itu berubah menjadi sosok lemah di depan Jongin sekarang ini, air mata yang tidak berhenti menetes, raut ketakutan. Hati Jongin sakit melihatnya, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi saksi kehancuran manusia sebegininya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jongin berkata lembut. Tetap mengusap pelan tangan Sehun mencoba tidak teralihkan pada lembutnya tangan Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak membuang obatnya. Dan aku tidak akan memberimu obat lagi kecuali kau mengizinkaku, oke? Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang akan menyakitimu Sehun." Susah sekali buat Jongin menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Sehun, membuatnya nyaman.

Jongin mengambil nafas pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri karena dia merasa pundaknya sangat tegang mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Suara jongin melemah dari biasanya. Mata cokelat itu menatapnya lekat, Jongin menunggu dengan sabar apa kah Sehun akan menerimanya atau menolaknya lagi.

Akhirnya Sehun menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya, mengangguk. Dan Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdansa di rongga dadanya. Dia hampir melupakan Baekhyun yang menghembuskan nafas lega dibelakangnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat memanggil pelayan untuk membersihkan kotoran tersebut dan meminta mereka mengambilkan baju bersih untuk Jongin. Sementara Sehun tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari Jongin, Jongin berusaha sekuat mungkin memberikan ekspresi netral. Dia tahu Sehun belum mempercayainya. _Hell,_ Jongin bahkan meragukan kalau Sehun bisa mempercayainya untuk menjadi teman, tapi Jongin yakin Sehun dapat mempercayainya dalam batas professional.

"Aku akan memeriksamu lagi ya?" Jongin kembali berdiri dan mengambil tangan Sehun. Meminta Sehun bernafas untuk di dengarnya di stetoskop. "Masalah yang paling jelas saat ini adalah nutrisimu yang sangat rendah. Ini dapat berdampak langsung pada ginjal dan hatimu. Kedengarannya sederhana, tapi penyembuhannya cukup memakan waktu lama. Aku akan menyebutkan obat apa saja yang harus kau minum. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sehun masih menatap Jongin lekat.

"Kalau.. kalau aku boleh meminumnya sendiri, kurasa tidak masalah." Jawab Sehun pelan.

Jongin mengangguk dan mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen yang tadi ditinggalkan. Jongin menulis beberapa rempah yang dibutuhkannya untuk membuat beberapa obat dan juga obat yang belum bisa dibuatnya, juga tambahan beberapa vitamin, lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Beberapa obat dan bahan ramuan yang dibutuhkan Sehun." Kata Jongin pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Sebentar ya. Aku akan membelinya langsung." Untuk sesaat Jongin merasa kembali ke sekolah menengah, dimana dia punya teman yang tujuannya sama dan bisa diajak bekerja sama dalam team. Kadang-kadang mereka bercanda tentang mengambil alih dunia. Tapi lamunannya menghilang ketika dia melihat Baekhyun berdiri di samping Sehun, seolah pamit dan tatapan Sehun saat Baekhyun pergi. Jongin melihat mata Sehun memberat, bagaimana pun Sehun masih dalam pengaruh obat. Tapi sepertinya Sehun menolak tidur jika Jongin masih ada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

 _Lelaki ini seharusnya tidak takut pada apapun,_ pikir Jongin, _now look at him._

"Kau butuh beristirahat Oh." Jongin berkata semanis yang dia bisa. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku akan membantumu ke tempat tidur kalau kau mau. Setelah itu aku akan pergi untuk mengganti bajuku dan meminta pelayan untuk menemanimu."

Bibir Sehun melengkung ke bawah, mengingatkan Jongin pada masa sekolah mereka dulu saat Jongin mengejeknya, "Aku sakit, tapi tidak lumpuh." Wajah Jongin menunjukkan seolah dia tidak percaya dan Sehun merasa diledek. Jadi dia menurunkan kakinya dan berdiri. Awalnya Sehun kesusahan menyeimbangkan badannya tapi akhirnya Sehun dapat berjalan ke kasurnya.

Sehun bahkan terlihat lebih kurus saat berdiri, lebih kurus daripada anak lelaki yang ditemuinya di depan perpustakaan kota waktu itu. Jongin menangkap tangan Sehun ketika dia hampir terjatuh, membantu Sehun menyeimbangkan badannya. Sehun menolak pegangan Jongin, tapi tidak melepaskannya.

"Karena kau tidak makan banyak kau menjadi lemah." Jongin berkata untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Jongin terus menuntun Sehun sambil mengalihkan pikirannya dari betapa dekatnya posisi dia dan Sehun. "Kau harus makan sesuatu dulu sebelum tidur. Apa menurutmu kau sanggup memakan sesuatu?" Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Dibantu Jongin untuk memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan bersandar pada bantal.

"Kurasa aku bisa makan sedikit." Katanya pelan. Dengan cepat Jongin memanggil pelayan yang pertama ditemuinya tadi. Meminta semangkuk sup hangat untuk Sehun juga sepotong roti tawar lembut tanpa pinggiran, Jongin tahu ini kesukaan Sehun. Pelayan tadi pun dengan semangat memenuhi perintah Jongin sambil menatap khawatir pada Sehun. Jongin tersenyum. Menghampiri Sehun lagi dan membungkus badan Sehun dibawah dua selimut tebal.

Jongin masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya saat pelayan tadi datang dan memastikan Sehun makan. Setelah selesai, Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang makan, terlihat sekali dia tidak nyaman saat melihat makanan di depannya. Sehun tidak nyaman diperhatikan Jongin. Sampai tidak sengaja Sehun menumpahkan supnya, Jongin melihat sedikit kepanikan di mata Sehun. Tapi Jongin langsung meminta pelayan membersihkan tumpahan sup tersebut dan mengganti selimutnya dengan yang baru, perlahan Sehun kembali tenang.

"Kau memanggilku Sehun tadi." Nadanya pernyataan walaupun lebih ke pertanyaan. Jongin tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Karena sejujurnya Jongin bahkan tidak sadar melakukannya. Memanggilnya Sehun sudah menjadi kebiasaan dalam pikirannya jadi dia tidak sadar saat menyebutkannya tadi.

"Ku kira aku memang melakukannya." Jongin mengaku. Sementara Sehun kembali memakan makanannya. Itu lah akhir percakapan mereka.

* * *

Jongin tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi dengan Sehun sampai Baekhyun kembali dengan tas kecil di tangannya. Kedatangan Baekhyun seperti mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Sehun menyingkirkan _tray_ makanannya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Karena hampir semua makanannya sudah termakan Jongin membiarkannya. Dengan cepat pelayan membereskan _tray_ tersebut.

"Aku mendapatkan semua yang kau butuhkan kecuali _danshen_. Sumberku bilang dia akan mengirimnya besok. Kau membutuhkannya segar kan?" Baehyun menyerahkan tasnya pada Jongin dan naik ke kasur bersama Sehun. Mengusap rambut Sehun seperti ibu mengusap kepala anaknya. Sehun tidak lagi berjengit, tapi Jongin dapat melihat Sehun berusaha keras untuk terlihat biasa saja.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun." Jongin melihat isi tas tersebut dan mengeluarkan botol dengan cairan berwarna kuning pucat di dalamnya, bukan warna yang menarik memang. Jongin membuka tutup botolnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun dengan sendok kecilnya. "Vitamin C dengan campuran penambah nafsu makan. Ini akan membantu memasok vitamin dan nutrient lain yang hilang saat kita memperbaiki pencernaanmu. Rasanya tidak begitu enak, untuk peringatan awal saja." Jongin menjelaskan.

Sehun masih memegang botolnya dan mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. Seperti ada perdebatan keras dalam kepalanya. Tapi akhirnya Sehun meminum obatnya dalam satu sendok dengan dua tegukan. "Kau tidak berbohong tentang rasanya." Sehun dengan cepat meraih gelas yang diberikan Jongin.

Jongin tahu Sehun menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun. Seolah jika dia menunjukan rasa sakitnya seseorang akan datang dan menghukumnya. Baekhyun membenarkan posisi Sehun hingga tertidur dengan nyaman lalu menyelimuti Sehun dengan selimut tebal. Sehun berkata sesuatu pada Baekhyun dengan pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. Jongin merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Dengan cepat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada tas obat yang tadi dibawa Baekhyun. Mengeluarkan semua obat yang dibeli Baekhyun. Jongin tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dia terima. Dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit yang dulu dirasakannya.

Jongin baru berbalik saat Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur Sehun dan meminta pelayan mematikan lampu kamar Sehun. Sehun terlihat sangat kecil dibawah tumpukan selimut dan bantal yang besar. Kulit pucatnya semakin terlihat saat Jongin menghampirinya. "Aku punya obat penenang disini kalau kau mau." Jongin meletakkan di nakas yang ada disebelah tempat tidur Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu meminumnya, tapi kau memerlukan tidur tanpa mimpi buruk. Kita akan berbicara lebih banyak lagi saat kau bangun nanti. Baekhyun meletakkan bel disana, jadi kalau kau membutuhkan kami, kau bisa langsung memencet tombolnya. Begitu juga saat kau terbangun." Jongin ragu, "Kau tidak perlu takut kalau kami akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Mata cokelat Sehun memperhatikan Jongin lekat. Cukup lama sampai Sehun berbalik memunggungi Jongin dan mengangguk. Segenap tenaga Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak naik ke kasur dan memeluk Sehun dalam pelukannya yang menawarkan dunia yang lebih baik untuk Sehun. Baekhyun menunggunya di pintu kamar saat Jongin berbalik ke arahnya. Jongin hampir melangkah saat dia mendengar suara pelan memanggil namanya. Berbalik pelan, berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya di balik topeng penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Jongin tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sehun saat bertanya padanya dari tempat dia berdiri. Tapi dia yakin Sehun sedang melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

Hanya satu alasan yang solid buat Jongin. Kalau saja Sehun tahu, pasti Sehun akan meminta orang lain untuk membantunya, walaupun itu menakutinya. Jongin yakin Sehun tidak akan bereaksi baik kalau Jongin menjawab jujur. _Karena aku mencintaimu. Karena aku selalu mencintaimu. I'm going to fix you, I'm going to make you better and then I'm goin to make you mine._ Jongin mendengus karena pikirannya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya dia tidak pernah benar-benar menjawab, "Karena kau butuh aku melakukan ini. Tidurlah Sehun." Baekhyun memperhatikan Jongin saat dia menutup pintu. Menahan tawanya. "Diam Baek!" Geramnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Baekhyun menunjukkan muka pura-pura bingungnya. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Jongin setelah mereka memastikan pintunya sudah tertutup. "Ada masalah lain." Nadanya kembali serius. Baekhyun mengeluarkan secarik kertas lusuh dan memberikannya pada Jongin. "Bacalah."

Jongin melihat tanda tangan pengirimnya dan tak sadar menahan nafas. Surat dari Yifan.

 _To: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Kau merasa sangat pintar bukan, menerobos ke flatku dan mencuri milikku. Sehun milikku dan aku akan mendapatkannya kembali. Kemanapun kau membawanya aku akan menemukannya dan semua usahamu akan sia-sia._

 _Kau boleh melaporkanku pada polisi atau siapapun kenalanmu di pemerintahan. Mereka tidak akan percaya, apa lagi setelah wawancara yang kuberikan. Sampah yang berguna bukan? Aku akan mengelak pernah menulis surat ini dan kau pikir siapa yang akan mereka percaya? Pelayan masyarakat sepertiku atau kau yang bahkan bukan warga negara lagi? Aku mengenal kau dan kekasihmu cukup baik dan aku akan menemukan kalian._

 _Jangan pikir kalian bisa menyembunyikan Sehun dariku selamanya. Aku akan datang dan mengambilnya lagi._

 _Yifan_

Jongin mengacak rambut panjangnya kesal. Dia membaca surat tersebut berkali-kali. Dari lusuhnya surat tersebut Jongin yakin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun sudah berkali-kali membacanya. Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Jongin dapat melihat ekspresi gelap Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol terlihat lebih bisa menutupi perasaan sebenarnya. Politik.

Jongin berpikir kalau memasang bel di kamar Sehun itu berlebihan. Tapi setelah membaca surat ini Jongin hampir tidak percaya bahwa ada orang diluar sana yang tega menulis surat pada Baekhyun setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Sehun. Jongin sudah puas melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan manusia saat mereka cukup marah atau cukup gila untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya. Salah satu korbannya sedang tidur di dalam sana. Salah satu korbannya adalah orang yang membuat Jongin hidup sampai saat ini.

"Apakah dia akan menemukan Sehun disini?" Akhirnya Jongin bertanya, memecah ketegangan diantara mereka membuat dua pasang mata mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Keinginan untuk bertemu orang yang menulis surat ini dan menghabisinya sampai tidak tersisa kembali ke pikiran Jongin. Tidak akan mudah memang. Jongin kan tidak pernah membunuh orang sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak keberatan kalau bisa membunuh Yifan. Dia membayangkan Sehun yang kembali tersenyum saat darah Yifan mengalir ditangan Jongin.

"Dia bisa menjadi cukup nekat dan gila untuk mencoba kesini." Jawabnya lambat. "Dia jenderal tentara, kita tidak pernah tahu apa saja yang dimilikinya. Selain itu dia tahu aku dan Chanyeol tinggal disini. Aku dan Chanyeol tidak punya cukup banyak orang disini jika dia membawa banyak orang nanti."

"Suho tidak bisa membantu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Suho hanya pengacara yang punya banyak kolega. Bukan panglima tentara Jong." Jongin mendengus. "Kami akan menyewa pihak swasta untuk menjaga Sehun kalau menurutmu itu dibutuhkan."

"Sehun dan lelaki ini tidak boleh bertemu lagi. Tentu saja penjaga dibutuhkan." Nadanya sangat tajam sehingga Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, tanda dia tidak menyukai nada bicara Jongin.

"Kami juga berpikir hal yang sama." Kata Baekhyun tenang. Matanya melihat ke arah lain, jelas berpikir tentang apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya, "Maka dari itu aku berpikir akan lebih baik kalau Sehun pindah bersamamu ke vila."

Mata Jongin membulat tidak percaya. Sementara Chanyeol menghadap ke arah Baekhyun menyuarakan penolakan. Tapi Baekhyun membalas, "Tidak ada jalan lain Yeol."

Jongin yakin mau bagaimanapun Sehun tidak ingin berada di _wilayah_ Jongin dan Jongin tidak akan menyalahkan Sehun. Salah dia terlalu memikirkan harga dirinya. Jongin juga tidak bisa menyeret Sehun seenaknya kesana jika Sehun tidak mau. Rasa sakit yang familiar mulai terasa di dadanya. Dia selalu menginginkan Sehun di hidupnya, dia tahu hanya dengan cara memaksa dia bisa mendapatkan Sehun. Tapi dia tidak berpikir bahwa membuat Sehun tinggal bersamanya adalah ide yang baik.

"Baek, dia tidak akan setuju dan kau jelas tahu itu." Jongin membenci kebenaran dalam kalimatnya. Baekhyun menatapnya prihatin sementara Chanyeol mencari apa maksud perkataan Jongin. Jika Sehun dirumahnya, dia tidak yakin dapat menyimpan rahasianya lebih lama lagi. Dia akan memberi tahu Sehun semuanya, dia akan menyatakannya dan mengangkat beban yang ada di dadanya sejak pertama kali dia bertemu Sehun. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah Sehun terima. Jongin tahu dan ini membuatnya gila karena di satu sisi dia menginginkannya. Terpampang dihadapannya sesuatu yang ditutupinya dibalik topeng yang dingin, dibalik topeng kebenciannya.

"Itu bukan masalah utama sekarang." Baekhyun berkata. "Dia membutuhkan kesembuhan fisik dan mental yang tidak akan bisa dia dapatkan di tempat yang bisa diserang kapan saja seperti disini." Sebelum Jongin sempat membalas, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Aku tahu Jongin." Baekhyun berbisik, "Tapi jika Yifan menemukannya, aku takut Sehun yang kita kenal akan menghilang selamanya."

Jongin memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun. Tidak sepenuhnya salah, terlalu benar malah. Jongin sudah melihat apa yang Yifan bisa perbuat pada Sehun dan Jongin ingat bagaimana rasanya diselamatkan hanya dengan kalimat pendek dari Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain merasakan sakit seperti itu, apalagi Sehun. Tapi tetap saja, kalau Sehun disana dia akan mengetahui kehidupan Jongin yang menyedihkan, sendirian. Itu akan menjadi hal yang paling sulit, jika disebutkan dalam kata yang sederhana. Keheningan disekeliling mereka terlalu mencekam, bahkan untuk bernafas. Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak menginginkan ini tapi dia juga menginginkannya, sangat, disaat yang bersamaan dan dia tahu keputusan sudah dibuat.

"Baiklah." Gumamnya. Saat Jongin mendongak dia melihat kelegaan di wajah Baekhyun.

* * *

 ** _Is this good?_**


	3. Moved Out

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Halaman villa ditutupi lapisan tebal salju segar. Salju tersebut menutupi kesan suram dan tua yang ada di villa itu, membuat Jongin berhenti saat melewati jendela besar di ruang duduknya. Dari sana Jongin dapat melihat pohon oak besar, tempat Jongin membuat manusia salju untuk pertama kalinya, ditemani ibunya yang membimbing dengan semangat. Tidak jauh disebelah kiri pohon tersebut ada lapisan tebal es yang menutupi kolam ikan besar milik kakeknya, tempat pertama kali Jongin diajarkan berseluncur oleh ayahnya. Setelah hujan salju begini biasanya kenangan tentang kedua orang tuanya muncul lebih kuat daripada hari biasanya. Seperti sekarang saat dia berdiri disini, dia bisa melihat bayangan kedua orang tuanya berjalan di atas salju, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, memintanya bergabung bersama mereka berdua.

 _Kalau aku bisa, aku pasti akan bergabung._ Dia melihat ibunya tersenyum ke arahnya seperti yang selalu ada di ingatannya, senyum secerah matahari terbit, sesejuk angin di musim panas. Dia tidak terkejut melihat bayangan kedua orang tuanya lebih jelas hari ini. Ibunya selalu menyukai salju segar yang baru saja turun dan ayahnya suka melihat ibunya bahagia. Di hari seperti ini mereka merasa tidak akan ada yang bisa mengusik mereka, tidak ada satu hal pun yang lebih penting diluar sana kalau mereka sudah berkumpul di hari seperti ini.

 _"Jongin, saljunya sangat cantik sekali hari ini. Ayo keluar dan membuat manusia salju bersama ibu."_ Jongin tersenyum dan menghampiri jendela tersebut, menempelkan tangan pada permukaan kaca yang dingin. Suara ibunya berbicara terngiang di ingatannya, persis seperti dulu. _"Ayo bermain bersama ibu."_ Setelah itu ibunya akan tertawa bahagia karena berhasil melempar bola salju pada ayahnya. Jongin akan memakai jubah musim dinginnya yang penuh bulu dan topi rajutan merah yang dibuatkan ibunya sebagai kado natal saat dia berumur 8 tahun. Ibunya akan terlihat sangat bahagia dengan matanya yang bersinar cerah. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa mengingat warna mata ibunya, cokelat? Cokelat tua seperti kayu oak atau cokelat yang lebih muda?

 _Aku tidak bisa. Kau bukan ibuku, kau hanya bayangan halusinasiku._ Sakit di dadanya terasa familiar, karena itu lah yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali dia mencoba berpaling dari bayangan kedua orang tuanya. Kadang dia tidak sanggup berpaling, kadang dia akan menjawab mereka, mendengarkan mereka. Tidak ada bedanya, rasa sakitnya sama.

 _"Ayo Jongin, saljunya sangat cantik. Ayo bermain dengan ibu."_ Suaranya menggoda, persis seperti yang diingatnya, kadang dia tak mengerti, kenapa waktu tidak juga menyerah untuk membujuk Jongin mengikuti ke dua orang tuanya? Enam tahun waktu yang cukup lama untuk hidup bertemankan bayangan. Setelah itu dia akan teringat mata cokelat Sehun yang menatapnya di pengadilan dan memintanya untuk tidak menyerah. Sekarang dia bisa melihat salju yang bersinar dimana bayangan kedua orang tuanya tersenyum disana dengan perasaan sedih.

Kaca di sekitarnya mulai berembun karena panas yang dikeluarkan tubuhnya, dia hampir tersenyum saat menjawab, "Lain kali, Bu." Jongin menghela nafas, "Ingat anak laki-laki manis di depan perpustakaan kota? Dia disini dan dia membutuhkan seseorang sekarang." Jongin mengambil jeda. "Aku ingin menjadi seseorang itu. Aku harus bertahan disini." Terasa janggal saat dia menyebutkan sesuatu yang hanya ada di pikirannya walaupun dia sudah menahan berhari-hari untuk tidak membicarakannya dengan keras. Tentu saja bayangan itu tidak bisa mendengarnya. Mereka tidak pernah merespon apa yang dikatakan Jongin, sekeras apa pun Jongin berusaha mengobrol dengan mereka. Tetap saja rasanya lega dapat mengucapkannya. Jongin berbalik dan melihat pintu cokelat besar tempat Sehun tidur. Anak laki-laki yang mempunyai bayangan halusinasinya sendiri, yang menghancurkannya lebih daripada yang pernah Jongin rasakan. Jongin berbisik, "Dia disini."

* * *

Seperti yang Jongin kira, memindahkan Sehun membutuhkan kesabaran dan banyak bujukkan. Mungkin juga sedikit kelicikkan, sesuatu yang Jongin senang karena tidak kehilangan keahlian yang diajarkan Ayahnya dulu. Setelah obrolannya dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di depan kamar Sehun, Jongin menyusun rencana untuk menyampaikan pada Sehun, berlatih berbicara di dalam pikirannya sambil duduk di kamar tamu yang diberikan Baekhyun untuknya. Sengaja bersebelahan dengan kamar Sehun. Jongin akan diam sesaat dan memandang tembok di depannya seolah dia bisa menembusnya dan melihat Sehun. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memberikan pilihan lain pada Sehun selain pulang dan tinggal bersamanya. Jongin juga yakin Sehun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Jongin membuat kemungkinan dia akan memberi tahu Sehun alasan dia tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama di Jepang, tapi Jongin takut mengingatkan Sehun pada Yifan, dia takut pada reaksi Sehun nanti.

" _Fuck it!"_ Jongin menggeram pada ruang kosong sambil menatap tembok di depannya, "Kau akan ikut denganku Oh dan tidak ada penolakkan." Jongin menjatuhkan badannya di tempat tidur besar di tengah ruangan. Matanya berkunang dan Jongin reflek menutup kelopaknya. Jongin baru sadar dia terlalu bersemangat, rasanya seperti hidup lagi. Saat baekhyun menunjukkannya koran itu perasaan Jongin seperti bangun dari mati surinya.

Sehun tidak tidur selama yang Jongin harapkan, berjalan keluar kamar begitu efek obatnya habis dan terlihat seperti tidak tidur sama sekali. Belnya berbunyi hanya empat jam setelah Jongin tidur. Jongin langsung berdiri bahkan sebelum dia benar-benar bangun. Sehun berdiri di depan kamarnya begitu Jongin memasuki ruang duduk di depan kamar Sehun, ketakutan terpancar di wajahnya. Jongin tercekat melihatnya, Sehun sangat pucat, seperti habis bertemu hantu dalam mimpinya. Butuh beberapa saat sampai Jongin sadar kalau Sehun memang baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Sehun menatap Jongin dari sebrang ruangan, bibir pucat dan mata yang kosong. Untungnya Baekhyun datang cepat diikuti dengan pelayan, membuat Jongin berhenti untuk menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan ke khawatirannya dengan baik, dia hanya menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di kursi terdekat karena Sehun terlihat bisa jatuh kapan saja. Baekhyun mengusap tangan Sehun pelan berusaha menenangkannya, walaupun jelas terlihat tidak nyaman, tapi perlahan Sehun tenang. Kehadiran Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun tenang membuat Jongin merasa seperti orang asing yang tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihatnya.

Jongin berbalik dan membiarkan Baekhyun menenangkan Sehun. Jongin menghampiri tempat obat Sehun dan menyusunnya. Bukan salah Baekhyun kalau dia tidak bisa mendekati Sehun, tidak bisa menjadi orang yang menenangkannya, membuatnya tersenyum. Baekhyun tidak bisa disalahkan tapi Jongin berharap dia bisa karena itu akan membuat semuanya lebih sederhana.

Jongin mendengar Sehun berbisik sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkapnya. Jongin berbalik dan meminta pelayan membuatkan teh kamomil untuk Sehun lalu mendekat sedikit ke arah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mata Sehun lekat menatapnya sejak dia melangkah. Jadi Jongin menunggu pelayan datang membawa tehnya.

Setelah pelayan memberikan teh pada Jongin barulah Jongin menghampiri Sehun, "Efeknya tidak akan seperti obat penenang, hanya untuk membuat fisikmu sedikit lebih tenang." Sehun tetap menatapnya. Perlahan mengambil cangkir dari tangan Jongin dan meminumnya. Jari Sehun hangat ketika bersentuhan dengan tangan Jongin tadi. Jadi Jongin dengan reflek memegang dahi Sehun.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Sehun menepis tangannya. Karena terkejut, Jongin pun mundur sementara Sehun sudah menjatuhkan cangkirnya dan merapat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas seperti akan berbicara sesuatu tapi Jongin mendahuluinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku khawatir kau demam dan tidak berpikir panjang." Katanya pelan, "Kalau Baekhyun yang memeriksamu bagaimana?" Sehun masih menatap Jongin hingga akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan poni Sehun dan menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sehun. _Dalam keadaan begini saja Sehun tetap cantik_ , pikir Jongin.

"Dahinya panas." Kata Bekhyun pelan, terdengar sedikit khawatir.

Jongin langsung menuju tempat obat dan mengambil obat pereda demam. Jongin mengulurkan botol dan sendoknya pada Sehun, "Ini hanya obat penurun demam Oh." Saat Sehun menatap botol tersebut penuh tatapan benci walaupun akhirnya Sehun meminumnya juga. _God, akan menjadi sangat sulit merawat seseorang tanpa salah berbicara dan tidak berdiri terlalu dekat karena takut menyentuhnya._

Panas Sehun turun dengan cepat dan mereka masih duduk disana dengan teh yang disiapkan oleh pelayan Baekhyun. Saat dikira Sehun sudah cukup kuat Baekhyun pun memulai pembicaraan tentang pulang dan pindah bersama Jongin.

"Tidak!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat begitu dia mendengar kata _pindah_ dan _pulang._ "Tidak. Tidak kesana." Lalu Sehun memeluk dirinya sendiri dan melipat kakinya, membentuk dirinya menjadi sangat kecil.

"Sehun," Kata Baekhyun lembut meletakkan tangan di atas kaki Sehun membuat Sehun berjengit dan membuang mukanya, "kalau ada pilihan lain kau juga tahu kami akan memilihnya." Tapi Sehun tidak mau berhenti, "Semua akan baik-baik saja disana."

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" Sehun berteriak. Sehun menangis dan tidak berhenti menggoyangkan badannya. Jongin sudah menyangka reaksi Sehun akan seperti ini, tapi ini tidak membuat Jongin mudah melihatnya seperti ini. _Yifan benar-benar sudah merusak Sehun._

Seperti tahu tidak akan di dengar, Sehun turun dari duduknya dan berlutut di depan Baekhyun, memohon. Memegang tangan Baekhyun erat. "Aku minta maaf." Tangisnya. "Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan yang ku perbuat. Aku akan memperbaikinya, tapi.." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan suaranya penuh dengan ketakutan, "tolong jangan usir aku." Baekhyun tercekat mendengarnya dan ikut menangis.

"Sehun.. kau tahu kami juga sangat ingin kau tinggal disini.." Baekhyun berkata diantara isakkannya, "Tapi disini tidak aman."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, masih menangis, "Aku tidak akan berisik.. aku tidak akan mengganggu.. aku akan bersikap baik.. tolong, aku akan bersikap baik." Sehun mengatakannya berkali-kali.

Jongin memegang dadanya, menekan keras, menekan rasa sakitnya. Sehun terlihat seperti anak kecil di depannya. Lalu Sehun berbalik padanya, memohon. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantung celananya, dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Memang bukan rencana yang baik, tapi setidaknya Jongin butuh Sehun untuk sadar akan bahaya di didepannya. Baekhyun menggeram marah dan mencoba merebut kertas itu dari Sehun tapi Jongin mencegahnya, "Tidak Baek." Jongin menarik Sehun mendekat, "Dia harus tahu."

Sehun terlihat bingung, tapi dia terlihat lebih kuat, "Harus tahu?" Sehun menatap Jongin. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, seperti kembali menjadi Sehun yang kuat, "Apa yang harus ku ketahui?"

"Alasan kenapa kau harus pulang dan tinggal bersamaku. Baca suratnya Oh." Kata Jongin tegas.

"Jangan Sehun!" Baekhyun masih berusaha tapi Sehun sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kertas ditangannya. Sehun tidak akan pernah sembuh kalau dia tidak bisa menghadapi ketakutannya.

Sehun membaca kertas ditangannya dengan sangat serius, sesaat Jongin berpikir dia baik-baik saja. Jongin pikir mungkin Sehun tidak selemah kelihatannya. Perlahan Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari surat tersebut, nafasnya memburu, tangannya bergetar hebat membuat kertas yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Sehun bahkan terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Datang..dia akan.. dia.." Bibir pucatnya bergetar sementara air mata meluncur di pipinya. Baekhyun ikut berlutut di samping Sehun sementara Jongin mengambil obat penenang. Tanpa Jongin sangka Sehun menolak pelukan Baekhyun dan berjalan ke arahnya, mencengkram tangan Jongin, "Dia tidak boleh menemukanku." Katanya tegas. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, aku tidak bisa, tidak lagi." Air matanya mengering dan dia terlihat sangat terpukul, membutuhkan sandaran. Jadi Jongin membiarkan Sehun bersandar padanya. Jongin membawa Sehun duduk. Merasakan wangi shampoo Sehun yang manis mengelilingi indera penciumannya. Perlahan Jongin membalas genggaman tangan Sehun dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat Sehun tidak menjauh atau berjengit.

"Tidak akan." Jongin mengatakannya seperti itu sesuatu yang jelas tidak akan terjadi. "Dia bahkan tidak akan bisa menghampirimu. Lagi. Aku janji, aku akan meng.. membuatnya menjauh selamanya bahkan sebelum dia menghampirimu. Walaupun aku harus melihatnya mati untuk memastikannya." Setelah selesai berbicara Jongin baru sadar apa yang dikatakannya, pipinya memanas. Semua kata-katanya benar, tentu saja, tidak ada sedikit pun keinginan untuk menariknya lagi. Tetap saja dia membuka lebih banyak dari yang diinginkan, dia belum siap kalau Sehun menolaknya lagi. "Itu lah kenapa kami pikir akan lebih baik kalau kau pindah bersamaku, jauh dari kota, bahkan jauh dari desa terdekat. Tempatnya terisolasi dan dia tidak akan pernah tahu kau berhubungan denganku. Baekhyun tentu akan membantu menyiapkan penjaga disana." Suaranya terdengar terburu-buru dan Jongin dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sebelum dia membongkar rahasianya.

Sehun menegakkan badannya walaupun tetap berada dekat dengan Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin. Dibelakangnya, Jongin dapat melihat Bekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Jongin menatapnya tajam sebentar sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun lagi. Sehun menunduk. Tangan Jongin yang dipegang Sehun terasa terbakar.

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" Tanyanya pelan. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin lagi. Jongin dapat melihat jejak air mata di pipinya dan matanya yang masih merah habis menangis.

"Tentu." Jongin tidak bisa menolak, "Kau bisa mempercayaiku Sehun." Bukan kebohongan sama sekali. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan tangan Jongin. Jongin bersikap seolah dia tidak merasakan dingin atau sendiri setelah tangannya dilepas.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sehun pelan dan Sehun memberikan Jongin senyuman kecilnya. "Apa menurutmu aku bisa meminum obat penenangku sekarang?"

Saat itu Jongin sadar kalau dia memanggil nama Sehun untuk kedua kalinya, bukan marganya.

* * *

Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung mengirim pelayannya ke villa Jongin untuk membersihkannya sementara Jongin memastikan Sehun tertidur. Paviliunnya adalah hadiah yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya untuk ulang tahun Jongin yang ke sebelas. Dan paviliun itu terlalu besar untuk ditinggalinya sendiri, jadi dia meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkannya sebagai kamar Sehun. Jongin memang bercocok tanam dan meramu obat, tapi kalau masalah bersih-bersih, dia jauh dari harapan. Makanya pelayan sangat dibutuhkan disana. Satu hal yang Jongin pastikan, dia tidak mau ada pelayan yang memasuki paviliun ayah dan ibunya. Dia ingin tetap seperti itu. Sehancur apa pun, seberantakan apa pun, dia ingin ruangan itu terkunci dan tidak diganggu. Entah kenapa tapi bukti kehancurannya kadang membuatnya nyaman. Tempat itu bisa menjadi tujuannya saat dia sadar kalau tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa dikunjunginya.

Mereka tinggal di tempat Chanyeol dan Bekhyun selama yang Sehun mau. Sehun meminta agar berada dibawah pengaruh obat tidur selama di pesawat dan itulah yang dilakukan. Membawa Sehun ke tempat umum seperti bandara terlalu beresiko, wartawan dan masyarakat lainnya karena ada Jongin juga disana. Jadi Baekhyun mengatur mereka agar naik helikopter dari rumahnya ke bandara Haneda baru setelah itu naik jet pribadi milik kolega Suho. Turun dari pesawat Sehun sudah terbangun. Tidak mengatakan apa pun saat mereka berada di mobil menuju ke villa Jongin.

Sehun tidak berbicara apa pun untuk menanggapi Baekhyun. Sehun tidak berbicara apa pun saat Baekhyun menunjukkan kamarnya. Harus Jongin akui, pelayan yang dikirim Baekhyun melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, tidak ada debu, tidak ada sarang laba-laba di sudut ruangan. Jendela sudah sangat bersih, bahkan kamar Sehun dipenuhi cahaya yang salju pantulkan dari matahari.

Sulit awalnya bagi Jongin menjelaskan pada Bekhyun kenapa dia tidak ingin paviliun kedua orang tuanya di perbaiki tanpa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Tapi itu sudah menjadi syarat yang Jongin ajukan sebelumnya. Dengan keadaan begini semakin sulit untuk Jongin menghindari bayangan kedua orang tuanya. Dia dapat melihat bayangan mereka dari mata fasetnya. Semakin sulit karena dia harus menemani Baekhyun dan Sehun mengelilingi villa. Untungnya Baekhyun mengambil alih pembicaraan terus-menerus.

Walaupun Sehun tidak membalas perkataannya.

Kamar Sehun terlihat tenang dan bersih diterangi oleh cahaya senja. Kamar ini sudah bertahun-tahun diabaikan Jongin. Jongin yakin baunya sudah seperti rak buku tua neneknya, tapi pelayan yang ditugaskan Baekhyun bisa menghilangkan kesan tersebut. Baekhyun masih berbicara sampai Jongin mengambil alih dan berkata kalau Sehun boleh tinggal disini selama yang dia mau lalu menyuruh Sehun masuk ke kamarnya karena dari tadi Sehun hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar seolah menunggu perintah. Sehun masuk dan membiasakan diri dalam kamar barunya.

Baekhyun menarik Jongin agak jauh dari Sehun dan memberi Jongin ponsel, "Di dalamnya ada nomorku, Chanyeol dan Suho." Jongin menatap ponsel ditangannya. "Aku tahu kau akan membutuhkannya kalau bahan-bahan ramuan dan obatmu habis atau keadaan lainnya."

"Terima kasih Baek." Jongin berkata.

"Aku tahu aku sudah meminta terlalu banyak darimu Jong, kau tahu sebuah ponsel tidak cukup membalas kebaikanmu." Baekhyun berbicara.

"Kau tahu jelas alasan aku melakukannya." Jongin berbisik.

"Tapi aku yakin kau akan membutuhkan bantuan." Seolah Baekhyun tidak mendengar, "AKu berbicara pada Chanyeol dan dia setuju untuk mencarikanmu pelayan yang bisa dipercaya." Baekhyun berkata pelan, "Mereka akan kesini seminggu lagi setelah pelatihannya selesai."

"Mereka? Baekhyun aku tidak mau banyak.." Jongin menolak.

"Hanya dua orang, aku juga tahu kau tidak ingin diganggu." Baekhyun memotong. Jongin mengucapkan terima kasihnya pelan, "Kau tahu berterima kasih tidak diperlukan kan?" Tanya Baekhyun, "Saat ini Sehun sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang, perhatian, afeksi, aku tahu kau bisa memberikannya." Jongin menunduk, tidak membantah. " _Good boy._ Ada satu hal lagi." Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah katalog pada Jongin. "Aku tahu kau membutuhkan banyak alat kesehatan untuk memeriksa Sehun, tapi aku tidak tahu harus membelikan apa. Jadi tolong pilih alat apa saja yang kau butuhkan dan aku akan secepat mungkin mengirimkannya kesini." Jongin hampir protes tapi Baekhyun memotong lagi, "Untuk Sehun, tolong pikirkan saja." Katanya pelan kali ini.

"Terima kasih Baek." Jongin berkata pelan, "Terima kasih banyak."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan mengunjungi kalian setiap hari sebelum pelayan datang." Baekhyun mengusap pipi Jongin, "Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu Jongin. Tidak satu hari pun berlalu tanpa penyesalan." Baekhyun berbisik dan Jongin mempercayainya. Mungkin suatu saat Jongin juga bisa memaafkannya.

Saat Baekhyun pergi, Jongin melihat Sehun duduk tenang di kursi yang menghadap ke jendela memperhatikan matahari terbenam.

* * *

Itu tiga hari yang lalu dan Jongin mulai khawatir tentang diamnya Sehun.

Pagi hari, villa akan dipenuhi cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan salju. Jongin akan berjalan ke kamar yang ditempati Sehun. Jongin akan duduk bersama Sehun yang memakan buah dari Baekhyun sebagai sarapan. Jongin juga menyediakan teh dan susu jadi Sehun tinggal memilih mana yang diinginkan. Sementara Jongin akan memakan roti bakar dan telur untuk sarapannya. Di hari ketiga ini Jongin melihat Sehun memakan sereal yang diberikan Baekhyun kemarin.

Biasanya Jongin akan membicarakan sesuatu yang ringan seperti cuaca, yang semakin dingin beberapa hari ini dan kira-kira makanan apa yang dinginkannya untuk makan siang. Membicarakan tentang ramuan yang diberikannya pada Sehun, untuk menambah nutrisi, memperbaiki pencernaan dan lain sebagainya.

Hari ini sama saja sampai Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan berbicara untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga hari ini, "Aku suka _frosted flakes_." Dia berkata dengan suara pelan, Jongin bahkan hampir mengabaikannya.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya terkejut, " _Frosted_ apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Sehun mengangkat kotak serealnya dan menunjukkan pada Jongin. Jongin mengambil kotaknya dan memperhatikan kotak tersebut. "Sereal ini varian _frosted flakes,_ merknya _Kellogg's_."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dia pura-pura memperhatikan kardusnya. Sebenarnya Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang sudah tidak berjengit lagi ketika Jongin mendekat, tidak seperti hari pertama dia datang kesana. "Kenapa namanya harus _frosted?_ " Jongin bertanya sambil melihat isi kotaknya, "Apa rasanya dingin?" Sementara Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya. Karena Jongin tidak mempedulikannya, Sehun pun mulai memakan sarapannya. Saat itu Jongin dapat melihat cahaya kembali ke wajah pucat Sehun.

Pelan-pelan Jongin memasukkan tangan pada kotak sereal tersebut, memperhatikan bentuknya sebelum memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Jongin sudah lama tidak memakan makanan instan seperti itu, dia biasanya hanya makan buah, sayuran, ikan, daging saja jarang. Jongin terkejut mendapati rasa manis yang membanjiri lidahnya saat dia mengunyah sereal tersebut. Jongin berkedip dan memperhatikan lagi kotak sereal tadi. Sadar atau tidak Jongin tersenyum, "Rasanya enak!" Lalu memasukkan lagi tangannya ke dalam kotak untuk mengambil lebih banyak sereal dan memakannya langsung, Jongin hampir tersedak mendengar suara tawa pelan.

Terdengar seperti lonceng kemenangan di telinganya.

* * *

Suara tawa itu membuatnya semangat menjalani hari sampai ke hari berikutnya. Setidaknya sekarang Jongin dapat berharap kalau keadaan Sehun akan semakin membaik. Sehun tetap tak banyak bicara tapi sekarang Sehun sudah bisa menatap Jongin saat Jongin bicara dan sudah tidak berjengit ketika Jongin mendekat. Selain itu Sehun juga makan dengan baik dan kulitnya sudah tidak sepucat dulu, tapi ekspresi sedih Sehun belum menghilang. Jongin tahu akan butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengembalikan senyumannya. Kekerasan yang dialami Sehun sangat serius, akan sangat sulit bagi Sehun mempercayai orang lagi, apalagi kembali seperti dulu.

Jongin merasa aneh karena tidak tinggal sendirian lagi di villa ini. Tadinya dia mengira kalau dia akan terus sendirian sampai nanti masyarakat melupakan apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya sehingga dia bisa meraih gelar dokter yang diinginkannya. Walaupun sekarang dia tidak yakin menginginkan itu lagi. Sekarang dia mempunyai seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya, dan dia harus menolongnya. Villanya sudah tidak lagi kosong dan dia bahagia karenanya.

Jongin sudah tidak membutuhkan bayangan sebagai teman bicaranya, walaupun mereka tidak berhenti muncul.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun terasa menyenangkan walaupun Sehun tidak banyak berbicara dan lebih memilih memperhatikan salju yang jatuh dari langit. Jongin menghargai keinginan Sehun akan keheningan. Baekhyun juga masih datang untuk menemani Sehun mengobrol dan Jongin akan menggantikannya ketika Baekhyun sudah pulang. Jongin harus menemani Sehun karena Sehun tidak suka ditinggal sendiri untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi Jongin memperhatikan kalau perlahan Sehun sudah berani keluar dari ketakutannya. Mulai ada kehidupan lagi dimata Sehun. Jongin menemani Sehun karena, walaupun Jongin tahu ini nyata, Jongin takut Sehun akan menghilang dan Jongin akan kembali sendiri.

Lebih dari itu, karena ini Sehun.

Sehun tampak lebih hidup dari hari ke hari, karena dia sudah bisa tidur sedikit lama di malam hari. Sehun menjadi lebih manis lagi sampai Jongin kadang tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Membuat Jongin semakin mencintai Sehun, pada setiap senyumannya, setiap pandangan matanya, setiap Sehun menatapnya. Jongin tidak takut karena ini bukan perasaan yang baru. Jongin takut karena perasaan ini sudah lama tidak dilihatnya sesering ini, biasanya dia akan menekan perasaan ini. Sekarang, dia bisa merasakan kalau perasaannya pada Sehun semakin hidup, perlahan menghangatkannya.

Sekarang Sehun akan tertawa pada sesuatu yang dikatakan Jongin atau membalas ejekan Jongin seperti saat mereka sekolah dulu. Sekarang Sehun sudah berani keluar dari kamarnya, duduk di ruang tamu saat Baekhyun datang, mengobrol dengan baekhyun. Jongin memperhatikan kalau sekarang Sehun sudak sedikit tertarik pada topik apa pun yang sedang dibicarakan.

Dua hari setelah kejadian sereal itu Sehun bertanya apa Jongin punya buku untuk dibacanya atau apa Jongin bisa bermain catur dengannya. "Aku sangat payah bermain catur." Kata Sehun, "Tapi aku lumayan dalam permainan _janggi._ " Dia tidak menatap Jongin saat mengatakannya, tapi ada sedikit harapan di suaranya yang Jongin tidak akan tega untuk kecewakan.

Jadi sore hari setelah Baekhyun pulang, Jongin akan menyiapkan papan _janggi_ di ruang kesukaan Jongin, menyalakan perapian dan mereka bermain sampai Sehun mencoba menutupi rasa kantuknya. Sehun masih mempunyai masalah tidur karena mimpi buruk masih menghampirinya. Kadang Jongin bisa mendengar Sehun menangis. Tapi mereka akan bermain dua sampai tiga putaran sampai Sehun tidak bisa lagi membuka matanya. Dan mereka tidak pernah bosan. Jongin tidak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun. Dia suka melihat Sehun berkonsentrasi dengan bibirnya yang dilengkungkan ke bawah. Jongin berharap akhir minggu ini dia sudah bisa menyentuh Sehun untuk memudahkan segalanya.

Sehun juga tidak berbohong saat dia berkata lumayan bisa memainkan _janggi._ Sehun sering mengalahkan Jongin. Setidaknya Jongin tahu Sehun sudah mulai bisa berkonsentrasi. Sehun sering tertawa karena biasanya Jongin akan bermain curang agar tidak kalah, memindahkan bidak Sehun atau mengacak-acak papannya saat sudah benar-benar kesal.

Saat sedang tertawa atau berkonsentrasi mengalahkan Jongin, Sehun tetap cantik. Rasanya Jongin bisa menatap Sehun sepanjang malam tanpa merasa lelah. Yang sebenarnya sering Jongin lakukan. Masuk ke kamar Sehun perlahan untuk melihat Sehun tidur dari kursi yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk sarapan sampai pagi. Kalau Sehun keberatan, dia tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali. Sehun masih memberikan senyuman untuk Jongin ketika dia bangun.

Jongin berpikir apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai pantas mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan ini. Kalau dipikir lagi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kadang dia merasa tinggal menunggu kapan ini akan berakhir. Kebahagiaan tidak pernah bertahan lama di hidupnya. Sementara dia tahu Sehun disini hanya karena dia membutuhkan tempat yang aman untuk penyembuhannya. Jongin tidak bisa berhenti berharap untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua.

Yang Jongin butuhkan hanya kesempatan lainnya.


	4. Learn to Life

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Butuh lebih dari seminggu sampai Sehun benar-benar mau keluar dari villa dan menikmati udara segar di luar ruangan. Jongin baru memperbolehkan Sehun berkeliling di sekitar villa saja.

Saat itu Baekhyun sudah mengirimkan tiga pelayan ke villanya. Begitu Jongin protes, Baekhyun bilang kalau Chanyeol memberikan satu pelayan untuk Sehun, bukan Jongin. Jongin bisa apa kan? Karena ternyata pelayan-pelayan yang dikirim Baekhyun sangat membantu. Jongin lupa kapan terakhir kali dia tidak perlu melakukan apa pun lagi selain makan dan tidur. Kalau dia sendiri akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk pergi ke desa dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan, tapi sekarang ada Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun hanya untuk membeli makanan. Walaupun Baekhyun membawakan banyak kebutuhan mereka seperti roti, susu, sayuran dan buah-buahan, Jongin tidak mau lagi bergantung pada Baekhyun lebih dari yang sudah dia lakukan. Baekhyun sudah membelikannya banyak instrument untuk memeriksa Sehun dan juga tiga orang pelayan yang membantunya. Jongin tidak mau menerima lebih banyak atau berharap Baekhyun memberikannya lebih banyak lagi.

Tiga orang pelayan yang dibawa Baekhyun, satu laki-laki dan dua perempuan berada di umur yang tidak terlalu muda tapi juga tidak terlalu tua. Yang laki-laki bernama Arta, terlihat lebih tenang dari yang lainnya. Sedangkan yang perempuan merupakan perempuan kembar bernama Ayami dan Ayomi. Keduanya termasuk orang yang sangat ceria, Sehun kadang suka berjengit karena mereka berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi. Chanyeol dan Bekhyun sengaja mengambil orang Jepang untuk menghindari sesuatu yang buruk kalau ada yang tidak menyukai Jongin. Awalnya Jongin khawatir mereka akan kesulitan berkomunikasi, untungnya pelatihan yang diberikan pada mereka termasuk pelatihan bahasa.

Dengan lebih banyak orang di sekitarnya, Sehun jadi mempunyai keinginan lebih untuk keluar kamar. Baekhyun bilang mereka juga di latih beladiri, jadi Jongin tidak perlu khawatir kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Terutama Arta, dia sudah memperbaiki hampir sekeliling villa agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk kecuali lewat gerbang depan.

* * *

Jongin sedang di perpusatakaan neneknya saat Sehun berkeliling mencarinya, karena ternyata Baekhyun pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Baekhyun akan tinggal selama dua minggu di Jepang untuk menutupi jejak mereka, kalau keadaan terlihat aman barulah dia kembali mengunjungi Sehun dan Jongin.

Jongin bukan tipe orang yang bisa belajar dengan rapih. Di mejanya saat ini terdapat beberapa buku yang terbuka juga lembaran-lembaran kertas yang digunakannya untuk mencatat. Karena bukunya sudah cukup tua, Jongin harus menggunakan sarung tangan untuk membacanya. Jongin tidak ingin merusak buku-buku tersebut.

Saking tuanya buku-buku tersebut, banyak sekali penyakit-penyakit aneh beserta efeknya yang tertulis di buku-buku itu. Membacanya kadang memebuat Jongin mual. Tapi dia tetap membacanya dan memastikan untuk tak melewatkan apa pun.

Saat ini Jongin sedang membaca buku mengenai penyakit seperti kanker, dan penyakit lainnya yang belum banyak didapatkan obat penyembuhnya. Terlalu serius membaca membuatnya lupa waktu. Sampai Sehun mengetuk pintu perpustakaan dan memasukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Hai Sehun. Dimana Baekhyun?" Terlihat Sehun sedikit tidak nyaman berdiri di depan pintu.

"Dia sudah pulang." Sehun menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Maaf jika menganggu." Katanya pelan. "Karena Baekhyun sudah pulang aku pikir.. apa.. mungkin aku bisa menemuimu." Terdengar sedikit harapan di suaranya yang membuat Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Tentu kau tidak mengangguku Sehun." Jongin menepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya untuk Sehun, "Kau boleh bergabung denganku kapan pun kau mau." Jongin berusaha setenang mungkin. Pikirannya terus berkata, _Sehun disini. Memberanikan dirinya keluar kamar untuk menemuiku._

Sehun perlahan masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada meja yang dipenuhi buku-buku tua Jongin. "Kau yakin? Kau terlihat sibuk." Sehun kembali menggigiti bibirnya.

"Sehun, selama kau disini, villa ini juga menjadi rumahmu. Kau boleh kemanapun kapanpun sesukamu," Jongin memberikan senyumnya dan sekali lagi menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, "dan aku tidak terlalu sibuk." Jongin meyakinkan.

Sehun mendekat dan duduk ragu-ragu disamping Jongin. Sehun diam-diam memperhatikan buku yang sedang dibaca Jongin saat dia datang. Terlihat seperti ada perdebatan dalam pikirannya, "Jangan khawatir. Ini bukan untuk membunuh seseorang." Jongin berkata ringan. Sehun mengangguk dan mendekatkan dirinya untuk membaca buku itu lebih jelas. "Ini semacam risetku. Aku berniat membuat obat untuk penyakit-penyakit seperti kanker atau diabetes. Mereka penyakit yang hampir tidak mungkin disembuhkan, setidaknya sampai sekarang." Katanya pelan, kata per kata.

"Kau menemukan obatnya?" Sehun bertanya lembut, jelas sekali Sehun terkesan. Membuat pipi Jongin memanas, karena tujuan Jongin menceritakan pada Sehun bukan untuk membuatnya terkesan.

" _Well,_ aku lebih seperti bertaruh disini. Aku mempelajari banyak dasar mengenai ilmu kesehatan, ramuan, obat dan lain-lain. Aku ingin membuat ramuan yang lebih spesifik untuk satu orang dibandingkan obat umum seperti yang dijual di toko-toko. Kadang ada orang yang tidak membutuhkan senyawa a karena dia hanya butuh senyawa b untuk sembuh. Yang lain butuh senyawa a, b, dan sedikit senyawa c untuk sembuh. Dari situ aku berpikir kalau kita bisa fokus ke kebutuhan orang tersebut juga senyawa apa yang dibutuhkannya, mereka harusnya bisa lebih cepat sembuh." Sehun tersenyum mendengar Jongin yang berbicara dengan semangat, "Tentu saja ini baru teori. Aku kan tidak boleh mempratikannya."

"Jadi apa saja yang kau butuhkan untuk membuat ramuannya?" Sehun bertanya, terdengar tertarik.

Jongin menarik kursinya mendekat dan mengambil kertas catatannya. "Setiap penyakit ada tingkatan dan penyebabnya masing-masing, mental maupun fisikal. Dari situ ada beberapa faktor lagi yang harus ku dapatkan informasinya untuk mengetahui persisnya jumlah ramuan yang dibutuhkan pasien. Sayangnya riset yang kulakukan ini membutuhkan lebih banyak tenaga dan sumber daya lainnya untuk dilakukan, jadi aku belum berani untuk menerapkannya pada pasien sungguhan." Jongin kembali memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun.

"Walau begitu," Sehun memulai, "aku pikir ini ide yang sangat baik, lagi pula kau sudah mendapatkan sangat banyak referensi dan teori hanya dari buku-buku ini. Aku yakin kalau kau mendapatkan sumber informasi yang lain kau bisa menyelesaikan risetmu. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba daftar ke perguruan tinggi? Penemuanmu ini bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa." Mata cokelat itu menatap Jongin dan memberikan efek langsung ke jantungnya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke catatannya. Dia tahu jawabannya akan lebih menyakitkan ketika diucapkan, "Dunia ini bukan.. tempat untuk anak koruptor Sehun. Kau juga tahu, mereka tidak akan membiarkanku berkuliah, apalagi bekerja, tidak peduli kalau bukan aku yang korupsi." Itulah alasan kenapa dia menjalani 6 tahun hidupnya sendirian. Keluarganya memilih jalan yang salah dan dia menerima hukumannya. Sehun tercekat mendengar alasannya. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli, dia tidak mau membahasnya lagi, "Apa kau mau aku menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi?" Jongin dapat melihat ekspresi lega Sehun ketika menjawab iya dengan suara pelan.

Mereka mendiskusikan banyak hal sampai Sehun benar-benar mengantuk. "Terima kasih sudah mau berbicara denganku seperti berbicara dengan orang yang mengerti dunia pengobatan juga." Sehun berbicara saat Jongin memberinya obat tidur. "Padahal kau tahu aku bodoh masalah pelajaran."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu bodoh Sehun." Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Jongin.

* * *

Baekhyun baru datang dua minggu setelahnya, dia datang lebih siang dari biasanya, dengan banyak sekali _paper bag_ yang tercetak berbagai merk.

"Habis merampok Baek?" Jongin tidak tergerak sama sekali untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"Hai juga Jongin." Baekhyun tersenyum malas sambil menyimpan semua _paper bag_ yang dibawanya.

"Hai Baek. Jadi kau habis merampok?" Jongin kembali meneruskan membaca bukunya. Sementara Sehun tertawa pelan disebelah Jongin.

Saat ini Sehun sedang membaca novel fiksi yang dipinjamkan Jongin sedangkan Jongin sedang membaca salah satu buku ramuannya. Saat seperti ini mengingatkan Jongin saat masa sekolah dulu. Jongin dan Baekhyun akan berdebat mengenai hal tidak penting dan Jongdae akan tertawa melihat mereka.

"Aku habis belanja Jong. Terima kasih sudah berbaik hati menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas."

"Belanja untuk seluruh desa?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ini banyak sekali." Tawa Sehun semakin kencang, kalau mereka berdua menyadari mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Tidak seperti seseorang disini," Baekhyun melirik Jongin, "aku peduli pada temanku." Kali ini melirik Sehun. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku memakai baju bekas." Pecah sudah tawa Sehun.

"Oi Baek!" Jongin kesal, "Yang kau bilang baju bekas itu bajuku yang belum pernah ku pakai."

"Apa bedanya?" Baekhyun menjawab sengit.

Jongin mendengus, malas membalas Baekhyun dia pun kembali membaca bukunya.

"Sehun." Baekhyun menyerahkan satu kantung pada Sehun.

"Baek, kau tidak perlu membelikanku sebanyak ini." Sehun berusaha menolak.

"Tenang saja Sehun." Bakehyun duduk di sebelah Sehun, aku menyimpan semua bukti pembayarannya, jadi kau bisa mengambil yang kau suka dan aku akan mengembalikan yang tidak kau sukai." Perkataan Baekhyun ini menarik perhatian Jongin.

"Terima kasih Baek." Sehun berkata sambil mengeluarkan _sweater_ berwarna hijau tua dari dalam _paper bag_ yang diberikan Baekhyun tadi, "Ini bagus sekali."

"Akan lebih bagus kalau kau padukan dengan _jeans_ yang kusimpan disana." Baekhyun menunjuk _paper bag_ lainnya yang tadi disimpan Baekhyun di pojok ruangan, "Bagaimana kalau kau lihat dulu sekarang, biar bisa ku kembalikan kalau kau tidak suka." Sehun mengangguk dan melihat-lihat apa yang dibawakan Baekhyun.

Mata Jongin seperti sensor otomatis yang mengikuti arah pergerakan Sehun. Dia melihat Sehun membuka _paper bag_ berisi _jeans,_ memastikan nomornya sesuai lalu melipatnya lagi. _Paper bag_ kedua berisi sepatu, Jongin selalu lemah kalau melihat sepatu. Enam tahun ini dia berusaha keras bertahan dengan sepatu terakhir yang dibelinya.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, Jongin berkata. " _Good job Baek."_

" _I can't thank you enough Jong, he's getting better_." Baekhyun berbisik. "Kalau bukan karena usahamu, aku yakin dia masih bersembunyi, tidak tidur, tidak makan." Jongin berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mengusapnya pelan, "Aku pikir dia tidak akan bisa sembuh." Baekhyun menelan tangisannya. "Terima kasih Jong. Terima kasih banyak."

"Kau yang paling tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin, dia berdiri dan mengusap pipi Jongin, "Aku tahu. Itu lah kenapa usahamu berhasil." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Hadiahmu sudah ku simpan di kamarmu." Kata Baekhyun lalu menjauh dari Jongin dan membantu Sehun yang kesusahan menyesuaikan pakaiannya.

Hari itu Jongin memutuskan bahwa dia kembali mempercayai Baekhyun.

* * *

Mereka sedang di dapur saat ini.

Jongin, walupun bersyukur atas bantuan para pelayan, tapi dia merindukan memasak. Dia merindukan rasa menyenangkan saat masakannya jadi atau saat mencari tambahan apa yang cocok dengan masakan utamanya. Jadi malam ini, Jongin menawarkan Sehun untuk membuatkannya makan malam. Awalnya para pelayan tidak mau membiarkan Jongin memasak sendiri, tapi mereka lebih tahu untuk tidak menolak permintaan Jongin.

Ayami dan Ayomi berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Jongin memasak jadi mereka bisa bertindak cepat jika dibutuhkan. "Kami ingin melihat kemampuan Tuan Jongin _memasak_." Ayami berkata, jelas sekali nada mengejek disana. Sedangkan Sehun hanya duduk di kursi yang sudah di ambilkan Arta untuknya. Sehun tidak terlalu suka bercanda, karena dia takut kelewatan dan Jongin akan marah padanya.

Saat itu Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Hari itu sebenarnya bukan hari terbaik Jongin. Jongin biasanya bisa menghilangkan bayangan kedua orang tuanya jika muncul agar Sehun tidak melihat kelemahannya. Tapi hari itu ayahnya sudah muncul bahkan sejak Jongin bangun tidur. Kadang ayahnya akan berbicara padanya walaupun lebih sering diam. Tapi keberadan ayahnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Jongin tidak nyaman. Baekhyun bahkan tidak datang sama sekali hari ini. Baekhyun memang sebelumnya pernah bilang agar Sehun tidak terlalu bergantung pada keberadaannya. Jongin bersyukur Baekhyun tidak datang, karena Jongin yakin Baekhyun pasti akan langsung menyadari ada yang salah dengannya.

Sebenarnya ini juga alasan utama dia ingin memasak. Dia butuh pelepasan untuk stressnya. Tapi sekarang setiap dia melihat ke arah manapun, Jongin dapat melihat bayangan putih ayahnya yang berdiri disebelahnya. Ingin rasanya Jongin berteriak, memecahkan sesuatu sampai dia melihat Sehun, duduk di kursinya sambil membaca buku, jadilah Jongin menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya untuk bertahan. Sesekali bayangan ayahnya akan membisikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang pernah dibicarakan ayahnya pada Jongin dulu lalu dia hanya akan berdiri di sebelah Jongin.

Saat sarapan tadi pagi di kamar Sehun, ayahnya membisikkan sesuatu tentang rencananya menghancurkan para pengkhianat yang membuat Jongin hampir saja tersedak tehnya. Siangnya saat mereka sedang di perpustakaan, Ayahnya terus saja membisikan sesuatu padanya sampai Jongin merasa sangat tidak nyaman, "Aku sedikit pusing dan kurang bisa berkonsentrasi, boleh tolong ulangi?" Jongin meminta Sehun mengulangi novel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun memandangnya khawatir.

"Iya." _Aku ingin mendengarmu berbicara._ Sehun meneruskan bacaannya. Dengan begini suara bisikkan ayahnya sedikit tersamar dengan suara Sehun.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu yang dari telur?"

"Aku akan membuatkanmu _cloud eggs_ bagaimana? Walaupun biasanya dimakan saat sarapan, kalau dimakan dengan _mashed potato_ akan terasa seperti makan malam." Jongin menjawab.

"Kau yakin bisa membuatnya sendiri?" Sehun bertanya pelan sedangkan Jongin tertawa untuk menutupi suara ayahnya, _kau mengecewakanku Jongin, berteman dengan pengkhianat._

"Aku bisa." Sehun mendekat pada Jongin. _Jongin kau tahu keluarganya sudah mengkhianati kita._

"Jadi kau pernah membuat ini sebelumnya?" Sehun bertanya saat Jongin menyiapkan telur dan kentangnya lalu menyalakan ovennya.

Jongin berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun ketika dia melihat bayangan ayahnya terlihat seperti akan mencekik Sehun, "Menjauh darinya!" Jongin mendesis tajam, membuat Sehun yang tadinya sedang memperhatikan bahan yang di persiapkan Jongin menengok.

"Apa?" Sehun terlihat bingung, "Menjauh dari siapa?" Terlihat muka Sehun memucat, "Kau yakin baik-baik saja Jongin? Kau terlihat pucat."

Jongin menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering, "Ya, aku minta maaf. Aku pasti lebih lelah daripada yang ku kira." Jongin memijat pelan dahinya.

Sehun lebih mendekat pada Jongin, "Kau tidak perlu memasak malam ini." Sehun berkata pelan, walaupun tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir di dalamnya.

Jongin tidak suka saat Sehun mengkhawatirkannya, dia tidak suka terlihat lemah di depan Sehun. Jongin mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang, walaupun sebenarnya dia takut. Bayang orang tuanya tidak pernah seperti ini. Mereka ingin Jongin bergabung dengan mereka, tapi tidak pernah melukai Jongin. Tapi bayangan itu bukanlah kedua orang tuanya, "Aku suka memasak." Jongin akhirnya berkata, "Dapat membantuku saat sedang stress atau untuk saat ini lelah." Sehun memperhatikan Jongin dengan sangat serius untuk melihat apa yang Jongin katakan benar. Pandangan ini selalu membuat Jongin lemah, jadi dia memilih diam daripada membocorkan rahasianya. Setelah dirasa yakin, Sehun pun kembali duduk di kursinya dan membaca kembali bukunya.

Jongin baru menyelesaikan setengah masakannya saat bayangan ayahnya kembali lagi, memaksa Jongin untuk menembus bayangannya kali ini.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan?" Sehun bertanya saat ayahnya membisikkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Kalau mau kau bisa mulai menata meja makan." Jongin berusaha keras menyelesaikan kalimatnya, saat ayahnya belum juga berhenti dan ada kentang yang harus ditumbuknya. Untungnya Ayami dengan sangat peka memberikan obat sakit kepala pada Jongin saat Sehun pergi ke ruang makan.

 _Kau tidak boleh berteman dengan anak pengkhianat Jongin._ Ayahnya berbisik ketika Sehun bertanya tempat piringnya. _Kenapa kau selalu mengecewakan Ayah Jong?_

"Keramik China yang sangat indah Jongin." Sehun membawa dua piring besar di tangannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

 _Kenapa kau tidak bisa membanggakan ayah sekali saja Jongin? Kenapa kau harus mengecewakan ayah dan ibu Jongin? Jongin?_

"Jongin.."

 _Jongin.._

"Jongin.. sepertinya telurnya gosong-"

 _Jongin…_

"DIAM!" Jongin menjatuhkan mangkuk yang dipegangnya, "DIAM! DIAM! DIAM!" Jongin melempar semua piring kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Kepalanya sangat sakit sampai dia yakin dia akan mati saat itu juga.

Perlahan saat teriakannya berhenti, oksigen kembali memasuki paru-parunya. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, ayahnya sudah hilang. Dapur berantakan oleh pecahan piring yang langsung dibereskan saat ini oleh Ayami.

Jongin tercekat karena ditengah dapur, Sehun sedang berlutut, tangan menutupi wajahnya dan kaki yang berlipat. Membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin.

"Oh.. _fuck.."_ Jongin berbisik, Jongin langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun dan menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Sehun, tidak peduli kakinya yang sakit terkena pecahan kaca. "Sehun," Jongin memanggil Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya, mengusap pipi Sehun dengan ibu jarinya, "Sehun, _please look at me._ Aku minta maaf, aku memang seharusnya.."

"Aku tidak boleh menatap _Master._ Tidak sampai aku dihukum. Tidak sampai aku mendapatkan pelajaranku." Suaranya terdengar seperti rekaman berulang-ulang.

Saat Sehun memanggilnya _Master,_ Jongin yakin ini salah satu hasil perbuatan Yifan. Jongin menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajah Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajah keduanya, Jongin menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sehun, "Aku bukan _Master_ mu." Jongin berbisik, "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun yang membuatmu harus dihukum Sehun. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Ibu jarinya masih mengusap pipi Sehun.

"Aku akan bersikap baik." Sehun berkata lagi, masih dengan tangisannya. "Tolong hukum aku _Master_. Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku." Matanya fokus pada lantai, tidak sedikitpun menatap Jongin.

"Sehun," Jongin berbisik, "Sehun, ini aku. Aku tidak akan menghukummu. _Please. Look. At. Me."_ Jongin mencoba mengangkat sedikit kepala Sehun agar menatapnya. Tapi Sehun menghindari mata Jongin.

"Aku tidak setara denganmu, aku tidak boleh menatap matamu." Sehun berbisik sekarang. Tangannya gemetaran. Sehun mulai bergumam lagi seperti saat mereka di rumah Baekhyun.

Jongin menjauh sedikit sambil bernafas dalam, perlahan dia mengusap rambut Sehun yang berantakan, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Jongin sedih melihat mata cokelat Sehun terlihat kosong walaupun bibirnya terus bergumam kata-kata maaf berulang-ulang. "Ayomi." Panggil Jongin. Saat pelayan wanita itu menghampiri, Jongin berkata, "Bawakan aku obat penenang yang kusimpan di nakas sebelah tempat tidurku. Bentuknya ampul, ada instrument menyuntiknya juga disana juga obat penenang di kamar Sehun." Pelayan itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan dapur yang sedang dibersihkan Ayami.

Saat Ayomi kembali, Arta mengikuti dibelakangnya membantu membawakan segelas air. "Sehun," Bisik Jongin, "Ini akan sedikit sakit. Tahan ya."

Beberapa saat setelah Sehun berhenti menggumam, Jongin tahu obatnya sudah bekerja. Sehun tetap tidak menjauh dari Jongin, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Sehun menggenggam bagian depan baju Jongin. Ragu Jongin memeluk Sehun dan mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Kau bukan dia." Sehun berbisik, sangat lembut.

Kata-katanya membuat Jongin sakit, Jongin sadar kalau Sehun mencintai Yifan dan membiarkan Yifan melakukan semua ini padanya. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, meyakinkan Sehun kalau dia tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi. "Aku bukan dia." Akhirnya Jongin menjawab. Jongin mendorong Sehun sedikit agar dia bisa menatap mata cokelat itu lagi, "Aku bukan dia dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi dia. Aku minta maaf sudah berteriak, aku tidak menunjukkan teriakan itu padamu." Jongin berkata pelan, "Maaf?" Jongin bernafas lega ketika Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

Jongin membantu Sehun berdiri dan mendudukannya di ruang makan diikuti dengan pelayan yang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kali ini Jongin meminta obat penenang Sehun yang dibawa Arta. "Aku hanya membutuhkanmu meminum setengah sendok saja, aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya. Percayalah padaku, ini akan membantu. Setelah itu kita akan makan malam di kamarmu, karena makan disini jelas bukan ide yang baik." Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tangan Sehun masih gemetaran ketika menerima sendok berisi obat dari Jongin. "Kalau aku.. kalau aku membuatmu marah," Sehun menatap meja di depannya, bingung harus berkata apa.

"Tidak." Jongin berbisik, "Bukan kau. Aku.." Tapi Jongin tidak bisa menjelaskannya, dia merasa bodoh dan malu. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan pada pasiennya kalau dia juga membutuhkan pertolongan?

"Apa karena kau sudah terlalu lama sendiri disini?" Bisikan Sehun sangat pelan sampai Jongin kira itu suara dari bayangan yang lain.

"Kurang lebih begitu." Dia ingin memberi tahu Sehun. Dia berharap bisa membuka mulutnya dan memberikan Sehun penjelasan. Jongin menatap Sehun yang sekarang sudah menatapnya, "Aku tidak bisa.. belum bisa.."

Sehun pasti mendengar sedikit permohonan di suaranya jadi dia berkata, "Jadi kita makan masakan Ayami saja?" Sehun tersenyum. Banyak sekali kata yang tidak bisa diucapkan antar keduanya, masa lalu mereka, yang sebenarnya butuh mereka keluarkan untuk bisa melupakannya. Jongin berharap saat waktunya tiba, Sehun sudah kembali seperti dulu dan lebih siap mendengarkan Jongin. Untuk saat ini, memahami seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

"Kedengaran menyenangkan." Jongin menjawab dengan tawanya.

* * *

 ** _Is it to intense for you guys?_**


	5. Change for Good

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Meskipun Sehun menunjukkan pengertiannya mengenai kondisi Jongin, Sehun tetap terlihat tidak nyaman sepanjang malam itu. Dia terus melihat ke belakang saat dia makan seolah takut ada orang lain disana. Jongin berusaha membuat obrolan mereka seringan mungkin, sebisa mungkin membuat Sehun tertawa, membicarakan buku yang Sehun baca, riset yang dilakukan Jongin, sekerap apapun usaha Jongin, Jongin merasa Sehun sangat jauh saat ini.

Hal ini membuat Jongin cemburu, walaupun Jongin tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan jelas pada siapa dia dia cemburu. Jongin membenci itu, setelah berminggu-minggu mencoba mendapatkan kepercayaan Sehun dan perlahan berhasil, perhatian Sehun kembali dicuri oleh lelaki yang bahkan tidak ada disana. Tentu, Jongin merasa sangat brengsek karena memberi Sehun alasan untuk kembali merasakan takut.

Jongin tahu ketakutan Sehun belum sepenuhnya menghilang, Jongin berpikir kalau diberi waktu untuk menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa tidak semua orang seperti mantan kekasihnya, Sehun akan bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang pernah dirasakannya. Jika sudah begitu, kalau terjadi sesuatu lagi yang memicu traumanya, Sehun pasti dapat bertahan.

Disamping itu Jongin merasa malu karena tidak berhasil mengusir bayangan ayahnya dan malah berteriak seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah berteriak sebelumnya pada bayangan itu, dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu, tapi tidak pernah sampai berteriak. Dia bersumpah untuk tidak mengulangi lagi kesalahannya dan tidak membiarkan dirinya berada di titik itu lagi. Sekali saja cukup. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi pada Sehun lagi.

"Rasanya aneh ya?" Sehun bertanya malam itu. Mereka ada di kamar Sehun, duduk di tempat biasanya mereka menghabiskan sarapan dengan papan caturyang sudah berantakan. Sehun benar-benar payah bermain catur.

"Apa yang aneh?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengarahkan menterinya pada salah satu ksatria Sehun yang otomatis membuat posisi Jongin di atas angin. Jongin tersenyum senang sedangkan Sehun mengerang dan menyenderkan badan pada kursinya, bersiap kalah lagi.

Sehun memfokuskan pandangan pada Jongin, "Kita. _Getting along like this._ " Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Kita biasa bertengkar dulu, tapi aku merasa seperti… maksudku, aku tahu kau dokter tidak resmiku, tapi.." Sehun melihat ke arah lain, menutupi rasa malunya, "aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku bisa nyaman dekat denganmu. Seperti teman." Sehun mengatakan dua kata terakhir dengan suara pelan, menundukkan wajahnya, menunggu reaksi dari Jongin.

Sejujurnya Jongin merasa seperti terbang sekarang, tapi dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar. Berapa lama dia menunggu saat sekolah dulu agar Sehun mau mengakuinya sebagai teman? Walaupun semua rasa cemburu membuat dia bertingkah sangat buruk di sekolah, yang dia inginkan hanya Sehun mengatakan kalau mereka teman. Jongin berdehem untuk memberikan jawabannya, "Kurasa iya." Dia berkata hati-hati, "Selalu ada kemungkinan. Aku sudah berubah jika dibandingkan dengan aku waktu kita sekolah dulu." Jongin memperhatikan papan catur di depannya.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau jelas berubah." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Seperti sadar sesuatu mukanya terlihat panik. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tentu saja kau akan berubah…"

Jongin membenci melihat cahaya dimuka Sehun meredup seperti itu. Jadi dia mendekatkan kursinya pada kursi Sehun dan menyentuh lutut Sehun lembut. "Itu benar Sehun. Tentu saja aku berubah, walaupun lebih seperti aku harus berubah dibanding aku menginginkan untuk berubah. Aku tidak akan tersinggung hanya karena kau mengatakan kenyataan." Senyuman Sehun membuat Jongin lega. Masih banyak yang belum bisa mereka bicarakan tapi Jongin bisa menunggu.

Mereka memulai lagi permainannya. Kali ini Sehun banyak mengikuti saran Jongin. Sementara Jongin berpikir untuk membuat ramuan lain yang bisa mempercepat pulihnya Sehun. Mungkin minggu depan dia sudah bisa memberikannya pada Sehun. Jongin sudah berbicara pada Sehun mengenai ramuan baru ini, tapi Sehun merasa sudah terlalu banyak minum ramuan saat ini.

* * *

Jongin baru saja masuk ke kamarnya ketika Arta mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Tuan Jongin," Suaranya pelan dan dalam, "Ada telepon. Dia bilang namanya Bae Irene." Jongin terkejut, tapi lama kelamaan rasa terkejutnya malah berganti amarah. "Dia bilang ingin berbicara dengan Tuan Sehun."

Jongin menghela nafas jengkel. Walaupun dia berjanji mencoba memahami orang lain, tetap saja rasa bencinya pada orang yang sedang menunggu di telepon saat ini tidak akan pergi. " _Like hell she will._ " Katanya sebal dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun bersikeras memasang telepon di villa ini. Katanya melacak telepon rumah tidak akan semudah melacak ponsel. Hanya Baekhyun yang mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kim." Kata suara diseberang sana begitu Jongin berkata halo.

"Nona Bae, apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Jongin sangat bangga pada dirinya karena bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkata _what the fuck do you want?_

"Umm _well,_ Byun, Baekhyun maksudku, bilang kalau Sehun disana." Jongin hanya berdehem mengiyakan. "Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

Jongin hampir mendengus mendengarnya. Seseorang yang mengaku dirinya sahabat Sehun tapi menelantarkan Sehun, bilang kalau Sehun seharusnya bisa berkata tidak. Kenapa juga Baekhyun memberikan nomor teleponnya? Jongin bersumpah akan berbicara dengan Baekhyun mengenai ini. "Dan kalau benar dia disini, kenapa aku harus mengizinkanmu berbicara dengannya?" Amarah membuat suara yang keluar dari pita suaranya lebih dingin dari yang diharapkan.

"Karena," Katanya pelan. "aku ingin memberitahunya kalau aku salah. Aku.. aku ingin meminta maaf." Suaranya menunjukkan kesungguhan. Suatu pikiran membuat Jongin sadar.

Kalau ini bisa membuat Sehun bahagia bagaimana Jongin mampu menolaknya?

* * *

Memberitahu Sehun saat sarapan membuat Sehun tersedak beberapa kali. Jongin bahkan tidak ingin melakukan ini. Dia tidak ingin perempuan itu disini atau kembali ke hidup Sehun. Tapi, kalau Jongin bisa mentoleransi Chanyeol, kenapa dia tidak bisa mentoleransi Irene juga kan?

"Dia bilang begitu?" Sehun bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh roti bakar, ujung bibirnya di hiasi selai cokelat.

Jongin memotong roti bakarnya agar tangannya tidak tiba-tiba bergerak ke bibir Sehun untuk menghapus selainya. "Iya. Dia bilang ingin berbicara denganmu. Untuk.. untuk meminta maaf." Kata-kata itu bahkan terasa tajam di lidahnya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Sehun memaafkan Irene lalu dia menelantarkan Sehun lagi? Mata cokelat Sehun fokus pada sesuatu dibelakang Jongin, seperti mengingat alasan Irene meminta maaf. Jongin sangat ingin bertanya tapi dia menahannya. Kalau dia mendengar satu lagi alasan yang menyakiti Sehun, Jongin yakin dia tidak akan bisa bersikap lebih baik pada Irene. "Kau mau menemuinya?"

Sehun menatap Jongin nampak terkejut dari lamunannya, "Emm.." Sehun menyesap tehnya. "Aku merindukannya. Dia sahabatku sejak.." Sehun menatap Jongin yang berusaha keras tidak mengubah ekspresi netralnya. "Aku yakin kau tahu."

"Hmm.." Pertanyaannya tidak terjawab, "Ini terserah padamu Sehun." Kata Jongin pelan. "Aku bisa meneleponnya sekarang dan meminta dia datang lain kali, atau tidak sama sekali, ini pilihanmu. Atau kau lebih memilih bicara dengannya lewat telepon saja daripada dia datang kesini?" Dia menjaga suaranya agar tetap terdengar normal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun berkata pelan. "Aku akan menemuinya."

Jongin mengangguk lalu memanggil Arta, "Ya, Tuan Jongin?"

"Nona Bae Irene akan berkunjung jam sebelas hari ini." Suaranya datar. "Saat dia datang tolong antarkan ke observatorium dan minta Ayami menyediakan teh untuk Nona Bae dan Tuan Sehun." Arta mengangguk mendengar perintah Jongin, "Pastikan penghangat ruangan dinyalakan sebelum Tuan Sehun kesana, karena disana sangat dingin." Arta mengangguk lagi, lalu pamit untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Observatorium." Sehun berkata, dahinya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu.

Jongin menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Observatorium merupakan ruangan yang sangat luas di belakang paviliun kedua orang tuanya, dilapisi oleh dinding kaca jadi semua yang berada disitu dapat melihat langsung luasnya villa itu. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer putih, saat musim dingin begini semua akan terlihat sangat putih dari sana. Saat malam akan ada ribuan pantulan sinar putih yang juga merefleksikan bintang di atasnya. _All the white in there had a stunning effect._ Warna kesukaan ayahnya.

"Iya, sempurna untuk menerima tamu." Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebanggaannya dan itu membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Di villa ini ada dua puluh lebih ruang tamu dan ruang duduk," Sehun berkata dan Jongin menolak mengakui bahwa Sehun benar. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mengintimidasi tamu kan?"

Jongin mendengus jengkel, dia tidak tahu harus terkesan atau tidak karena Sehun dapat menangkap maksudnya. Membawa orang seperti Bae Irene, yang tidak dibesarkan dalam kemewahan seperti Jongin, ke dalam observatorium sudah jelas akan memberikan setidaknya sedikit intimidasi. "Tentu tidak." Bohongnya. "Tidak ada salahnya menyediakan yang terbaik kalau ada kan?" Jongin terkejut mendengar Sehun tertawa. Karena setiap saat Jongin mendengar tawa itu, melihat senyumannya, Jongin secara otomatis menahan nafasnya sementara jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, sampai sakit sekali ke tulang rusuk. Jongin sudah jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada Sehun, setelah menghabiskan beberapa bulan bersama, lebih mengenal satu sama lain saat dia membantu Sehun, _now he knew it was hopeless._

"Baiklah di observatorium." Sehun berkata dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Jongin menyadari saat ini Sehun terlihat seperti Sehun yang dulu. Sehun sudah bisa tidur sekarang, tidak ada lagi lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Dia masih terlalu kurus namun berat badannya sudah bertambah dari saat pertama dia datang ke villa. Jongin sudah melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk mengobati luka fisiknya dan Sehun sendiri yang mengoleskan salap buatan Jongin di bekas luka lebamnya.

"Aku merasa kalau aku harus memeriksamu secara menyeluruh nanti malam." Jongin berkata.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun yang sedang memegang cangkir teh bergetar, sepertinya Jongin mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. "Baiklah." Katanya pelan sambil menambahkan susu pada tehnya, "Mau kah kau mencarikan tempat untukku tinggal? Aku rasa ayahku meninggalkan beberapa.."

"Tidak Sehun." Jongin memotong. Mata Sehun terlihat intense saat menatapnya. "Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku ingin kau pergi. Tinggallah disini selama yang kau mau. Ini rumahmu selama kau mau disini." Jongin panik, hari saat Sehun memilih untuk pergi mungkin juga merupakan hari Jongin menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana dia berharap bisa hidup seperti dulu sekarang? Saat dia tahu ada Sehun di dunia ini, mata cokelatnya, rambut hitamnya, suara tawanya. Satu-satunya orang yang Jongin dambakan sejak dia berusia sebelas tahun sekarang berbicara padanya seperti teman, karena sekarang mereka memang berteman, tidak seperti dalam novel, dan orang ini melihat Jongin dengan penuh pengertian.

"Terima kasih." Sehun berkata pelan. Itulah yang dibutuhkannya.

* * *

Saat ini Jongin sedang menemani Sehun di observatorium. Jongin berdiri karena disini hanya ada satu sofa pendek untuk dua orang, Jongin tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri untuk berada sedekat itu dengan Sehun. Sementara Sehun duduk dengan tenang. Sehun tadi sempat bilang sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu ingin bertemu dengan Irene kalau itu membuat Jongin tidak nyaman, tapi Jongin meyakinkan Sehun. Kalau pertemuannya dengan Irene berjalan baik, mungkin ini bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Sehun.

Walaupun Jongin berharap kalau bisa orangnya bukan Irene.

Sehun memang kagum dengan kemampuan Jongin menyembuhkan sedikit demi sedikit luka fisiknya, "Kau hebat Jongin." Katanya pelan, "Aku tahu aku pernah menanyakan ini, tapi.. kenapa? Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

Kali ini lebih sulit untuk Jongin jawab, "Aku pernah bilang padamu," Katanya sambil menatap Sehun, "aku berhutang nyawa padamu."

"Ah iya, kau pernah mengatakannya." Dari nadanya jelas sekali kalau dia tidak percaya.

Pintu observatorium terbuka dan masuklah Arta, "Nona Bae sudah sampai." Jongin hanya mengangguk setelah melihat sebentar ke arah Sehun.

Beberapa menit kemudian Irene masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia lebih tinggi dari yang bisa Jongin ingat, dengan rambut merah menyentuh bahu. Irene menatap sekelilingnya, saat dia melihat Sehun, dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Hai Sehun." Sapa Irene pelan.

"Hai Irene." Sehun membalas sapaannya tenang. Dia bisa melihat tangan Sehun sedikit gemetaran tapi Jongin bangga Sehun bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Jongin berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku akan memberika.." Langkahnya terhenti saat Sehun melarangnya.

"Tidak!" Hampir seperti tangisan, membuat Irene terkejut, "Tidak, _please stay._ " Terlihat usaha kerasnya mengendalikan diri, "Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tentu tidak." Jawab Jongin cepat, "Aku akan disini kalau kau menginginkannya." Sehun mengangguk, terlihat kelegaan di wajahnya. "Arta tolong bawakan kursi untukku." Katanya cepat.

Tidak lebih dari dua menit Arta sudah membawakan kursi untuk Jongin.

"Umm.. Sehun.." Irene terlihat bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Kenapa tidak duduk dulu Irene?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

Jadi Irene duduk disebelah Sehun, "Umm kau terlihat baik." Seperti sadar ada yang salah dengan yang dikatakan dia langsung melanjutkan, "Maksudku… ya kalau dilihat sebelum.." Irene membuang muka. Sementara muka Sehun tetap tenang sambil sesekali menyesap tehnya. Irene menghela nafas, "Aku merindukanmu. Aku rindu menjadi sahabatmu. Aku tahu.. aku tahu yang keluargaku lakukan, yang mereka lakukan kepadamu salah.." Jongin mendengus dibalik cangkir tehnya.

"Kau bilang tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi, Irene." Sehun berkata pelan, "Aku bisa mengerti kalau Yeri marah, tapi kau.. terutama kau," Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Tentu saja dia marah.

"Mengertilah Sehun, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan seluruh keluargaku seperti Chanyeol. Kau tak tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk bisa mengabaikan mereka tapi Ibu sangat marah dan Yeri.. dia mencintaimu sejak dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Aku mencoba berbicara dengan mereka tapi mereka tidak mendengarkanku. Ibunya Yeri meminta ibuku mengusirku dari rumah kalau aku tetap membelamu, aku tidak berpikir dia akan tega melakukan itu tapi saat itu.." Irene menahan isakkannya, "Maafkan aku Sehun. Kau bisa bertanya pada Byun kalau aku juga ikut khawatir saat kau mulai tidak bisa menemui kami." Irene menunduk.

"Apa yang paling membuatmu marah?" Sehun bertanya setelah diam beberapa saat. "Karena aku memutuskan Yeri atau karena aku _gay?_ " Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang menahan amarahnya.

"Untukku?" Irene menunjuk dirinya, saat Sehun mengangguk dia melanjutkan. "Kau melukai hatinya. Kau tahu aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Kau berkencan dengannya hampir setahun dan kau baru mengaku setelahnya. Tentu aku marah tentang itu." Dia menyandarkan badan pada kursi, "Tapi.. keluargaku semakin lama menerima fakta kalau kau lebih tertarik pada laki-laki." Katanya pelan.

Sehun masih diam. Jongin tahu Sehun marah, jadi Jongin bergerak sedikit dalam duduknya untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun sadar kalau ada Jongin disana. Saat mata cokelat itu menatapnya, keadaannya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. "Kenapa kau merubah pikiranmu?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu saat aku sadar kalau aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Maksudku," Tangannya bergerak ke rambutnya, tanda dia tidak nyaman. "kita berteman dari umur sebelas tahun. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menganggapmu tidak ada."

Sehun terlihat melunak walaupun keraguan masih menyelimutinya. "Oke. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain dari sekedar kau merindukanku kan, yang membawamu kesini?"

Irene tampak terkejut. Tapi dia menguasai dirinya dengan cepat, "Kakakku juga _gay._ " Dia memulai. "Aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa minggu ini. Dia memberi tahuku dulu sebelum dia memberi tahu ibu dan ayah. Ayah tidak terlalu mengambil pusing tapi ibu, dia sangat mempermasalahkan ini. Kakakku juga tidak menerima dengan baik penolakan ibu dan aku tidak bisa berpura-pura kalau dia bukan kakakku hanya karena dia berbeda kan? Jadi.." Jelas dia malu dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau tahu ini bukan yang pertama kali Irene." Suara Sehun bergetar. Seperti dia ingin memaafkannya tapi dia takut membawa dirinya dalam masalah seperti ini lagi.

"Aku tahu." Irene berbisik, "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Aku memberi tahu mereka kemarin, _that they're full of shit_ karena aku mau menjadi sahabatmu lagi, aku berjanji akan membutikan kalau aku akan berada disana bersamamu tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi." Jongin mendengarkan semua kata yang dikeluarkan Irene.

"Oke." Sehun berkata pelan, "Aku mempercayaimu. Tapi beri aku waktu, oke? Kalau.." Sehun menatap Jongin, "Kalau Jongin mengizinkan, mungkin kau dapat berkunjung lagi." Suaranya penuh harapan.

"Aku tidak keberatan selama kau mengizinkan." Dan Sehun memberikan senyuman yang sangat Jongin sukai.

Jongin mengantar Irene keluar saat dia selesai berbicara dengan Sehun. Mereka diam sepanjang jalan menuju pintu utama. "Byun memberi tahuku tentang apa yang dilakukan Yifan pada Sehun." Irene berkata. "Sudah ada investigasi mengenai hal ini. Tapi pihak berwajib kesulitan menemukannya. Seperti tiba-tiba menghilang, tidak datang ke kantor atau pulang ke _flat_ nya." Irene menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia hilang?" Saat itu dia bersyukur karena Baekhyun sudah mengirimkan penjaga dari pihak swasta untuk menjaga di sekitar villa.

"Seperti asap. Tidak bisa menemukan sedikitpun bisikan tentang keberadaannya saat ini. Tentara-tentara sialan itu juga tidak membantu." Irene bergumam.

"Siapa yang melaporkan?" Tidak mungkin Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak mempercayai orang pemerintahan sama seperti Jongin

"Suho yang melaporkan." Irene diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Kim, aku hanya ingin bilang.. aku berterima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untuknya." Terlihat jelas kalau Irene tak menyukai apa yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Aku tidak tahu tujuanmu melakukan ini tapi Sehun terlihat jauh lebih baik." Dia mengusap lagi rambutnya dan berkata. "Terima kasih Kim."

Saat mata mereka bertemu Jongin ragu untuk meledeknya tentang asumsinya yang arogan, tapi Jongin sudah bisa mentoleransi sejauh ini, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. "Aku tidak melukukan ini untuk mendapat terima kasih dari siapapun, terutama darimu Bae." Hanya itu yang dapat dia katakan sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan.

"Aku tahu." Irene mengulurkan tangannya dan Jongin menjabatnya.

* * *

Salju turun lagi sore itu. Jongin memastikan Arta memasang penghangat di ruangan Sehun dan Baekhyun menelpon untuk bilang kalau dia tidak akan kesana selama dua minggu.

Setelah Irene pulang Sehun menjadi lebih diam. Saat ini mereka sedang di perpustakaan. Sehun membaca bukunya sedangkan Jongin berusaha menambah beberapa catatan di kertasnya. Diam-diam Jongin memperhatikan Sehun. Dia menyukai Sehun saat sedang membaca, matanya fokus dengan bibir yang sesekali bergerak.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin akhirnya. Sehun mengangkat pandangannya dari buku dan menatap Jongin seolah bertanya _kenapa._ "Aku ingin bertanya.. apa yang terjadi?" Sehun menatapnya bingung, "Maksudku, aku mendengar sedikit tadi tapi aku ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Irene dari dirimu." Beberapa saat dia pikir Sehun akan menolak.

Dia dapat melihat Sehun sedang menggali ingatannya, "Cukup adil." Katanya. Sehun membetulkan duduknya agar lebih nyaman, "Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini dari mereka." Sehun memulai. Suaranya penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku putus dengan Yeri sebelum keluarga Park menelantarkanku. Awalnya aku terlalu takut mengatakan kalau aku berubah. Aku tidak mencintainya lagi. Atau sebenarnya aku masih mencintainya, sebagai adik, _not a potential lover_." Jongin mengangguk, tanda dia mendengarkan. "Hal ini membuatku bingung beberapa bulan. Banyak orang yang ingin berterima kasih denganku, memperlakukanku layaknya dewa. Tapi mereka tidak sadar kalau yang aku lakukan sudah selesai, seharusnya tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Hanya aku yang cukup berani untuk melakukannya, jadi kulakukan. Tidak lebih dari itu."

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Dalam kebingungan itu aku tidak sadar kalau Yeri menganggap aku hanya bercanda dan ingin kembali padaku. Saat itu aku disibukkan dengan banyak sekali kasus.. saat itu aku menemukan sisi lain dalam diriku, yang tadinya aku tidak tahu bahwa sisi itu ada." Jongin tetap mendengarkan, "Saat aku mengambil gelar S2 ku di Perancis aku bertemu David. Salah satu teman bimbinganku. Dia satu-satunya orang diluar lingkaran pergaulanku yang berputar di dunia pemerintahan. Hanya sekedar iseng, eksperimen bahkan tapi dia tidak begitu peduli." Jongin meremas ujung bajunya, menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya, "Saat itu aku berencana menghabiskan malam di _flat_ ku dengan David dan ternyata Yeri menungguku di dalam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia masuk tapi dia melihatku berciuman dengan David saat itu." Pipinya memerah. "Dia tidak menerima itu dengan baik. Aku coba memberi tahunya kalau aku menganggap kami sudah putus. Tapi dia terlalu membesarkan masalah aku menjadi _gay_ dan dia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Saat aku pulang kesini media penuh berisi tentang orientasi seksualku yang berubah."

" _That's ridiculous."_ Jongin mendengus. "Ayahnya cukup berpengaruh di pemerintahan. Tapi kelakuannya.."

"Aku terkejut dia bisa sampai menjual berita seperti itu. Untungnya respon dari masyarakat tergolong netral bahkan sangat menghargai." Sehun berdehem. "Sepertinya Yeri kurang puas akan hasilnya, jadi dia berbicara dengan keluarga Park dan akhirnya mereka mengumumkan kalau aku bukan lagi anak angkatnya. Saat itu Irene masih berusaha membuat aku dan keluarganya berbaikan, jadi sore itu aku datang ke acara keluarga besar mereka. Sepupu-sepupunya tidak berhenti meneriakan ejekannya. Jonghyun, kakak Yeri, dia bilang kalau aku tidak bisa disembuhkan, aku tidak lebih dari binatang."

Jongin melempar penanya kesal, "Maafkan aku." Jongin menjaga agar suaranya tidak bernada terlalu tinggi karena amarah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sehun pelan. "Saat aku pulang ke rumah malam itu, aku sangat hancur. Aku mengerti kalau Yeri marah, tapi merasa terkhianati. Mereka memberi tahuku kalau aku juga bagian dari keluarga mereka, saat semua berubah aku hanyalah _gay_ dimata mereka." Tidak ada air mata menggenang sedikitpun saat Sehun mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir kalau kaluarga Bae baik untukmu." Jongin bergumam. "Aku minta maaf, tidak ada satu orang pun yang pantas melewati itu semua."

"Tenang saja, itu belum sesuatu yang paling buruk yang dapat terjadi pada seseorang." Sehun bergumam. "Apa yang terjadi adalah pilihan mereka. Aku tidak bisa membela diri saat aku merasa tidak ada yang salah kan?" Kesedihan itu nampak lagi di matanya.

"Sehun." Suara Jongin bergetar.

Sehun mengeratkan rahangnya, "Kadang aku bisa mendengarmu." Bukan menuduh, dia lebih seperti meminta pengertian, "Aku mendengar kau berbicara dengan seseorang, tapi kau sendirian. Baekhyun bilang kau tidak pernah lagi ke kota sejak vonis ayahmu dibacakan. Apakah kau sudah sendirian selama itu?"

Jongin pikir ini adil karena Sehun sudah menceritakan masa lalunya, dia juga pasti ingin mendengar cerita Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau setelah dia mengatakannya Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi? Kalau Yifan sudah tertangkap berarti Sehun sudah aman, Sehun punya kehidupanya sendiri. Dan apa Jongin menjadi bagian dari hidup Sehun itu? Disini, sendiri lagi dengan bayangannya, dia akan perlahan-lahan menjadi gila. Sejujurnya dia bingung kenapa dia belum menjadi gila selama enam tahun ini. "Bukan begitu.. aku baik-baik saja Sehun." Bahkan itu terdengar bohong di telinganya.

"Apa Ibumu yang kau teriaki semalam? Aku kadang mendengarmu memanggilnya." Sehun belum mau menyerah. "Atau Ayahmu. Kau memanggil namanya."

"Sebentar lagi jam makan malam." Jongin menjawab dengan suara ceria yang dibuat-buat. "Mungkin kita bisa lihat Ayami masak apa." Lalu dia berdiri tanpa menunggu respon dari Sehun.

"Jongin," Suara Sehun sangat lembut ketika memanggilnya, tanpa paksaan sedikit pun. Sesaat Jongin pikir Sehun akan bertanya lagi, tapi diluar dugaan Jongin, Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Harusnya Jongin lega kan? Entah kenapa rasa kecewa lebih mendominasi.

* * *

Sangat dingin di paviliun ke dua orang tuanya. Sementara salju masih turun deras diluar, menghalangi cahaya dari paviliunnya. Jongin menyalakan lampu di dalam ruang duduk kesayangan ibunya. Ruangan ini juga sempat menjadi kesayangannya sebelum dia dibuatkan paviliun sendiri. Pelayan sudah mengunci ruangan lainnya yang sudah dia rusak, menuruti perintahnya untuk tidak membersihkannya sama sekali. Tapi Jongin membawa kuncinya malam ini.

Jongin memasuki ruangan kerja ayahnya. Suara kaca dapat terdengar karena terinjak olehnya. Jongin duduk di ujung yang menurutnya lebih bersih, melipat kakinya sejajar dengan bahunya lalu menyembunyikan wajah di lututnya. Ruangan yang isinya sudah hampir rusak semua ini memberikan Jongin ketenangan sendiri entah kenapa. Mungkin penampakannya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak perlu merasakan sakit sepanjang waktu. Mengatakan kalau rasa sakit itu bagian dari dirinya tapi tidak sepenuhnya mendefinisikan dia. Kadang dia akan kesini untuk duduk, mengingat, dan membiarkan dirinya berpikir apa saja yang hilang darinya.

Setelah Sehun menyelesaikan obrolan mereka tadi, dia tidak lagi mencoba mengungkitnya. Sepanjang waktu bersama Sehun tadi dia khawatir menunggu kapan Sehun akan kembali membahasnya lagi. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Sehun dia tidak langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan malah berkeliling di villa menikmati hujan salju lalu berakhir di paviliun kedua orang tuanya. Disini lebih dingin karena tidak pernah digunakan dan Jongin juga tidak meminta Arta menyalakan pemanas ruangan disini. Hening menyelimutinya sampai rasanya dia bisa mendengar salju yang jatuh ke atapnya. Untungnya ada beberapa kain bekas yang bisa dijadikannya selimut, itu pun kalau dia tidak terlalu malas mengambilnya nanti. Dia tidak kesini untuk mencari kenyamanan. Dia kesini untuk mengingat kalau apa yang hidup bisa pergi dalam sekejap mata karenanya dia harus berhati-hati kalau mencintai orang lain.

Terutama jika orang itu punya kemampuan untuk menghancurkannya sampai tidak bersisa.

Sangat sulit untuk membuatnya percaya pada orang lain lagi. Saat semua ini dimulai dia setuju untuk membantu Sehun, dia berpikir untuk membuat Sehun mempercayainya, lalu menyukainya dan mungkin bisa merubah pertemanan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Tapi satu yang tidak dipahaminya, dia tidak bisa hanya mengharapkan Sehun terbuka tanpa balasan darinya. Masalahnya adalah dia takut membiarkan Sehun melihat Jongin yang sebenarnya. Jongin takut kalau Sehun melihat, dia akan terlihat lemah, tidak pantas. Atau Sehun akan mengingat kalau mereka bahkan bukan teman pada awalnya.

Dia mencintai Sehun tapi kalau waktunya tiba, dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa membiarkan Sehun mencintainya. Karena selain dia hanya hidup sendiri, dia juga hampir kehilangan semua yang dimiliki. Jongin takut. Jongin tahu dia tidak pernah berhenti menjadi pengecut. Karena kalau tidak sudah dari dulu dia meminta Sehun jadi miliknya dan tidak melepaskannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Dia benar-benar ingin melakukanya. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang cukup kuat dan berani untuk Sehun, sehingga Sehun bisa melihatnya bukan hanya sebagai teman _but a partner, a lover,_ orang yang bisa menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dengannya tanpa lelah apalagi bosan.

Semua yang Jongin cintai sudah diambil darinya. Apa yang membuatnya bisa berpikir kalau Sehun tidak akan diambil juga?

Tidak tahu berapa lama dia duduk disitu. Tetap hening, tapi ada pergerakan disana. Sehun bersandar di pintu, diam seolah tidak mau menganggu Jongin. Sadar Jongin melihatnya, Sehun mendekat, "Boleh aku menemanimu?" Sehun berbisik.

Jongin mengangguk, dia tidak yakin harus merasa malu atau tidak karena Sehun melihatnya diruangan ini. Atau apa yang akan Sehun katakan setelah ini. Tapi Sehun hanya berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah Jongin tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Ketegangan kembali menyelimuti Jongin seperti saat Sehun menanyakan tentang bayangan yang dilihatnya. Tapi Sehun tetap diam. Jongin bisa melihat Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dibelakangnya, memanjangkan kakinya dan mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

Kalau saja Jongin tahu sebelum dia menyetujui semua ini, kalau saja Jongin tahu seberapa dalam lagi dia akan jatuh. Tapi Sehun akan selalu menjadi kelemahannya. Jongin yakin itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun.

"Aku berpikir." Sehun memulai.

"Itu bukan hal yang baik Oh." Jongin meledek Sehun membuat Sehun mendengus.

" _Prat._ " Gumam Sehun. "Ngomong-ngomong kalau matahari sudah lebih cerah, kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Jongin menatap Sehun, "Sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan diluar rumah." Senyum Jongin menghilang. Terdengar harapan di suara Sehun.

Jongin sebenarnya juga ingin menghabiskan waktu diluar lingkaran villa. Tapi dia tahu dia harus menolaknya. Tidak aman untuk meninggalkan villa dan dia baru saja berbicara dengan Irene tentang Yifan yang menghilang. Yang berarti Yifan bisa dimana saja mencari Sehun dan dimana saja bisa menjadi dekat dari sini. Terutama karena dia mempunyai kekuasaan ditangannya.

Dia terpikir tentang desa yang biasa dikunjunginya. Sejauh ini Yifan belum bisa menemukan Sehun atau mengira kalau Sehun ada bersama Jongin karena sejak sekolah pun mereka tidak pernah akur. Baekhyun satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkan mereka berdua. Lagi pula mereka tidak akan lama di desa itu. Semakin dipikirkan, Jongin jadi merasa kalau itu bukan sepenuhnya ide yang buruk. Sehun membutuhkan pergantian suasana, terbiasa di sekitar orang lain selain Jongin, Baekhyun dan para pelayan. Ditambah jalan kesana bisa dihitung olahraga bagi Sehun.

"Dibawah sana ada desa." Katanya pelan. "Aku biasanya kesana setiap minggu. Beberapa dari mereka mengenalku dan aku yakin mereka bisa menerimamu juga. Kita bisa berbelanja.. ke _pub_ atau.. disana ada _restaurant_ kecil juga." Jongin tersenyum melihat mata Sehun yang bersinar.

"Terdengar menyenangkan." Katanya dan Sehun terlihat sudah senang hanya dengan mendengar ajakan Jongin.

Hening menyelimuti mereka lagi. Jongin terpikir mungkin tidak terlalu aman membawa Sehun ke desa. Mungkin akan lebih aman kalau Sehun mengunjungi Baekhyun atau temannya yang lain. _Kau juga bagian dari temannya sekarang,_ pikirnya. Dan Jongin menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya.

Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok dan memanjangkan kakinya, mengikuti Sehun. Hangatnya badan Sehun terasa ke badannya. Dia bisa mencium wangi manis dari rambut Sehun, membuatnya ingin membenamkan hidungnya disana. Tidak lama sampai kepala Sehun menyandar pada bahunya. Sepertinya Sehun tertidur. Jongin membeku. Mereka pernah bersentuhan sebelumnya, tapi hanya sekilas saja. Tapi sekarang Sehun cukup mempercayai Jongin untuk bisa tertidur di pundaknya.

Jongin berpikir untuk memeluknya, _kenapa tidak?_ Pikir Jongin. Lagi pula Sehun sedang tidur, selain itu kalau dia memeluk Sehun, dia tidak perlu khawatir Sehun terjatuh dalam tidurnya. Jadi Jongin memberanikan diri mengalungkan tangannya pada pundak Sehun. Rasanya menakutkan dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan, dia tidak menginginkan apa pun lagi selain berada dalam ruangan ini dan memeluk Sehun selamanya. Sekarang dia bisa menguburkan hidungnya pada rambut Sehun. Ini lah yang diinginkannya selama ini. Tidak ingin cepat berlalu Jongin pun menahan kantuknya.

Walaupun Jongin tertidur juga akhirnya, tetap dengan memeluk Sehun dekat dengan dadanya, selagi salju terus turun diluar sana dan hening sebagai menyelimuti mereka.

* * *

 ** _Have tried to make a lil' bit more conversation in this chapter_**

 ** _I hope you guys like it and thank you for always giving me such a warm response :)_**


	6. Let's Play Outside

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak malam Jongin tertidur di paviliun kedua orang tuanya dengan kepala Sehun di dadanya. Badai salju masih turun selama seminggu ini. Setiap pagi dan sore Arta akan dengan tekun membersihkan jalanan agar tak tertutupi salju. Kadang Jongin meminta Arta untuk membiarkan dulu jalanannya karena tak lama kemudian salju akan turun lagi dan jalanan yang sudah dibersihkan akan ditutupi oleh salju lagi.

Jongin diam-diam bersyukur akan adanya badai salju ini. Bersyukur karena sebenarnya dia masih takut membawa Sehun keluar dari lingkungan villa. Apapun bisa terjadi dan Jongin takut dia tidak siap akan apapun itu. Dia sudah meminta agar salah satu penjaga yang disewa Baekhyun mengikuti mereka. Walaupun begitu, resiko yang diambil terlalu besar.

Disamping itu Jongin memperhatikan setiap Sehun melihat keluar jendela, terlihat sekali dia ingin keluar. Sehun sangat bersemangat waktu Jongin menjajikan mereka bisa keluar kalau cuaca sudah lebih cerah. Saking semangatnya Sehun mungkin tidak sadar kalau jaraknya dengan Jongin semakin dekat saat makan, saat mereka di perpustakaan. Jongin ingat saat sekolah dulu Sehun memang tidak betah dalam ruangan. Dia akan menghabiskan waktunya bermain basket bahkan futsal, jelas sekali dia tidak suka terjebak dalam ruangan untuk waktu yang lama.

Jongin mengerti karena kadang dia melihat ke jendela dengan pandangan yang sama.

Kadang dia hanya ingin mengendarai motor untuk merasakan udara segar, tapi semua motornya disita oleh pemerintah. Kadang dia berharap bisa jalan di kota tanpa rasa takut dilempari atau dicaci. Kadang dia bertanya, kenapa dia harus diam di villa ini.

Membiarkan dirinya merasakan semangat Sehun, Jongin berkata pada dirinya untuk melupakan pagi dimana dia terbangun diantara pecahan gelas dan barang-barang lainnya. Bukannya dia ingin, tapi ini demi kewarasannya. Karena dia menginginkan itu terjadi lagi. Karena dia menginginkan lebih dari itu, dia takut akan memaksakan pada Sehun yang belum tentu siap atau mau. Dia mengetahuinya, tapi ini tidak membuat keinginannya berkurang sedikitpun.

Pagi itu merupakan yang pagi terbaik dan terburuk disaat bersamaan.

Jongin tidak merencanakannya. Jongin tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu, buat dia ataupun Sehun. Tetapi pagi itu tetap terjadi dan kadang sesuatu yang tidak direncanakan punya efek yang lebih besar daripada sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan.

Pagi itu Jongin terbangun bukan karena dingin tapi karena dia merasakan tangannya mati rasa. Hari masih terlalu pagi. Ada sedikit cahaya dari jendela, sepertinya tertutupi awan, warna langitnya pun masih abu-abu. Untuk sesaat dia berpikir, merasakan badannya lelah, berpikir untuk menggerakan tangannya sebelum mati rasa berganti sakit.

Saat dia sadar kalau ada orang lain yang tertidur di tangannya.

Hal selanjutnya yang dia sadari adalah dia tidak tertidur di kasurnya. Jongin merasakan orang yang tertidur ditangannya menghembuskan nafas teratur di bahunya. Jongin merasakan dia tertidur di lantai, marmer keras dibawahnya membuat punggungnya sakit. Dia melihat ada kain lembut yang menyelmutinya sampai ke bahu. Seingatnya tadi malam dia langsung tertidur.

Tadi malam..

Matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Karena dia tidak di kasurnya dan yakin dia tidak memindahkan Sehun dari pelukannya sebelum dia tertidur. Yang berarti Sehun yang memakaikannya selimut. Sehun yang mendekatkan badannya lebih dalam pada Jongin dan tertidur di tangannya. Jongin berpikir apa tadi malam itu mimpi. Tapi tidak, tadi malam benar-benar terjadi.

Sudah beberapa menit dia berbaring disana memandangi langit-langit yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba sambil mengitung nafas yang dikeluarkan Sehun. Bisa jadi sudah beberapa jam. Jongin tidak yakin tapi Jongin juga tidak peduli. Nyatanya dia bisa berbaring disana sedekat itu dengan Sehun yang tangannya melingkar di perut Jongin selamanya. Sangat intim, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakannya dengan orang lain. Beralaskan lantai pun tidak jadi masalah saat ini. Rasa tidak nyaman di punggung dan bahunya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding yang dirasakannya. Bukan hanya karena dia bisa seintim ini dengan orang lain, terlebih karena orang inilah yang dia cintai.

Ini lah yang dia harapkan saat terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Iya, Jongin ingin tetap seperti ini selamanya. Tapi yang benar-benar dia inginkan adalah untuk Sehun bisa jatuh cinta juga padanya. Terasa tidak mungkin memang. _A moment of that over an eternity of reality._

Jongin bahkan tidak berpikir tentang konsekuensi dari momen itu, termasuk apa yang akan Sehun lakukan jika dia terbangun dan sadar kalau Jongin bermasalah pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, terima kasih atas pikiran kotornya. Ini tidak adil saat sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya saat ini ada disebelahnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya terbaring sediam mungkin agar sesuatu dibawah sana tidak bertambah parah.

Jongin merasakan panik saat Sehun bergerak, nafasnya tertahan. Tangan Sehun yang berada diatas perutnya menggenggam bajunya sebelum terbuka lagi. Kaki yang berada di atas kakinya bergerak perlahan lebih ke atas. Jongin bersyukur saat Sehun berhenti bergerak sebelum dia bisa menyebabkan suasana canggung yang bisa dijelaskan sebagai masalah di pagi hari.

Akhirnya Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menengokan kepalanya agar dia dapat melihat ekspresi Sehun, tidak terlihat ketakutan atau ketidak nyamanan. Sehun hanya diam dan terlihat seperti orang baru bangun tidur biasa.

"Selamat pagi." Suara serak Sehun memecah keheningan. Jelas bukan mimpi buruk yang ditemuinya saat tidur. Ini membuat Jongin membayangkan, apa karena Sehun tidak tidur sendirian atau karena orang yang menemaninya tidur adalah orang yang dia percaya, orang yang memberikan rasa aman. Harapan yang terlalu tinggi memang untuk Jongin.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi Sehun tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Jongin dapat merasakan madu di lidahnya. Jongin berharap Sehun tidak merasakan jantung Jongin yang berdetak terlalu cepat. Jongin tidak bisa menghindari pikirannya yang berkata kalau Sehun tersenyum begitu karena dia bahagia menemukan dirinya tertidur dalam pelukan Jongin walaupun beralaskan lantai marmer yang keras. Jongin bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

Akhirnya Jongin berhasil membalas sapaan Sehun. Sementara Sehun masih menatapnya lekat tanpa menggerakan kepalanya yang ada diatas tangan Jongin. "Maaf tapi.. tanganku sedikit mati rasa." Jongin mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi dia yakin mukanya sangat masam pagi ini.

"Maaf!" Sehun bergerak dengan cepat sampai lututnya hampir saja menyentuh bagian bawah yang sangat Jongin lindungi. Jongin masih terbaring untuk membiarkan darah mengalir ketangannya sementara Sehun duduk dan menyandarkan badannya pada tembok. Sesaat Jongin membayangkan apa mereka akan kembali canggung satu sama lain tapi begitu dia melihat Sehun, Sehun masih tersenyum. Membuat Jongin berusaha keras menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku tidur tadi malam." Sehun tertawa kecil, "Tadi malam itu malam terbaikku tidur diatas lantai." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya sebelum dia sempat mengatakan alasannya, alasan utamanya jelas karena kehadiran Jongin. Sesuatu yang logis, tapi mungkin bukan sesuatu yang ingin didengar Jongin.

"Tanpa obat tidur juga." Jongin mengingatkan Sehun dengan suara selembut mungkin, membuat Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar. Sehun sangat bebas berekspresi saat ini, jelas dia mempercayai Jongin dengan ekspresi sederhana seperti campuran lega dan kebahagiaan. Dapat tidur tanpa obat tidur merupakan sesuatu yang pantas membuatnya bahagia karena itu berarti Sehun dapat tidur sepanjang malam tanpa dihantui mimpi buruk.

"Aku tetap bermimpi." Kata Sehun sambil memeluk kakinya dekat ke dada, "Aku tidak benar-benar ingat bermimpi apa. Semuanya terlihat blur.. tapi menyenangkan. Aman." Sehun mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas tangan yang memeluk lututnya, mengarahkan pandangan pada Jongin.

Sementara Jongin menjaga ekspresinya senetral mungkin. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun tahu kata-kata Sehun membuat jantung Jongin berdetak sangat cepat.

Arta datang beberapa saat kemudian untuk memberitahukan kalau sarapan sudah siap. Jongin tadinya ingin membiarkan mereka menikmati momen ini dulu, tapi Sehun sudah berdiri dan mengeratkan jaketnya. Sampai Jongin sadar kalau momen ini berakhir dan mungkin tidak akan terulang lagi, sesuatu diantara mereka sudah berubah. Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan apa atau bagaimana sesuatu itu berubah tapi perubahan itu ada, seperti tenang sebelum badai.

Satu minggu setelahnya Jongin masih tetap mencari apa yang berubah. Di dalam mimpinya dia akan melihat bagaimana Sehun ketika baru bangun tidur, bagaimana dia mengedip pelan untuk memfokuskan pandangannya, bagaimana dia tersenyum dan mencuri hati Jongin lagi. Siang harinya dia akan menyimpan pikiran itu jauh dipojok pikirannya karena dia menginginkan itu terjadi lagi dan dia tahu itu tidak akan berdampak baik untuk keduanya. Karena itu tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya jadi dia harus berhenti mengharapkan itu terjadi. Walaupun setiap malam dalam mimpinya dia bisa lebih jujur.

Mereka juga tetap merencanakan kegiatan mereka nanti diluar villa. Walaupun bagi Jongin mereka hanya pergi ke desa, tapi menurut Sehun itu bisa berarti perubahan, pelarian. Biasanya Jongin membenci kalau harus jalan ke desa setiap minggu untuk memastikan dia tidak akan kelaparan, membawa barang milik kedua orang tuanya, kakeknya atau neneknya. Tapi rasa benci itu akan menghilang karena kali ini dia tidak sendirian.

Baekhyun datang satu minggu setelah pagi itu dan tidak biasanya dia tinggal lebih lama untuk berbicara dengan Jongin berdua, "Kim Jongin apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya seperti tau sesuatu, Jongin jadi berpikir apa dia sudah bertingkah seperti orang yang bersalah. Dia tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Baekhyun. Bukannya dia mencoba menyembunyikan ini tapi dia takut kalau Baekhyun membujuknya untuk tidak melakukan ini. Dan Baekhyun mencoba, saat Jongin menjelaskan permintaan Sehun untuk keluar dari lingkungan villa. "Kau tahu berapa besar resikonya Jong." Mukanya dipenuhi kecemasan, "Bagaimana jika dia dikenali? Hanya itu yang Sehun butuhkan. Semua surat kabar bilang kalau dia ke luar negeri untuk sebuah kasus dan tidak akan kembali sementara waktu. Tapi kalau dia dikenali.." Jongin tahu resikonya dan Baekhyun tidak perlu mengingatkan.

"Jarang dari mereka yang punya televisi apa lagi membaca surat kabar." Kata Jongin setenang yang dia bisa. "Dan Sehun memintanya. Kami tidak bisa tidak pergi Baek." Tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kecemasan di wajah Baekhyun. Jongin ingin lebih meyakinkan Baekhyun lagi tapi dia yakin itu bukan ide yang baik. Siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Yifan untuk menemukan Sehun kan?

"Jongin, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Aku tidak pergi ke China karena pilihanku. Yifan, dia datang ke rumah. Hanya Chanyeol yang ada disana saat itu. Dia kenal beberapa orang penting untuk melacak jejak Sehun. Beberapa orang yang juga dikenal Suho." Baekhyun membisikkan kalimat terakhir, "Syukurlah kita sudah memindahkan Sehun kesini."

Jongin menyentuh pipi Baekhyun agar pandangannya fokus, " _Look at me, Baek._ Sehun tidak mempunyai hubungan apa pun denganku sebelum ini, faktanya kaupun tidak. Satu-satunya yang menghubungkan kita hanya sekolah kita dulu dan disana ada ratusan orang lain yang Sehun kenal untuk dimintai tolong agar tidak ditemukan Yifan. Tidak ada petunjuk satu pun yang menyebutkan aku terlibat dengan semua ini. Makanya kita melakukan ini." Mata Baekhyun masih belum bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Hal yang paling mengganggunya karena Yifan berani ke rumahnya, itu bisa saja berarti dia bisa kesini kan? "Dan jika dia menemukan kita," Jongin meneruskan, "aku tidak akan melepaskan Sehun." Perkataannya yang terakhir membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Setelah itu Baekhyun memandangnya tajam, "Jadi, kapan kau akan memberi tahunya Jongin? Sehun punya hak untuk mengetahui perasaanmu." Jika Jongin bisa bersembunyi dia akan bersembunyi.

"Itu bukan masalah utama saat ini Baek." Suaranya terdengar lelah, "Sekarang, aku belum bisa memberi tahunya. Nikmati perjalananmu kembali ke China." Katanya sambil mengantar Baekhyun ke pintu utama.

* * *

Hari dimana mereka pergi cuaca lebih cerah dan bisa dikatakan hangat setelah badai salju beberapa minggu.

Walaupun sudah awal Maret, salju yang menumpuk tinggi membuat celana bawah mereka basah. Sementara Sehun terlihat cemas sejak sarapan. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka sarapan di kamar Jongin pagi itu. Awalnya aneh terbangun di pagi hari dan menemukan pria lain tertidur di kursimu. Rambut hitamnya terlihat diantara tumpukan bantal dengan mata cokelat yang memandang jendela. Pohon apel dan cherrynya masih tertutup salju, tanpa daun.

Jongin berdehem, "Ini baru." Kata Jongin sambil duduk disebelah Sehun. Baru kali ini Sehun melihat Jongin masih memakai piyama.

"Selamat pagi. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan aku disini." Hanya berkata seperti itu dan rasanya kekhawatiran Jongin menghilang.

"Tentu tidak. Hanya terkejut. Kau tidak menunjukan ketertarikan untuk melihat kamarku." Dia membuat suaranya seringan mungkin. "Kamarku tidak berbeda dengan kamarmu, karena masih satu paviliun yang sama." Terlalu banyak ruangan. Dulu dia punya banyak teman untuk berbagi ruangan tersebut.

"Aku hanya tidak begitu yakin apa kau akan memperbolehkan aku kesini. Kau tidak pernah mengundangku kesini."

Jongin baru sadar, selama ini biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu di kamar Sehun, apalagi awalnya Sehun tidak mau meninggalkan kamarnya. Sejak itu, menjadi kebiasaan juga bagi Jongin untuk bangun dan bersiap ke kamar Sehun untuk sarapan bersama. "Aku minta maaf. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak terbiasa untuk mengundang orang kemana pun." Katanya ringan. "Kalau aku tidak menginginkanmu disini aku hanya tinggal mengunci pintunya kan?" Kata-kata ini membuat Sehun tertawa. "Apa kau kesini karena penasaran?"

"Aku mengakui aku sedikit penasaran." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya. "Tapi aku kira aku hanya seperti anak kecil saat natal. Tidak bisa diam di kamarnya menunggu untuk membuka kado." Sehun tertawa lagi.

Melihat Sehun tertawa lagi-lagi membuat Jongin menahan nafas. _Bernafaslah,_ pikirnya. "Ya, akan menyenangkan keluar dari sini sebentar." Jongin memperhatikan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan untuk menutupi gugupnya, "Aku akan meminta Ayami membawakan sarapan lalu kita bersiap untuk berangkat. Bagaimana?" Dan Jongin merekam bagaimana muka Sehun menjadi lebih cerah karena kabahagiaan yang dirasakan.

"Tentu!" Sehun bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan antusiasmenya sama sekali.

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Jongin ke desa dengan orang lain.

Sehun berjalan disebelahnya, cukup dekat sampai tangan mereka yang ditutupi _gloves_ kadang bersentuhan. Jalanan di villa sudah dibersihkan Arta. Dan warga desa pun sudah membersihkan salju sekarang ini. Sebelum pergi Jongin memastikan Sehun memakai pakaian tebal yang dibelikan Baekhyun agar dia tak kedinginan.

"Apa menurutmu warga desa tidak memandang kita aneh nanti kalau pakai pakaian yang sangat bagus begini?" Sehun bertanya sambil memandang _coat_ berbulu cokelat tua yang dibelikan Baekhyun.

"Awalnya mereka melihatku aneh, tapi sekarang mereka sudah terbiasa dan akhirnya menganggap aku terlalu kaya dan _style_ ku memang aneh saja. Tidak akan ada yang protes, tenang saja." Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Pipi Sehun memerah karena dinginnya cuaca, tapi tetap tidak mengurangi kebahagiannya. Beberapa menit sekali Sehun akan meminta berhenti untuk menikmati pemandangan disana dan akan bilang kalau dia menyukainya. Jongin juga menyukainya, tapi dia lebih menyukai pemandangan betapa bahagianya Sehun saat ini.

"Kalau cuaca sudah lebih hangat aku akan meminta Baekhyun membawakan motor agar kita bisa keluar lebih jauh lagi." Jongin berkata.

"Waah kedengarannya menyenangkan." Sehun menambil nafas dalam dan tersenyum. Senang bisa merasakan udara segar.

Mereka sampai di desa pada tengah hari, sedikit lelah sehabis bermain siapa-yang-bisa-melempar-lebih-banyak-bola-salju dan perut mereka sudah meminta untuk segera diisi. Desanya tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Ada beberapa blok dan toko di bagian barat yang sisanya merupakan hunian warga. Tempatnya sangat indah dengan bangunan tua yang hampir semuanya terbuat dari batu. Disini orang-orang tidak akan menilai orang lain dari kekayaan, dimana orang tidak perlu takut berjalan dimalam hari karena mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Penduduk desa hanya memperhatikan mereka saat ini karena biasanya Jongin hanya sendirian kesini.

Untungnya hari ini tidak begitu ramai. Dia mengira ini karena jam makan siang, orang-orang juga pasti ada dalam bangunan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu desa ini?" Sehun bertanya saat mereka berjalan memasuki desa.

Pertanyaan sederhana sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak suka diingatkan tentang minggu terburuk dimana dia kesulitan untuk bertahan hidup, terpaksa menjual barang-barang di villa cuma untuk bisa makan.

" _Well_ ," katanya pelan, menghindari genangan air, "kami selalu tahu ada desa disini. Desa ini sama tuanya dengan villa itu kalau buku di perpustakaan nenekku tidak salah catat." Jongin berkata ringan. Dia tidak suka saat Sehun melihatnya seperti sekarang ini, seperti tahu Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau nampak sangat kenal dengan desa ini. Apa kau sering kesini?" Sehun belum mau menyerah.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Aku.. tidak mempunyai uang setelah vonis ayahku." Kata-katanya terasa tajam bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri. "Aku mempunyai beberapa simpanan di tabunganku tapi semua habis untuk membayar pengacara. Aku juga tidak bisa pergi ke kota dan membeli apa yang kubutuhkan. Kota terlalu jauh dari sini." Langkahnya terasa berat sekarang.

"Jadi kau datang kesini." Kata Sehun pelan, "Tapi tadi kau bilang tidak punya uang."

"Tidak punya." Jongin menghela nafas panjang, "Aku.. menjual gaun ibuku yang tertinggal di villa. Disini ada toko yang membeli barang bekas dan.." akhirnya dia memberanikan diri melihat Sehun, "aku butuh makan dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain." Suaranya terdengar lemah.

Sehun menaruh tangannya di pundak Jongin. "Maafkan aku Jongin. Kalau aku tahu aku akan.."

Jongin menepis tangan Sehun, "Akan apa, Sehun? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan kalau kau tahu?" Perkataan itu keluar lebih tajam dari yang diharapkan. Inilah kenapa dia tidak ingin Sehun tahu. Dia tidak ingin dikasihani. Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Dia ingin menjaga agar perasaan mereka tetap beraura positif. Dia mengangumi Sehun, kecantikannya, kekuatannya. Tidak sekalipun Jongin mengasihaninya, tidak dalam artian harfiah. Jongin menginginkan Sehun, ingin membuatnya lebih baik, melindunginya, mengembalikan senyumnya.

"Aku setidaknya akan mencoba membantumu mendapatkan hidupmu kembali, dibandingkan hanya membiarkanmu… menghilang secara perlahan." Suara Sehun lembut namun penuh kesungguhan.

"Terbiasa menjadi pahlawan huh?" Gumam Jongin.

"Tidak juga. Jika iya aku mungkin akan memilih jadi polisi. Tapi aku tidak memilih jadi polisi." Mata Sehun mengatakan kejujuran. "Hanya saja kalau melihat ketidak adilan, dan ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan, aku akan melakukannya." Katanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa pun untuk kasusmu sendiri." Jongin langsung menyesali perkataannya begitu dia melihat luka kembali menghiasi mata cokelat Sehun."Benar. Jadi kau mau makan sekarang? Ada tempat disekitar sini yang _sandwich_ dan tehnya sangat enak." Jongin bisa merasakan Sehun masih memandangnya. Tapi Jongin tetap berjalan dengan Sehun mengikuti dibelakangnya. Bersenandung seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Café kecil yang mereka masuki suasananya hangat dengan dekorasi berwarna cokelat tua. Saat Jongin pertama kali ke desa, dia terpaksa makan disini karena tidak mungkin dia kembali ke villa membawa semua persediaan makanannya dengan perut kosong. Jongin menyapa kasir yang sudah dikenalnya, "Hai tuan muda." Sapanya pada Jongin, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama tidak kesini, banyak orang yang menanyakanmu." Taemin, memang suka sekali mengobrol.

"Kabarku baik." Katanya sambil melepas mantelnya, "Aku memang sudah lama tidak kesini. Kenalkan temanku Sehun. Dia tinggal denganku beberapa bulan ini jadi kupikir kenapa tidak mengajaknya kesini kan?" Jongin membuat nadanya seolah dia membawa Sehun ke kota besar bukan ke desa di bawah bukit.

Taemin mempersilahkan mereka duduk di meja dekat dengan jendela. Jongin melihat Sehun duduk disebrangnya, tanpa sadar tersenyum. Saat itu dia hanya membutuhkan Sehun duduk di sebrangnya dan tersenyum balik kepadanya seperti saat ini.

"Siapa yang sangka Kim Jongin sekarang dokter yang luar biasa juga sangat ramah pada penduduk desa." Sehun tertawa karena Jongin jelas kesal dibuatnya.

Taemin mengantarkan teh mereka. Sementara Sehun menuangkan teh untuknya dan Jongin. Jongin berpikir untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Lebih parahnya dia mulai meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan merasa lebih baik kalau sudah mengakui perasaannya. Cepat-cepat dia menyesap tehnya dan kembali memandang Sehun. Jongin tahu kalau dia mengatakan pada Sehun seberapa besar cintanya, dia akan kehilangan Sehun selamanya.

* * *

 ** _My apologize, if you guys feels my choice of words a lil' bit weird_**

 ** _Like I said in the first chapter, this is remake fiction that I made years ago_**

 ** _What I forgot to tell you that I wrote this fiction originally in English_**

 ** _Hope this won't change your feeling to this fiction :)_**


	7. The Cure

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Waktu Jongin bilang kalau teh di café yang mereka datangi itu enak, sebenarnya dia hanya mengerti sedikit tentang teh. Nyatanya dia tidak begitu peduli kualitas tehnya karena biasanya yang mengatur kualitas makanan dan minuman yang di konsumsi keluarga mereka hanya ibunya. Kadang dia sengaja ke desa hanya untuk meminum teh. Teh disana mengingatkan Jongin akan ibunya. Dan sekarang dia membawa Sehun kesini. Di depannya Sehun sedang memakan _sandwich_ dengan lahap walaupun tetap tenang.

Yang Jongin harapkan dengan membawa Sehun kesini adalah Sehun dapat lebih terbuka lagi. Di ruang terbuka seperti ini dapat memberikan Sehun kebebasan dan rasa percaya diri yang tidak bisa didapatkannya dibalik tembok dan pintu-pintu besar. Sehun sudah mendapatkan perlakuan-perlakuan dasar yang bisa Jongin berikan untuk menyembuhkan Sehun. _But sitting in a strange place, eating someone else's food with the sunlight falling through a strange window onto their hands was a kind of healing too._

Ini merupakan langkah selanjutnya, salah satu langkah yang paling akhir. Itulah kenapa Jongin menunggu sampai Sehun yang memintanya sendiri. Jongin perlu tahu kalau Sehun memang sudah siap. Tentu Sehun boleh memilih berjalan saja di taman villa dimana tempatnya lebih aman dan mereka bisa kembali ke dalam ruangan kapan saja. Tapi disana tidak menantang, tidak menawarkan kebebasan yang nyata. Kalau disini Jongin bisa merasakan Sehun yang tidak membutuhkan perlindungan, Sehun yang bebas.

Keselamatan Sehun tetap nomor satu, makanya Jongin membawa satu penjaga. Walaupun dia berada tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Beruntungnya disini pun tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya. Jadi jika Yifan menemukan mereka disini, penduduk disini akan dengan senang hati membantunya kembali ke villa tanpa memberikan Yifan satu informasipun.

Taemin mengucapkan salam perpisahan saat mereka membayar makanannya, meminta mereka kembali lagi lain waktu. Setelah memakai kembali mantelnya mereka kembali jalan bersisian. Udara semakin dingin karena hari juga semakin siang. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan agar dia tidak menggenggam tangan Sehun dan memasukan tangan mereka ke saku mantelnya.

"Makanan disana enak." Mata Sehun bersinar cerah saat melihat Jongin. "Terima kasih Jongin." Jongin ingin mengatakan sama-sama tapi pemandangan di depannya membuat suaranya sulit keluar, jadi dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum. Sehun menghela nafas sehingga nafas hangat yang dikeluarkannya membentuk asap. _Tuhan,_ betapa Jongin ingin merasakan nafas yang dikeluarkan Sehun dan mengecup sedikit bibir yang mengeluarkan uap panas itu.

"Jongin?" Suara lain memasuki pendengarannya dan dia bersyukur karena itu memutuskan pikirannya tadi. Saat berbalik dia mengenali gadis yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Gadis itu menuntun anak laki-laki yang berjalan dengan tidak sabar sambil menendangi salju. Keduanya terbungkus dalam mantel musim dingin yang tebal. Dan Jongin tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Krystal. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata-kata yang biasa dia ucapkan ketika mereka bertemu. Membuat gadis itu tertawa lembut, tawa yang tadinya dia pikir bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi tidak setelah dia mendengar tawa Sehun. Sehun saat ini berdiri disampingnya, memandang kedua orang di depan mereka.

" _We share the mutual feeling then._ " Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Sangat cantik dan Jongin tidak merasakan apapun. Gadis itu memandang Sehun dan senyumnya perlahan memudar. Dia memandang Sehun lekat. Apa gadis itu melihat apa yang Jongin lihat? Jongin berharap dia tidak bisa melihatnya tapi dia selalu bisa melihat apa yang Jongin lihat.

Sementara Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terkira, Sehun maju dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tidak bergetar sama sekali, "Aku Sehun." Bahkan suaranya keluar dengan jelas. Setelah tangannya dijabat oleh gadis itu Sehun langsung mundur, seolah dia merasakan ancaman. "Aku teman dekatnya Jongin." Sehun menekan kata dekat dibanding kata teman.

"Krystal. Senang bertemu denganmu Sehun. Aku senang karena tahu Jongin mempunyai teman dekat. Dia selalu kelihatan kesepian." Suaranya sedikit sedih.

"Ital!" Anak kecil yang dituntunnya merengek membuat Krystal menengok ke arahnya.

"Ah bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Krystal berjongkok dan mencubit pipi anak laki-laki itu, membuatnya tertawa geli. "Ini Jeno. Dia sepupuku yang sedang berlibur." Anak laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan rajutan.

Disampingnya Jongin bisa merasakan Sehun lebih tenang, saat Jongin melihatnya dia bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum ke arah Jeno. Ah dia suka anak kecil. Jongin sendiri jarang berinteraksi dengan anak kecil.

Jeno sepertinya merasakan perhatian lebih dari Sehun, jadi dia berkata dengan semangat, "Aku berumur empat setengah tahun!" Sambil mengangkat tangannya yang menunjukkan angka lima karena tertutup sarung tangannya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun bertanya lembut sambil menjabat tangan Jeno. "Aku kira kau sudah berumur lima tahun."

Perkataannya membuat Jeno terlihat bangga dan tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Tuan mengira begitu?"

Sehun lebih mendekat ke arah Jongin dan berkata, "Benar." Lalu dia menempatkan telunjuk di ujung bibirnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Tapi ini rahasia ya?" Jeno mengangguk cepat sementara Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

Jongin mendadak merasakan sesak. Mungkin di masa depan, kalau semuanya sudah lebih terkendali.. mungkin dia bisa lebih berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dia bisa memberikan yang Sehun mau. Memberikan Sehun keluarga yang sangat diinginkannya.

Untuk Sehun, Jongin pikir dia akan melakukan apa saja.

"Ital." Jeno memanggil sepupunya, "Bolehkah Tuan Sehun ikut kita ke taman? _Please, please, please._ " Dia mengatakannya sambil melompat-lompat, membuat Krystal jengah. Sementara Jongin merasa canggung melihat Sehun tidak nyaman akan Krystal begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Baiklah. Selama Sehun tidak keberatan." Kata Krystal akhirnya.

"Tentu tidak. Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Sehun bahkan belum selesai berbicara ketika Jeno berlari ke arahnya dan menarik Sehun untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa diam melihat Sehun sebahagia itu.

Di sebelah Jongin, Krystal berjalan mengikuti Sehun dan Jeno. "Kakakku akan menikah dua bulan lagi dan satu set perak akan menjadi hadiah yang paling sempurna untuknya." Krystal berkata cukup keras sampai Jongin yakin satu desa bisa mendengarnya. Sesaat dia teringat akan satu set perak yang ibunya milikki, warisan keluarga dari pihak ibunya. Jongin tahu dia tidak akan menggunakannya, bahkan ibunya belum pernah menggunakannya. Dia berjanji akan membawanya kalau dia ke desa lagi nanti.

Saat dia melihat Sehun, dia dapat melihat Sehun melirik ke arahnya, tapi dengan cepat berbalik ketika dia sadar Jongin juga sedang menatapnya.

"Jadi, Jongin." Krystal memasukan tangan ke dalam mantelnya, "Sehun, _huh?_ " Krystal melihat kearah Sehun yang sudah bermain dengan Jeno di taman.

"Kenapa Sehun?" Jongin bertanya dengan muka datarnya membuat Krystal memukul tangannya. Sehun sudah kejar-kejaran dengan Jeno saat Jongin dan Krystal memasuki taman dan mencari tempat untuk duduk.

"Kau tahu." Kata Krystal sambil duduk di kursi kayu yang sudah tua. Kadang-kadang Krystal mengingatkan Jongin pada Baekhyun. "Aku pernah berpikir saat kau datang ke toko setiap minggu, membawa gaun-gaun itu, berbicara dengan aksen kota yang kental, aku akan memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri." Seperti tersadar matanya membola sementara Jongin terkejut mendengarnya. Krystal tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu, pengakuan yang mendadak. Maaf." Krystal tersenyum saat melihat Sehun bermain dengan Jeno di ayunan. "Kau tampan dan sangat sopan seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng." Muka Jongin memerah mendengarnya. "Tapi aku bisa menebak kalau hatimu sudah dimiliki orang lain." Krystal menghela nafasnya dan melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Apa sangat terlihat?" Jongin bergumam.

Krystal mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin tidak, tapi susah untuk tidak menyadarinya setiap kali aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajakmu keluar." Jongin masih membalas tatapan Krystal. "Dia kan orangnya?" Harusnya pertanyaan Krystal tidak bisa membuatnya terkejut. Tapi dia takut Sehun mendengarnya. "Dia orang yang kau cintai." Dan bagaimana Jongin bisa mengelak kalau sekarang Sehun terlihat sangat mempesona di sebrang sana dengan senyumannya.

"Dia satu-satunya orang yang selalu ku cintai." Bahkan Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun saat mengatakannya. Sementara Sehun melihat ke arah mereka sesekali, seperti dia tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun harus peduli.

* * *

Krystal akhirnya pergi satu jam kemudian setelah harus memaksa Jeno dengan mengancam akan memberi tahu pada ibu Jeno kalau dia nakal. Sepertinya anak laki-laki itu sangat menyukai Sehun, karena setelah Sehun membisikkan sesuatu Jeno baru menurut. Krystal mencium pipi Jongin lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Jongin. Jeno berbalik beberapa kali untuk melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun melambai balik.

" _Aku ingin berkata good luck Jongin, tapi dari cara dia melihatmu, sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkannya."_ Kata-kata yang dibisikkan Krystal terngiang di telinga Jongin. Jongin ingin berharap, tapi takut sakit. Kalau memang yang dikatakan Krystal benar harusnya dia merasakannya juga kan? Iya kan?

Lalu Sehun memegang tangannya dan tersenyum lagi. Senyuman yang membuat lutut Jongin lemas. "Ayunan?" Sehun bertanya dan Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk. Mereka menduduki ayunan yang tadi dipakai Jeno dan Sehun bermain. Awalnya sulit berayun karena mantel mereka yang panjang, tapi akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun dapat menyeimbangkan gerakan mereka dan berayun. "Jeno anak yang cerdas, IQnya diatas rata-rata." Sehun berkata tiba-tiba. Sehun menangkap topinya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Jongin memegang erat rantai yang menggantung ayunan mereka. Sementara tangan satunya mengambil topi yang Sehun lepas tadi dan memegannya.

"Sesuatu yang kupelajari dengan David." Rambut hitam Sehun menempel di pipinya karena tertiup angin saat mereka berayun. Membuat Jongin lupa kalau biasanya dia cemburu mendengar nama itu. "Ayah Jeno seorang professor di universitas. Dia memberi tahuku tadi saat kami bermain di _monkey bars_."

Mengesampingkan apa saja yang mungkin diajarkan David pada Sehun, kemampuan Sehun menilai kecerdasan anak itu sangat mengesankan. Jongin selalu tahu kalau Sehun itu cerdas, tapi ini sesuatu yang lain. Tiba-tiba keberanian saat di café tadi muncul lagi saat dia melihat Sehun sebebas ini. Menghela nafas panjang, dia memelankan ayunan mereka. "Sayang sekali dia punya sepupu seperti Krystal." Jongin akhirnya berkata. Memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan ayunan mereka, "Apa kau.. sangat mengenal Krystal?" Kata-kata yang keluar pelan seperti biasanya, tapi terasa aneh, seperti pertanyaan yang keluar tanpa kemauan Sehun.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Lumayan." Katanya pelan, mendekat pada Sehun, "Dia membeli gaun ibuku, pembeli pertamaku. Setelah beberapa tahun, kami menjadi teman." Tidak perlu menjelaskan kalau dia pernah sekali mencoba melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun sehingga dia cukup mengenal Krystal. Karena itu hanya akan memberi tahu Sehun bukan hanya perasaannya, mungkin juga mematahkan hatinya.

"Oh oke." Sehun menggerakan lagi ayunan mereka dan Jongin bersumpah dia mendengar Sehun berbisik _teman_ tapi Jongin juga tidak terlalu yakin.

Jongin merasa obrolan mereka semakin aneh. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berubah dari Sehun tapi Jongin tidak dapat menemukan apa. Kenapa juga Sehun peduli pada Krystal? Seperti Sehun cukup menyukainya sampai dia bermain dengan sepupu gadis itu selama satu jam? Kenapa dia peduli?

"Sehun?" Jongin memecah keheningan. "Bolehkah.. aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jongin tidak tahu ingin berkata apa sampai mulutnya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dan sekarang dia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya sampai ke tenggorokan. "Apa kau.. akan memberi tahuku tentang Yifan?"

Bahu Sehun menegang dan Jongin bisa melihat pegangan Sehun pada rantai ayunan mengerat. Lalu Sehun menengadah ke langit dan menghela nafas panjang sehingga mukanya dikelilingi uap putih. Mata cokelat itu merefleksikan pucatnya langit diatas mereka. Bibirnya terlihat pucat, tapi dia tidak terlihat takut. Jongin dapat melihat dia semakin tenang, walaupun Jongin juga dapat melihat usahanya untuk menenangkan diri. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah karena bertanya, tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa ingin tahunya. Sehun menengokan kepalanya pada Jongin. "Aku akan memberi tahumu." Sehun berkata lembut, "Tapi bolehkah aku juga bertanya beberapa pertanyaan padamu?" Seperti bertukar cerita. Jongin tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Sehun, tapi dia tetap mengangguk.

Mata cokelat Sehun menghangat saat tersenyum pada Jongin, "Jangan terlalu khawatir Jongin, aku tidak bertanya untuk menghakimimu." Cara Sehun mengucapkan namanya membuat Jongin merinding. Pelan, lembut, seperti peduli. "Kau berbicara dengan siapa saat tidak ada orang lain?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti memukul Jongin tepat di wajah, sesaat Jongin mencoba mengingat bagaimana cara bernafas. Dia tahu Sehun akan bertanya ini. Sehun pernah bertanya tentang ini sebelumnya dan dia menolak untuk menjawab. Setelah dia melewati banyak dengan Sehun, menemaninya, kenapa dia tidak bisa menghadapi pertanyaan bodoh ini? Sehun dapat melihat bagaimana Jongin hidup enam tahun ini, tidak lebih dari belajar, rumah yang kosong dan beberapa orang asing yang ditemui di desa. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang menurutnya bisa dibanggakan, "Orang tuaku." Jongin berbisik. "Aku berbicara dengan orang tuaku." Jongin merasa telanjang, sangat terekspos, seperti ada yang membelah badannya sehingga orang lain dapat melihat organ dalamnya. Orang tuanya memang sudah meninggal, tapi dia tetap melihat dan berbicara dengan mereka seperti mereka masih hidup. Mereka adalah hantu dalam ingatannya, yang keluar dari kesedihannya. Dia tidak mau Sehun melihat sisinya yang ini.

"Kau berbicara dengan mereka dalam kepalamu?" Sehun bertanya bingung dan Jongin dapat merasakan senyum pahit terbentuk di bibirnya.

Kalau saja sesederhana itu. Mungkin dia akan masuk ke dalam pikirannya sendiri dan meninggalkan dunia nyata. Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Dia berharap bisa jadi burung, yang bisa terbang kemana pun mereka mau tanpa peduli apa yang mereka tinggalkan. Tapi tidak, sudah terbukti dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun. "Mereka nyata." Dia dapat melihat raut khawatir di wajah Sehun. "Maksudku mereka tidak sesederhana itu muncul dalam kepalaku. Kadang mereka.. mempengaruhi sekitarku juga. Seperti hantu, kalau mereka memfokuskan energi mereka." Dia melihat ke arah Sehun memelas. Sangat tidak mungkin menjelaskan sesuatu yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Hantu? Tapi.. hanya kau yang dapat melihat mereka." Suara Sehun hanya mengindikasikan rasa penasaran dan mungkin sedikit khawatir.

Sementara Jongin bergerak gelisah, "Aku merindukan mereka." Gumam Jongin. "Aku sangat merindukan mereka dan aku tidak… punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku merasa otakku memproyekan ingatan tentang mereka untukku agar aku tidak merasa… kesepian." Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup. "Hanya itu penjelasan yang bisa kuberikan. Jika aku sudah gila, aku mungkin sudah menyerah dari beberapa tahun lalu." Jongin merasakan tangan Sehun di lututnya, hangat dan kuat kalau dilihat dari badan kecil Sehun. Walaupun Jongin ingin, tapi dia tidak bisa menatap mata Sehun sekarang.

"Beritahu aku Jongin." Bisik Sehun, sangat dekat dengan Jongin. "Jelaskan padaku."

Kata-kata Sehun menghancurkan tembok yang sudah dibangunnya bertahun-tahun, membuat Jongin memberi tahu Sehun semuanya. Bagaimana awalnya dia akan berharap tidak terbangun lagi setelah tidur, dan bagaimana dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa menghilangkan dukanya, bagaimana dia tiba-tiba menjadi miskin dan kelaparan, sendirian ditempat yang sebelumnya jarang dikunjunginya. Bagaimana dia memecahkan barang-barang di paviliun orang tuanya dan berteriak, bagaimana dia memaksa dirinya untuk berubah, untuk belajar, hanya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, untuk menghindari semua itu terjadi lagi. Jongin memberi tahu Sehun bagaimana pemerintah melarangnya berkuliah, bagaimana Jongin takut muncul di kota karena kalau dia salah sedikit saja pengadilan bisa menghukumnya berat.

Dia menceritakan semua itu dengan nada datar dan lembut, pandangannya kosong. Sehun mendengarkan dan matanya penuh rasa sakit mendengar apa yang dialami Jongin. Saat Jongin akhirnya selesai dengan ceritanya, Jongin menunduk dan menunggu, merasa lelah dan hancur. Jongin mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, bagian itu dalam hidupnya sudah berakhir. Walau Sehun suatu hari nanti dapat meningalkannya untuk menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Dia yakin Sehun tidak akan pergi seutuhnya, mereka teman sekarang.

"Jongin." Panggil Sehun, lembut. Sangat lembut sampai Jongin tidak sadar sudah mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun. "Sekarang beri tahu aku alasan sebenarnya kau membawaku ke villa dan memperlakukanku seperti aku lebih dari pasien."

Jongin merasa tertangkap basah, mata cokelat Sehun memandangnya dalam dan Jongin tahu dia tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Saat ini, saat dia memejamkan matanya untuk menahan perasaan yang membanjiri dadanya, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan pun menetes, mengalir di pipinya. "Karena," suaranya serak dan sangat mengerikan bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri, "karena aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Terucap juga.

Harusnya kata itu tidak pernah terucap.

Empat belas tahun dia menyimpannya dalam hati, membiarkan perasaan itu menguasainya tapi tidak membebaskannya, kecuali kepada sahabat yang mengerti. Dia menyukai apa yang dia miliki dengan Sehun sekarang. Memang setelah dia menunggu sangat lama, tapi sekarang dia bisa melihat Sehun setiap hari, dianggap menjadi temannya juga. Itu saja sudah cukup buat Jongin. Tapi sekarang..

Sekarang mungkin semuanya berubah. Sehun baru saja keluar dari hubungan yang penuh dengan kekerasan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menerima apa yang Jongin rasakan sekarang? Jongin tetap menutup matanya, tidak bisa menghentikan aliran air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Lalu tangan itu menyentuh pipinya, tanpa sarung tangan yang tadi digunakan, tangannya sangat hangat. Sesaat dia pikir itu hanya hayalannya saja karena dia sangat menginginkannya. Tapi tangan itu tidak menghilang, mengikuti aliran air matanya seolah ingin membuatnya berhenti. Sehun membisikkan namanya. Sangat lembut saat ibu jari Sehun menghapus air matanya. Ini bukan mimpi atau pikirannya saja, ini nyata.

Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun. Dia berharap melihat rasa kasihan atau hanya penerimaan biasa saja. Tapi Jongin melihat Sehun tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak pernah Jongin lihat sebelumnya. Membuat wajah Sehun bersinar dari dalam, menyilaukan pandangan Jongin sampai Jongin takut memandangnya.

"Aku mengira begitu juga tapi.." Kata-kata Sehun membuat mulut Jongin terbuka sedikit dan pipinya memerah.

"Kau tahu?" Suara Jongin serak, mukanya terlihat terkejut dan ketakutan disaat bersamaan.

Membuat Jongin mendapat senyuman kecil dari Sehun. Sehun tidak tertawa, hanya tersenyum, membuat jantung Jongin berdetak sangat cepat, "Aku mengira." Sehun mengoreksi. "Harusnya aku bisa langsung tahu. Kau tidak memperlakukanku layaknya gelas yang mudah pecah seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kau memperlakukanku seolah aku spesial, berarti. Satu-satunya alasan aku tidak menyadarinya karena aku belum siap."

Jongin menelan ludahanya gugup, dia sadar mukanya semakin merah setiap detiknya. Mungkin asap sudah keluar dari kupingnya saat ini. "Oke." Bahkan suaranya terdengar menyedihkan di telinganya sendiri, serak, bergetar, seperti gadis ditolak cintanya. Jongin masih berusaha mencerna apa yang Sehun katakan, karena Sehun tidak menunjukkan adanya perkembangan akan hubungan mereka, atau lebih buruk, karena Sehun belum meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan Jongin.

Pikirannya terputus saat Sehun menumpukan dagunya di bahu Jongin, "Kau kelihatan bisa menangis kapan saja, Jongin." Katanya sangat dekat di telinga Jongin.

Membuat Jongin tertawa geli, "Maaf." Tangannya sudah mau menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang tapi tangan Sehun menahannya.

"Jangan." Suaranya tegas. "Jangan meminta maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sekarang Sehun sudah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin.

Sehun belum juga mengatakan sesuatu, menolaknya munkin. "Apa?" Dia bersumpah suaranya tidak mau kembali normal, semakin serak setiap dia membuka mulut. Semuanya salah Sehun. Sehun terus saja melakukan hal yang tidak berani Jongin bayangkan sebelumnya. Bagaimana jantungnya bisa berdetak normal lagi?

"Ya hmm" Jongin merasa keseimbangannya menghilang saat Sehun tidak lagi bersandar dibahunya. "Aku berpikir.. ada sesuatu saat kau.. saat kita di dapur malam itu." Jongin bisa membayangkan hari itu, "Tapi aku baru yakin saat kita terbangun di atas lantai seminggu yang lalu. Kau terlihat sangat damai dan saat aku mencoba untuk bergerak kau tidak mau melepaskanku."

Pipi Jongin pasti sudah merah padam saat ini, memikirkan apa lagi yang Sehun sadari pagi itu, "Aku tidak.." Jongin menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya saat Sehun kembali menarik tangan Jongin, kedua tangannya kali ini. Jadi Jongin menunduk agar wajahnya tak terlihat Sehun.

"Jongin." Kata Sehun lembut, "Aku mungkin tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, belum. Atau aku mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, tapi aku.." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Sehun menghela nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Orang terakhir yang bilang kalau dia mencintaiku bilang kalau aku miliknya, mainannya, propertinya. Dia mencintai kalau dia bisa memiliki Oh Sehun di segala cara yang mungkin dilakukan dan saat dia bilang mencintaiku, itu berarti dia cinta melihatku berlutut padanya, hancur dan tidak bisa melawannya."

Jongin menghirup nafas dalam, marah dan ketakutan. Marah untuk Sehun dan takut kalau dia akan dibandingkan dengan Yifan.

"Aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti itu padamu." Secara tidak sadar sebelah tangannya sudah membingkai wajah Sehun.

Mata mereka bertemu dan Sehun tersenyum lagi, menyandarkan wajahnya pada sentuhan Jongin. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin di pipinya dan menggenggam lagi tangan itu. "Saat dia menghancurkanku, kau yang menyembuhkanku. Aku… lebih dari bersyukur untuk itu. Lebih dari rasa terimakasih akan.." Sehun menjilat bibirnya dan berayun lagi, "pertemanan kita. Kau tidak akan menyakitiku, kau tidak ingin merubahku menjadi sesuatu yang bukan aku. Tidak seperti.." Jongin meremas tangan Sehun yang digenggamnya.

Jongin berusaha memberikan kekuatannya, "Maukah kau memberi tahuku?" Jongin berkata pelan. Sehun sudah bilang kalau dia akan mengatakannya tadi. Dia tidak ingin menekan Sehun. Jongin sudah bercerita banyak. Sekarang saatnya Jongin mendengarkan cerita Sehun.

Untuk mengetahui apa yang sudah Yifan lakukan.

Sehun mengangguk dan menghela nafas, nafas yang panjang. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, bergantung pada tangan Jongin yang menggenggamnya. Sementara Jongin tetap memperhatikan Sehun dan menggenggam erat tangannya, mengingatkan Sehun kalau dia tidak akan kembali ke masa itu dan dia tidak sendiri. "Aku dan Yifan bertemu di salah satu gedung pertokoan. Aku tidak sengaja terpeleset dan dia membantu mengumpulkan barang-barangku yang terjatuh saat itu." Jongin tidak tahu seberapa banyak yang akan diceritakan Sehun, dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan menceritakan sejauh ini. Ini hal yang baik. Jongin tahu dari hal yang dipelajarinya, semakin banyak korban bercerita, semakin cepat korban akan menerima kenyataan yang sudah terjadi padanya. Sekali mereka menerimanya, mereka akan lebih cepat sembuh. Membuat hati Jongin penuh dengan harapan.

"Sejujurnya di awal aku tidak tertarik. Itu terjadi beberapa minggu setelah berita keluarga Park membuangku akhirnya berhenti muncul di koran dan aku tahu kalau aku memulai hubungan baru aku akan menciptakan skandal baru. Yifan baik walaupun sebenarnya bukan tipeku, dia manis. Dia lucu, tidak pernah bosan mendengar ceritanya, kurasa dia mempesona saat itu." Walaupun Jongin sudah pernah mendengar cerita Baekhyun, tapi dia ingin mendengarnya dari sisi Sehun. "Aku hanya.. aku tidak siap untuk itu." Sehun berayun lagi. "Aku harusnya hanya mengikuti instingku. Mereka biasanya tidak mengecewakanku." Sehun menghela nafas, "Yifan tidak menyerah. Saat aku menolak ajakan kencannya pertama kali, itu seperti awal dari semuanya, dia tidak bisa menerima penolakan. Dia akan menelponku setidaknya satu kali setiap hari, mengajakku keluar, kadang menanyakan tentang hariku. Saat aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya dia akan bertanya hal yang sama. Awalnya aku mengira dia hanya salah satu fans yang sangat antusias, tidak sengaja bertemu denganku dan berubah menjadi _stalker_. Tapi.. aku tidak tahu. Setelah sebulan atau dua bulan, aku akhirnya menyadari, aku bisa pergi kencan sekali dengannya dan mengakhiri ini." Sehun melihat tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. Sementara Jongin membayangkan apa yang Sehun pikirkan.

"Jadi awalnya kencan karena kasihan?" Jongin bertanya saat Sehun tidak meneruskan ceritanya. Tadinya Jongin hanya ingin bercanda tapi Sehun menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Lebih seperti kencan untuk membalas jasanya." Mukanya semakin muram. "Saat kami berkencan, dia.. mempesona. Sangat mempesona. Sangat manis. Dia akan mengatakan semua yang dia tahu aku suka agar aku jatuh padanya. Dan ya.." Suaranya lebih tajam, dihiasi kemarahan. Jongin tidak yakin ini baik atau tidak. "Di akhir kencan pertama kami, aku berpikir dia sungguh-sungguh ingin mengencaniku jadi aku tidak menolaknya lagi." Jongin merasa genggaman tangan Sehun mengerat, "Tentu saja di awal ternyata dia hanya bersandiwara. Dia berakting sangat baik karena nyatanya dia sudah membuntutiku sebulan sebelumnya. Ya Tuhan, aku pikir.." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir dia sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku. Dia terlihat tidak peduli dengan ketenaranku, namaku, atau uangku. Dia mendengarkan saat aku berbicara dan mengingat hal-hal bodoh yang aku katakan. Sangat menyenangkan rasanya mempunyai seseorang yang benar-benar peduli padaku. _Well,_ aku pikir dia peduli.." Sehun menelan ludahnya, menahan amarah.

"Sangat menyenangkan awalnya. Yifan sempurna. Aku harusnya sadar dia bermasalah. Tapi aku terlalu bahagia." Saat Sehun menatapnya, Jongin berjanji dalam hati, kalau dia akan membuat Sehun bahagia selamanya, apa pun akan Jongin lakukan. Lagi pula Jongin tidak ingin memberi Sehun kebahagiaan seperti yang didapatkannya di awal saat dengan Yifan. Dia ingin memberikan kebahagiaan seperti yang dirasakannya saat dia berama Sehun, kebahagiaan karena dia memiliki orang lain. Dia ingin memberikan Sehun kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak menyadari sesuatu yang aneh di bulan pertama saat kami mulai kencan. Aku jarang bertemu dnegannya setelah itu karena pekerjaannya dan pekerjaanku sering membuat kami bepergian. Tapi dia mulai menuntut untuk bertemu denganku terus, menuntut agar aku meluangkan waktu untuknya dan membuatku merasa bersalah saat aku tidak bisa memenuhi tuntutannya. Dia akan mengatakan sesuatu, lalu aku akan merasa bersalah dan dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Aku tidak sadar awalnya saat itu terjadi." Sehun mendengus. "Bahagia. Ya. Aku berpikir saat itu, rasanya menyenangkan punya seseorang yang selalu ingin bersamamu jadi hal itu tidak menggangguku."

"Entah bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau aku cinta padanya. Setidaknya jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak bisa melihat sisi manipulatif dari cara dia tersenyum atau saat dia mengirimkan _notes_ konyol di bunganya kalau kami tidak sedang bersama." Sehun mendengus lagi. "Kau pasti berpikir aku sangat naïf dan menyedihkan." Katanya pelan.

Jongin menatapnya tak percaya, "Ingatanmu pasti lebih buruk dari amoeba karena sepertinya kau melupakan apa yang sudah ku katakan padamu." Perkataan Jongin membuat Sehun mendengus, "Termasuk.. termasuk kalimat yang terakhir." Jongin coba menambahkan agar Sehun sadar.

Sehun yang sepertinya sadar pun tersenyum. "Aku tidak lupa." Sehun berkata lembut dan membuat Jongin terdiam lagi karena dia ingat kalau dia baru saja memberi tahu Sehun perasaannya. Sehun memang belum membalas perasaannya, tapi setidaknya dia merasakan sesuatu. Ini sangat tidak nyata untuk Jongin, sangat tidak mungkin rasanya sampai Jongin ingin diyakinkan, dengan mencium bibir merah Sehun misalnya, "Jadi," Sehun berdehem sehingga mata Jongin kembali menatap matanya, " _Well,_ saat itu dia juga sudah akrab dengan temanku. Suho dan Irene, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia orang yang menyenangkan saat bersama dengan temanku yang lain. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya hanya atasanku, yang juga dosen pembimbing untuk gelar masterku. Aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing awalnya, tapi harusnya aku lebih peka," Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Atasanku sama seperti David, sangat pintar membaca orang. Intuisinya kuat, harusnya aku sadar ada yang aneh tapi.. _well, I didn't obviously_."

Jongin ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk melunakkan ekspresi keras yang jelas di mata cokelatnya itu. Sesuatu yang nyata dan menenangkan seperti, _kau tidak harus sesalu tahu, Sehun_ atau _ini bukan salahmu._ Tapi dia merasakan itu terlalu murah dan tidak tulus yang malah bisa membuat Sehun tambah marah. Jadi dia membiarkan Sehun tenggelam dalam pikirannya dulu.

"Kami.. mulai berhubungan sex dua bulan kemudian." Muka Sehun memerah, menambah merah di pipinya karena dingin. "Awalnya menyenangkan. _Well, of course it was, it was sex._ Aku baru sadar sekarang, kalau saat itu aku belum siap, aku belum mengenalnya dengan baik, kalau saat itu terlalu cepat. Tapi seperti di awal, walaupun aku mengatakan tidak, dia akan mendapatkannya juga diakhir… Jongin.. tanganku sakit.." Sehun berkata tapi tidak berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Ya tuhan! Maafkan aku." Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun segera dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung mantelnya. Rasa bersalah menyelimutinya.

Tapi Sehun menarik tangan Jongin lagi dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kita harus.. melanjutkan ini lain kali?" Suara Sehun jelas tidak yakin.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan memaksa dirinya untuk tenang. "Tidak. _It's alright._ Hanya saja.." Dia hanya tidak ingin terkesan memaksa.

Sehun mengangguk dan tidak membiarkan Jongin menarik tangannya lagi. Sehun menarik tangan mereka ke tempat semula. "Awalnya sex yang kami lakukan menyenangkan. Seperti yang ku katakan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh. Satu-satunya hal yang seharusnya menggangguku adalah dia tidak pernah mengijinkanku di _atas._ Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena aku menyukainya. Tapi.." Sehun bergidik, mengalihkan matanya ke taman bermain di depan mereka. "Dia mulai menahan badanku. Menahan tanganku di atas kepalaku atau disamping badanku untuk memastikan aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya atau menggerakannya. Lagi, aku tidak terlalu sadar saat itu. Beberapa orang melakukannya jadi ku pikir Yifan salah satunya. Lalu dia mulai menggunakan pengikat. Tali, borgol bahkan _manacles_. Aku pikir kalau itu termasuk _kinks,_ dia tidak lebih dari _vanilla._ " Mukanya lebih memerah lagi dan jelas menghindari tatapan Jongin. "Hanya dia tidak pernah bertanya apa aku menginginkannya juga. Aku pasti akan berkata iya kalau dia bertanya, tapi dia tidak pernah bertanya."

Sesaat Jongin merasakan udara di sekitarnya jadi lebih dingin jadi Jongin mendekatkan lagi badan Sehun padanya. "Suatu malam aku bertanya, apa boleh bertukar.. posisi. Apa aku boleh mengikatnya seperti dia mengikatku setiap malam. Dia menertawakanku. Dia bilang aku tidak pantas jadi dominan sama sekali. Dia membuat kata dominan itu seperti _pemilik_ dan dia bilang kalau dia tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi. Ku kira kalau aku tetap mencoba dia akan mengijinkanku. Maksudku, _it's nice to be taken care of sometimes but he never even entertained the idea that I might want to be the one to do that too._ " Sehun menghela nafas panjang, "Saat itu juga dia mulai menjauhkanku dari temanku. Pertama dia membuatku tidak bisa bertemu mereka, lalu kalau aku bilang aku ingin bertemu temanku saja dia akan marah. Dia sering sekali marah. Aku benci kalau dia sudah marah." Dia membisikkan kalimat terakhir.

Jongin akhirnya membuat kepala Sehun kembali bersandar di bahunya. Sulit sebenarnya posisi mereka saat ini, karena ayunan ini susah sekali di kendalikan kalau pegangan mereka lepas. Jongin mengelus rambut hitam Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi." Jongin berbisik balik. Lalu memeluk bahu Sehun.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kadang aku sangat takut kalau aku akan terbangun kembali di tempat itu, dirantai ke dinding dan menunggu untuk dipukul lagi, ditendang, hanya karena dia berpikir kalau dia memilikiku. Saat itu sudah bukan tentang sex lagi. Lebih tentang dinamika hubungan menurutnya, dia pemilik dan aku peliharaannya." Suaranya tetap tajam walaupun tertutup bahu Jongin.

"Kau memiliki dirimu sendiri Sehun. Orang lain hanya pendukung." Ayah Jongin pernah mengatakan itu padanya saat Jongin bilang ingin jadi dokter saja, bukan menjadi orang di pemerintahan.

Sehun menegakan kepalanya walaupun tidak melepaskan pelukan Jongin, "Kau tahu, kadang aku lupa kalau kau Kim Jongin teman satu sekolahku. Lalu kau akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi dan aku sadar kalian orang yang sama." Sehun tertawa.

Membuat Jongin tersenyum. "Baiklah, itu terakhir kalinya aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang baik padamu." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Jongin dan berayun lagi. Setelah apa yang mereka bicarakan Jongin takut sesuatu diantara mereka akan berubah, "Sudah semakin sore." Jongin berkata. "Harusnya kita sudah pulang."

Sehun mengangguk dan ayunan pun berhenti. Jongin berdiri dan memakaikan kembali topi yang tadi dilepas Sehun. Kali ini mereka berjalan dengan tangan Sehun di kantung mantel Jongin, "Terimakasih sudah mendengarkan, Jongin." Kata Sehun pelan.

"Kau juga mendengarkanku." Jongin mengatakan, "Kau bisa menceritakan sisanya lain waktu kalau kau mau." Lagi, Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

 _ **This is the longest part that I ever write so far**_

 _ **I enjoyed writing this chapter so much, hope you feel the same when you read this :)**_

 _ **I want to apologize first, cause for the next chapter gonna take a lil' longer to update**_

 ** _Something comes up and I don't think I'll have enough time to make it_**

 ** _I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can_**

 ** _And I can't ever thank you enough for your warm response to previous chapter :)_**


	8. It's Done

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Sesampainya di villa, Jongin di sambut dengan muka khawatir Arta dan Baekhyun yang jelas panik. Perasaan khawatir mereka menyadarkan Jongin kembali ke dunia nyata.

Baekhyun mondar-mandir di depan pintu utama villa, dengan rambut yang berantakan dan baju yang kusut. Terakhir kali Jongin melihatnya begitu adalah saat Ayahnya di periksa polisi perihal penangkapan Ayah Jongin. "Ya ampun Jongin!" Mata Baekhyun basah saat mereka berhadapan, Baekhyun memegang erat bahu Jongin. Jongin bahkan dapat merasakan kuku Baekhyun. "Kemana saja kau? Kau bahkan meninggalkan ponselmu! Pergi berjam-jam dan Arta bilang kau pergi ke desa!" Baekhyun terlihat susah sekali mengontrol suaranya agar tidak berteriak. " _What the fuck were you thinking, taking Sehun outside the villa!"_

Jongin berdoa untuk keselamatan telinganya, "Tahan Baek." Katanya selembut mungkin, "Kita pernah berbicara tentang ini. Resikonya tidak terlalu tinggi karena orang disana mengenalku, lagi pula kami membawa satu penjaga."

" _Well, it was high enough!"_ Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Sehun memperhatikannya dengan dahi berkerut, "Ada apa Baek?" Sehun bertanya pelan sambil menghampiri Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Tadinya Jongin pikir Baekhyun tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun karena dia kembali mondar-mandir dan Arta pun terlihat semakin cemas, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti dan berkata, "Saat kalian bersenang-senang di desa, tanpa perlindungan, aku dapat sebuah kunjungan di China. Yifan tahu kau yang menyembunyikan Sehun, Jong. Dia tahu alamat villa keluargamu."

Jantung Jongin berhenti berdetak rasanya sementara Sehun terdengar menahan nafasnya. Jongin mendengar Sehun bertanya pelan, badannya membeku saat ini. Jongin ingin kembali mengambil tangan Sehun ke genggamannya tapi Baekhyun kembali mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Jadi Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun, "Oke. Hey, ambil nafas panjang, pelan. Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi." Tanpa disangka Baekhyun mendengarkan.

"Kami.. kami sedang makan siang di hotel yang aku tempati selama di China. Chanyeol sangat lelah setelah aku mengajaknya berbelanja, seperti biasanya. Pertama ada surat yang datang, dari rekan bisnis Chanyeol yang memang tak tahu waktu," Jongin menggeram tak sabar, "sebentar! Setelah itu ada sebuah paket yang datang. Bukan untuk Chanyeol, tapi untukku. Dari Yifan. Berisi rekaman suaranya." Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri dan memberikan pemutar suara itu pada Jongin.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih terdiam, bingung apakah dia harus memutarnya atau tidak. Sehun memberikan anggukan samar, "Aku menemukannya. Yang harus ku lakukan hanya mencari villa mana yang ditempati. Kau gagal!"

Baekhyun menangis sekarang, berusaha berdiri walaupun mukanya sudah sepucat salju. "Chanyeol akan menambah penjaga, memastikan dia tidak akan bisa masuk lewat pintu depan." Jongin menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, untuk menopangnya. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak menyukai Jongin, dia tetap membantu melindungi Sehun dan itulah yang dibutuhkan.

"Terima kasih." Jongin berkata sebelum suara dibelakangnya menarik perhatiannya.

"Dia… datang kesini?" Suara Sehun, sangat lemah, hampir tak terdengar dan Jongin dengan cepat menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh di lantai.

* * *

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin." Sehun berkata untuk ke lima kalinya dalam sepuluh menit ini. Dia terlihat kuat walaupun tidak bisa menyembunyikan bibir pucatnya dan tangannya yang gemetaran. Membuat Jongin mengeratkan selimut yang membungkusnya. Saat Jongin melihat Sehun lagi, terbungkus selimut di kursi, terlihat rapuh. Rasa marah yang familiar menyelimutinya. Apapun yang terjadi, Yifan tidak akan menyentuhkan satu jari pun pada Sehun dan Jongin akan melakukan apa pun untuk menjaminnya.

"Sehun," Jongin memanggil lembut dari sisi lain kursi yang ditempati Sehun. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun mendapat pertanyaan itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Katanya pelan.

"Sehun," Jongin mendekat, " _talk to me, please."_ Yang terakhir serupa bisikkan, tapi mampu membuat Sehun lebih tenang.

"Kau benar-benar peduli padaku kan?" Sehun bergumam, sementara pipi Jongin sudah memerah mendengarnya.

Jongin dengan cepat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara di telpon dengan Suho.

"Aku sudah mengatakan iya tadi." Jongin merasa tak nyaman. "Dan sangat bagus sekali kemampuanmu mengubah subjek pembicaraan kita."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak tahu Jongin." Sehun menggiggit bibirnya. "Aku kira.." Sehun berbisik. "Aku kira ini sudah berakhir. Walaupun.. aku tahu dia masih diluar sana dan aku tahu dia mencariku. Aku kira ini akan berhasil. Lalu aku meminta untuk keluar.. dan kita.. dan dia mungkin sedang disana sekarang." Tangannya gemetaran dibalik selimut.

"Ini sudah berakhir Sehun. Tak peduli kekuasaan yang dia punya dan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan untuk melawan kita, apa kau pikir aku akan menyerah setelah kau disini? Apa kau tahu berapa lama.." Jongin berhenti sebelum dia bisa mengatakan lebih banyak.

Sehun menyandarkan bahunya bersebelahan dengan Jongin, "Kau tidak akan terluka untukku." Tapi Jongin tidak akan menjanjikan apa pun, dia tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun. "Berapa lama Jongin?" Sehun bertanya pelan, sangat pelan sampai Jongin pucat karenanya.

"Bukan masalah.. penting" Jongin berusaha menjaga ekspresinya saat tangan Sehun kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Tentu saja penting. Berapa lama?" Jongin bahkan tidak bisa bernafas saat Sehun menatapnya seperti itu, apalagi menjawab.

"Sejak.. sejak.."

"Kami baru selesai menelpon Suho." Suara Baekhyun terdengar saat menghampiri mereka. Jongin mengubah posisi duduknya tanpa melepas pegangan tangan Sehun, "Suho berusaha menempatkan orang di beberapa daerah sebelum kesini. Suho menambah tiga orang disini dan delapan orang di masing-masing titik diluar villa."

Saat Jongin melihat Sehun, berita yang disampaikan Baekhyun tidak membawa kembali warna di wajahnya. Jongin dapat merasakan pegangan Sehun ditangannya mengerat. Mereka punya lebih dari dua puluh orang untuk melindungi Sehun, orang yang terlatih. Yifan hanya akan menang karena kegilaannya saja.

Lagi, Jongin menatap Sehun. Karena Sehun sudah ada disini dia tidak boleh ragu lagi. Jongin yakin Yifan tidak akan mudah menembus pertahanan mereka.

"Sehun." Suara Baekhyun menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya. "Kau aman disini. Apa pun yang terjadi, kami mencintaimu dan tidak akan ada yang terjadi selama kami masih hidup. Aku janji." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun dan Jongin. Matanya penuh keyakinan membuat Jongin tersenyum. Jongin selalu tahu kalau Baekhyun akan sangat kuat kalau mau.

"Cinta," Sehun berbisik, lalu tertawa miris, "ya, selalu itu kan?" Jongin memandang Baekhyun bingung sementara Sehun memandang tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin dan Baekhyun. "Semua akan lebih baik kalau begitu." Betapa Jongin mencintai tawa Sehun.

* * *

Saat tengah malam Jongin terbangun karena suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lalu tertutu lagi. Awalnya dia tetap berbaring dan mengatur nafasnya teratur agar siapa pun yang masuk menganggapnya masih tidur. Kalau itu Yifan pasti dia sudah mendengar ribut-ribut diluar atau minimal Arta pasti membangunkannya.

Setelah lebih tenang dia bangun untuk mengambil buku tebal yang dia baca sebelum tidur. Tapi yang dilihat hanya mata cokelat Sehun yang terlihat dibawah sinar bulan yang masuk ke kamarnya, "Ya Tuhan Sehun, aku hampir saja memukulmu dengan buku tua ini!" _Well,_ dia lupa bersikap ramah, ini tengah malam dan jantungnya masih berdetak sangat cepat karena dikira ada penyusup.

"Yakin kau bisa melakukannya?" Mukanya terlihat gugup.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya akhirnya. Tentu saja tidak baik-baik saja. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan kalau Sehun tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman malam ini. Dengan gagasan akan bertemu Yifan lagi, orang yang sudah memukul dan memperlakukan Sehun layaknya barang, peliharaan. Tidak mudah bagi Sehun, walaupun dengan banyaknya penjaga diluar sana. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang Sehun rasakan.

"Hmm… tidak, aku.." Sehun meremas ujung bajunya, gelisah.

"Sehun.." Jongin kembali menyimpan bukunya dan duduk di kasurnya.

Belum sempat Jongin meneruskan, Sehun sudah memotong, "Aku belum memberi tahumu kenapa Yifan sangat berbahaya." Jongin dapat mendengar suara Sehun yang goyah. Jadi dengan cepat dia menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya agar Sehun bisa duduk disebelahnya. Setelah Sehun duduk Jongin menggenggam lagi tangan Sehun, "Dia banyak memegang rahasia petinggi negara, bahkan presiden kita. Diluar jabatannya sebagai jenderal, dia akan menemui beberapa petinggi negara di luar negri dan memeras mereka. Kau tahu, sesuatu seperti korupsi, latar belakang yang palsu dan sebagainya, makanya di usia yang masih muda ini dia bisa menjadi jenderal. Kalau dia mau pun dia bisa memimpin negara ini, tapi.." Suara Sehun menghilang.

" _Hey, look at me._ " Jongin mengusap pipi kanan Sehun. "Kita punya lebih dari dua puluh orang terlatih yang menjagamu diluar sana. Suho membantu kita lewat koleganya. Suho meyakinkan kalau kita bisa menangkap Yifan sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim. Dia hanya satu orang Sehun."

Sehun menunduk, "Dia bisa jadi lebih dari itu." Tangannya gemetaran dalam genggaman Jongin. "Aku pernah lihat seperti apa dia, Jongin dan dia.. dia.." Sehun menutup matanya dan sesaat Jongin mengira Sehun akan menangis. Sekarang Sehun terlihat seperti dulu lagi, seperti awal dia datang ke villa ini. Jongin membuat Sehun bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu lagi." Jongin berbisik sambil mengusap rambut Sehun.

"Aku tahu, Jongin." Sehun berbisik dan menengokan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa mencium pipi Jongin. "Aku tahu." Bisik Sehun lagi. Kali ini dia mencium bibir Jongin dalam. Membuat Jongin berpikir tidak apa-apa kalau Sehun belum bisa membalas perasaannya sekarang. Tidak apa-apa kalau Sehun menggunakannya saat ini untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Saat dia dapat merasakan Sehun dimulutnya, napas panas Sehun di pipinya, lidahnya dan lidah Sehun yang saling menyentuh, Jongin akan membiarkan dirinya digunakan beribu kali dan dia tidak akan peduli sekali pun. Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka perlahan. Dia tahu dia tidak akan sanggup menahan dirinya kalau dia meneruskan lagi ciuman itu.

Walaupun hanya diterangi sinar bulan, Jongin dapat melihat pipi Sehun yang memerah, "Kau cantik." Jongin dapat merasakan Sehun bergidik, "Tidak kah kau tahu betapa cantiknya dirimu?" Sehun menggeram dan memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu Jongin sadar, tentu Sehun tidak akan berpikir kalau dia cantik. Yifan sudah membuat dia terantai di dinding dan memukulnya seperti itu hal yang wajar. Pasti akan sulit untuk melihat sesuatu yang positif dari diri sendiri jika diperlakukan begitu. "Aku tahu apa yang ku katakan, dan aku mengatakannya bukan hanya karena kau habis menciumku." Jongin membuat Sehun menghadapnya lagi, "Sehun," Jongin mencium ujung hidung Sehun, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ku percaya benar adanya." Jongin mencium ujung bibir Sehun. "Kau," Ciuman lain diujung bibir satunya, "orang paling cantik, paling indah," Ciuman di bibir atas Sehun, "yang pernah kutemui." Dan kali ini memberikan Sehun ciuman sungguhan.

Jongin melepaskan lagi ciuman mereka, "Kau membuatku mengantuk." Jongin mengatur nafasnya, " _In a good way, I mean._ "

Sehun tertawa, "Ayo tidur." Sehun lalu berbaring di sebelah Jongin seolah itu tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Jongin pun membaringkan badannya berhadapan dengan Sehun, membiarkan Sehun mendekat, "Hanya butuh satu malam tidur denganmu dan tempat tidurku terasa kosong di malam berikutnya." Jongin berpikir, apa dia terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi Sehun tersenyum, "Mungkin mulai malam ini tidak akan terasa kosong lagi."

"Kau.." Jongin bingung.

"Aku apa?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Tapi Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?" Suara Sehun sangat intens.

Sehun sangat dekat dengan Jongin saat ini, dia merasakan panas dari badan Sehun. Mungkin tidak akan menyakitkan kalau dia jujur, "Karena.. karena aku sangat bangga dengan apa yang ku punya saat itu dan kau lebih memilih Park daripada aku. Karena kau Oh Sehun. Karena.. karena.." Jongin merasa kesulitan bernafas, "Karena kau sangat cantik hari itu.. saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu dan aku menginginkanmu dan kau tidak menginginkanku dan… dan itu menyakitkan." Dan Jongin merasakan lagi bibir Sehun di bibirnya.

"Apa masih sakit?" Bisik Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya lebih dekat di dada Jongin.

Jongin bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

* * *

Yifan datang paginya. Mengejutkan karena dia hanya datang sendirian. Berbicara dengan penjaga di gerbang utama kalau dia hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Sehun. Jongin memperhatikan Yifan yang sedang berdiskusi dengan penjaga di gerbang utama. Jongin butuh tahu apa saja yang dibawa Yifan. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Sehun berjalan mendekat padanya, memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghangatkan badan. Mereka sudah terbangun dari tadi sebenarnya. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin bangun dengan terburu-buru. Seolah kalau tiduran lebih lama dapat mengulur waktu. Sampai akhirnya Arta mengantarkan sarapan mereka ke kamar Jongin sehingga Sehun dapat makan di atas kasur Jongin. Layaknya pangeran.

Sekarang Sehun berada disebelah Jongin. Melihat apa yang Jongin perhatikan dari tadi. Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun berharap kehadirannya dapat menstabilkan keadaan Sehun. Dengan lembut Jongin menempatkan tangannya di bahu Sehun sampai Sehun menghadapkan wajah padanya. Matanya menyiratkan kepanikan sementara dia mencoba fokus untuk menatap Jongin, "Sehun, dengar, dia tidak akan menyentuhmu atau berada dekat denganmu. Dia tidak bisa karena aku tidak akan mengizinkannya, yang paling penting kau tidak akan mengizinkannya." Kepanikannya berkurang sedikit walaupun tidak sepenuhnya menghilang, "Kau Oh Sehun. Kau bukan barang milik orang lain dan tidak ada seorang pun yang punya hak untuk membuatmu merasa kau tidak pantas. Kau orang paling luar biasa yang pernah ku kenal dan tidak satu orang pun, bahkan pria itu, yang dapat membuatmu takut." Sehun mungkin tak sadar saat air mata mengalir di pipinya. Jongin menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku sepertinya tidak akan pernah terbiasa mendengarmu mengatakan itu." Sehun berkata membuat Jongin tertawa. Tidak memikirkan tentang orang diluar sana yang sedang meminta masuk.

Dia hanya peduli tangannya yang saat ini sedang memeluk Sehun, merasakan keberadaan Sehun, "Kau harus terbiasa." Jongin berbisik dan mencuri ciuman panjang dari Sehun.

Sampai Arta masuk ke kamarnya, "Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi laki-laki itu dia.. dia.." Baru kali ini Arta kehilangan kata-katanya.

Masih dengan menggenggam tangan Sehun, Jongin menghampiri Arta, "Arta, apa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah bangun?" Arta menggelengkan kepalanya walaupun dia tahu seharusnya dia menjawab, "Bangunkan mereka dan tolong bilang aku menunggu di ruang depan." Dengan itu Arta bergegas keluar. Jongin berbalik pada Sehun, yang melihatnya penuh dengan rasa percaya, "Siap?"

"Tentu, aku kan Oh Sehun." Sehun memberikan senyumannya pada Jongin.

 _Everything that was about to happen. Everything that had happened. This man was worth it all._

* * *

Mereka terkejut karena ternyata banyak sekali penjaga yang ada disana. Sehun disisi lain nampak lebih lega melihatnya, "Suho! David!" Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin sehingga bisa menyapa temannya, " _What are you two doing here?"_ Jongin memperhatikan laki-laki asing yang dipanggil David tadi. Mukanya biasa saja walaupun senyumannya manis, terutama ketika Sehun memanggilnya tadi.

"Baekhyun menelpon kami. Kau tidak berpikir aku hanya akan mengirimkan penjaga tanpa ikut kesini kan?" Suho berkata.

" _We wouldn't not be here, Sehun._ " Kata David dengan senyumannya yang membuat Jongin kesal.

"Perhatian." Ketua penjaga disana meminta mereka berkumpul, "Laki-laki diluar sana meminta untuk masuk dan berbicara dengan Tuan Sehun." Jongin merasakan Sehun mendekat dan menggenggam tangannya, sementara Baekhyun protes untuk tidak mengeluarkan Sehun. "Tentu tidak Tuan, mana mungkin kami membiarkan dia mendapatkan yang dia mau. Jadi adakah ruangan disini yang bisa di gunakan untuk membiarkan dia masuk. Setidaknya kita bisa mendengar apa yang ingin dia katakan." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun protes, kali ini Chanyeol dan Suho pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Seperti mengerti pikiran Jongin, Sehun pun bertanya, "Kenapa Jongin?"

"Observatorium." Katanya singkat.

"Tidak. _Stay here with me, Jongin._ " Sehun berbisik sementara yang lain masih berdiskusi. "Tolong jangan temui dia. _Please._ " Jongin tahu ketakutan kembali merasuki Sehun, tangannya mulai gemetaran lagi. Sementara Suho dan David memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu ini villa keluargaku. Aku yang paling tahu keadaan disini." Jongin menghela nafas, "Kau tahu Sehun aku tidak akan mengizinkannya masuk kesini. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu lagi." Dengan lembut dia mendorong Sehun pada Suho dan mengangguk, "Aku akan kembali lagi." Jongin mengabaikan teriakan Sehun yang saat ini sudah digendong oleh Suho dan David.

Jongin tidak berbalik lagi, dia langsung menghampiri pemimpin penjaga yang masih berdebat dengan Baekhyun. "Bawa dia ke observatorium. Disana orangmu bisa memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, dan tolong kirim lima orang untuk menjaga Sehun, Suho dan David di paviliun kakek dan nenekku."

"Jongin!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Seolah tidak mendengar, Jongin meneruskan, "Kau dan delapan anak buahmu akan menemaniku menemuinya di observatorium, tambahkan juga beberapa di sekitarnya." Dengan itu Jongin berjalan menuju observatorium.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus mengikutinya, "Kau sudah gila Jongin." Geramnya.

"Tolong Baek, tidak ada yang memaksamu ikut." Jongin membuka pintu observatorium dan terasa udara disana sangat dingin, Jongin memanggil Arta dan memintanya untuk menyiapkan teh dan beberapa biskuit.

"Dia disini." Kata Arta saat mengantarkan apa yang diminta Jongin tadi. Arta tidak pergi saat ketua penjaga datang dengan seorang pria tinggi dengan potongan rambut cepak khas militer yang dikelilingi oleh delapan penjaga lain yang diminta Jongin tadi.

"Silahkan duduk." Jongin menunjuk kursi tunggal. Saat ini yang duduk hanya Yifan dan Jongin.

"Tidakkah menurutmu ini berlebihan? Sembilan penjaga hanya untuk mengantarku kesini." Yifan berkata tenang.

"Tentu tidak kalau kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan." Jongin berkata.

"Kau siapa? Mana Sehun?" Ada nada berbeda saat Yifan menyebutkan nama Sehun.

"Kim Jongin. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Sehun selama dia disini." Jongin mencoba tetap tenang.

" _Why, pray to tell._ Baekhyun saja tidak bisa melindunginya dan kenapa aku harus mempercayakan Sehun pada anak koruptor sepertimu?" Walaupun dia mengatakannya dengan tenang, dia tidak menutupi rasa bencinya saat menyebut nama Baekhyun.

Jongin mengambil cangkir tehnya tenang, "Kenapa tidak kau minum dulu tehmu lalu sampaikan apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Sehun. Aku yang menilai apa Sehun akan menemuimu atau tidak."

"Jongin!" Baekhyun menegur lagi.

Yifan menyeringai dan mengambil cangkir tehnya, "Kenapa Baek? Takut Sehun ku ambil lagi?" Yifan menyesap tehnya. "Kau pintar memilih teh ya. _Darjeeling right?_ "

Jongin mengangguk, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Sehun." Seringaian di bibirnya tetap tidak hilang, "Kau tahu kadang manusia bisa lupa apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan." Katanya sambil menyesap lagi tehnya.

"Hanya itu?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi, "Hanya itu?! Dia yang merantai Sehun di tembok! Orang ini yang memukuli Sehun, membuat Sehun kelaparan!" Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun, "Aku berharap kau membusuk di neraka!"

Yifan tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau tidak menolak semua tuduhan Baekhyun?" Jongin bertanya.

"Untuk apa? Kau tahu Sehun memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Lagi pula Sehun itu milikku, terserah aku ingin melakukan apa pada barangku kan?" Kali ini Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dan menghampiri Yifan. Sangat cepat sampai tidak ada satu orang pun disana yang sadar apa yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun memang cepat tapi reflek Yifan lebih cepat saat Baekhyun berusaha menamparnya, Yifan memutar tangan Baekhyun sampai terdengar bunyi _krak_ yang menyakitkan, setelah itu Yifan mendorong Baekhyun sehingga kepalanya terantuk meja yang berisi teh tadi. Chanyeol dan Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun sedangkan para penjaga menahan Yifan.

"Tangannya patah," Jongin menempatkan tangan Baekhyun di pundak Baekyun, "jangan mengubah posisi tangannya, gendong dia dengan hati-hati." Katanya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" Teriak Yifan. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar, Jongin segera mendorong Chanyeol untuk keluar dari observatorium.

"Bagian mana yang mati rasa?" Jongin bertanya santai.

"Kau memasukan apa ke tehku huh?" Yifan menggeram marah.

"Kenapa? Kehilangan semua autoritasmu disini? Di tempat anak koruptor ini?" Jongin mendekat karena Yifan sepertinya sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk menahan dirinya kalau bukan karena ditopang penjaga tadi. Jongin menyuntikan obat tidur saat Yifan memberontak.

"Sialan kau.." Yifan sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Jongin tahu dia ingin Yifan mati, tapi keadaan ini tidak akan membaik saat dia membunuh Yifan. Sehun juga pasti tidak menyukai faktanya kalau dia tahu Jongin membunuh Yifan. "Tolong jaga dia disini. Aku akan membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk membawanya ke polisi nanti." Jongin berkata.

Jongin keluar dari obeservatorium itu dan berlari ke paviliun kakek dan neneknya, berlari ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang melihatnya pun terlihat seperti tidak percaya walaupun tetap menerima pelukan Jongin, " _It's done Sehun."_ Jongin berbisik, merasakan Sehun bergetar hebat di pelukannya, _"It's done."_

Tangisan Sehun kali ini bukan karena ketakutan atau frustasi. Air matanya hangat dan terasa seperti kebebasan saat Jongin menciumnya di bibir.

* * *

 ** _How?_**


	9. The End

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Jongin tidak suka berada dirumah sakit, dia bisa mencium bau karbol dan obat yang sangat menyengat. Bagian rumah sakit yang paling suram ada di lobi ICU dimana orang menunggu berita tentang teman, orang yang mereka cintai yang sedang berada dalam ICU. Dokter dan suster mondar-mandir dengan sol karetnya yang halus, seperti mereka mengerti disini tidak menginginkan tambahan suara. Tempat ini bukan bagian terbaik dari rumah sakit, Jongin tahu mungkin bagian ini lah yang paling banyak melihat kematian.

Baekhyun masih terbaring dengan selimut berwarna hijau disekelilingnya, tangannya yang patah diperban dan ditopang. Detak jantungnya lemah, tapi setidaknya masih berdetak.

Setelah menyuntikan obat tidur pada Yifan segalanya menjadi blur. Merasakan Sehun dalam pelukannya membawa Jongin melayang. Seketika Jongin disadarkan oleh teriakan di luar sana. Dengan segenap tenaga dia menyerahkan Sehun pada Suho. Jongin berlari keluar dan melihat salju yang sudah menjadi merah. Yifan sadar dan memberontak. Tiga penjaga yang menahannya terluka parah, entah apa yang Yifan lakukan. Dan Yifan sendiri terkapar diatas salju dengan peluru tertanam di dadanya.

* * *

Yifan sudah berbuat banyak kejahatan. _It was a fitting end for him but somehow it didn't feel like it was enough._ Mata kosong Sehun saat beberapa orang lain membawa jenazah Yifan juga tidak cukup bagi Jongin. Tidak cukup karena Yifan sudah membuat Baekhyun menderita seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyelamatkannya." Jongin berbisik saat dia dan Sehun berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun yang tak juga sadarkan diri. Baekhyun, sahabatnya saat di sekolah, sekarat karena seorang pria yang juga menyakiti orang yang dicintainya, kehilangan banyak darah, tulang tangannya patah. Baekhyun yang cantik, keras kepala, dan kesetiaannya pada orang yang dicintai. Sekarang dia terbaring, hampir tidak bergerak, seperti mati. Sehun menyandarkan badannya pada Jongin, tidak sekalipun melepaskan Jongin lagi setelah dia melihat mayat Yifan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini sendiri Jongin." Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Bahkan dokter terbaik pun bilang kalau ini bukan hal yang mudah." Jongin tahu maksud Sehun baik, tapi tetap saja. Bukan karena Sehun tidak mempercayainya. Jongin tahu, tanpa sumberdaya yang memadai, dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan sahabatnya. Setidaknya tidak sendirian. Dia tahu begitu orang mengetahui namanya, mereka tidak akan mengizinkan Jongin untuk tinggal. Pikiran tentang itu lah yang paling menyakitkan. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun meninggal.

Saat mereka datang dengan _ambulance_ tadinya dia pikir dia tidak akan diizinkan masuk sama sekali. Tapi begitu tahu namanya atau mengenalinya, mereka bahkan tidak sedikitpun memperhatikan dia. Yang mereka lihat hanya Oh Sehun dan temannya yang butuh pertolongan.

"Maaf Tuan." Wanita pendek dengan rambut abu-abu yang juga pendek menghentikannya saat Baekhyun dipindahkan. "Hanya dokter dan suster yang boleh masuk ke ICU." Suaranya tegas, tidak ingin dibantah. Jongin merasa tidak berguna dan frustasi. Lalu Sehun menghampiri mereka, menahan Jongin dan berkata pada wanita tadi, "Aku Oh Sehun." Dengan ekspresi yang tegas.

"Aku menjamin kalau dia sama saja dengan dokter. Hanya karena dia tidak mendapatkan ijazah, tidak membuat dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pengobatan. Aku pikir dia bisa memberikan sedikit bantuan." Suaranya keluar semanis mungkin membuat dokter tadi menatapnya.

Lalu dia menatap Jongin dengan keraguan nyata, "Satu kali saja mengganggu, kau keluar." Jongin bahkan tidak sempat bersyukur. Karena dia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Baekhyun dipindahkan. Hampir saja dia tenggelam dalam ketakutan saat melihat jantung Baekhyun yang hampir berhenti berdetak. Ada dua dokter lainnya disana sedang menyusun langkah yang harus mereka lakukan dengan suara yang semakin mengkhawatirkan di setiap detiknya. Jongin mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan. Tapi mereka butuh bertindak cepat.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang sangat panjang. Jongin berhasil meyakinkan para dokter tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Diantara memperbaiki tulang Baekhyun yang patah, mengganti banyaknya darah Baekhyun yang hilang. Baekhyun hampir saja tidak terselamatkan. Saat mereka mencoba membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak lagi agar darah yang dimasukkan dapat mengalir di nadinya. Jongin baru bisa bernafas lega saat Baekhyun sudah stabil dan tertidur.

"Dimana kau mempelajari semua itu?" Mereka semua kelelahan, tapi dokter ini pasti sangat ingin tahu.

Badan Jongin sudah limbung karena kurang tidur. Ini sudah malam kedua dan yang dia inginkan hanya tidur sambil memeluk Sehun. Tapi Jongin memaksa dirinya untuk berjalan, "Aku belajar." Katanya datar, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Disaat seperti ini dia sadar kalau dia tidak terbiasa berada di antara orang banyak.

Dokter yang tadi bertanya termasuk tinggi dengan bahu yang lebar, tapi tidak mengintimidasi Jongin sama sekali. Dokter tadi memperhatikan Jongin, dengan mata cokelat mudanya yang tajam, seperti mempelajari Jongin, lalu dia tersenyum, " _That you did, my boy."_ Terkejut, Jongin mengedipkan matanya dan ketegangan di ruangan itu berkurang. "Buatlah surat ke universitas, aku akan memberikan rekomendasi untukmu." Dokter tadi menepuk pundaknya dan keluar dari ruangan, diikuti dengan dua dokter lainnya. Selelah apa pun Jongin, entah kenapa dia merasa lebih lega. Tidak ada yang menanyakan namanya, mereka sepertinya tidak peduli. Mungkin, hanya mungkin dia tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi di villanya. Ide yang indah dan menakutkan di saat yang sama.

Saat dia berbalik untuk memberi tahu Sehun kalau Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, dia merasakan tujuan baru dan kepercayaan diri yang penuh.

* * *

 _"Jongin.." Seseorang memanggil namanya, suara lembut yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak didengarnya. Jongin melihat dirinya berdiri di halaman yang berumput lebat, bermandikan sinar matahari yang hangat. Udara dengan wangi mawar mengisi paru-parunya. Tempat dimana dia berdiri nampak seperti kebun di belakang villa tapi dia tidak dapat melihat observatorium atau pavilliunnya dan cahaya matahari terlalu menyilaukan jadi dia tidak bisa apa pun, "Jongin, anakku, kesini." Perlahan, dia berbalik._

 _Dihadapannya, diantara banyaknya bunga mawar, berdiri ibunya._

 _"Hallo anakku." Suaranya hangat seperti sinar matahari yang mengelilingi mereka dan dia tersenyum, senyum hangat yang tadinya Jongin kira sudah dia lupakan. Jongin merasa nafasnya tertahan di paru-paru dan air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Ibunya terlihat sangat nyata, tidak seperti bayangan yang biasa dia lihat di villa. Seperti dia bisa meraihnya dan menyentuhnya tanpa membuatnya memudar._

 _"Ibu." Panggilnya, dia mendekatkan diri. Senyum di wajah ibunya melebar dan semakin familiar untuknya. Dia merasa kesedihan yang selama ini melingkupinya memudar dan menghilang di antara sinar matahari yang menyilaukan._

 _"Kau terlihat baik anakku." Ibunya bergumam, rambutnya jatuh mengelilingi wajahnya dengan kerlingan yang indah. Dia nampak lebih muda, tanpa hal yang harus di khawatirkan dan dipedulikan. "Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian, tapi kau sudah tumbuh dengan sangat berani, sangat kuat, sangat.. indah," Ibunya mengulurkan tangannya cukup dekat untuk menyentuh pipi Jongin._

 _Jongin berusaha untuk tersenyum. Dia merasakan kehangatan didadanya atas pujian ibunya, tapi air mata tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. "Ibu." Dan Jongin melingkarkan tangan pada Ibunya, memeluknya erat. Wangi mawar menghilang dan digantikan dengan wangi yang melingkupinya saat dia tumbuh, wangi yang dihubungkan dengan kenyamanan, cinta, keamanan.. wangi ibunya, memenuhi penciumannya._

 _"Jongin sayang. Jangan menangis sayang. Ayah dan ibu sudah ada di tempat yang lebih baik sekarang." Ibunya melonggarkan pelukan Jongin dan membingkai wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangan hangatnya. Membuat Jongin measa seperti anak kecil lagi dengan keadaannya yang menangis sesenggukan sekarang ini. "Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku tidak ingin kau sendirian jadi aku berpikir untuk menemanimu, satu-satunya cara yang dapat kulakukan agar kau tidak kesepian. Tapi sekarang ada orang lain," Pipinya diusap agar air matanya terhapus dan dicium, "Anak laki-laki manismu, benar?" Mendengus, Jongin mengangguk, berpikir tentang Sehun dengan mata cokelatnya yang cantik dan senyumnya._

 _"Apa Ibu bahagia?" Jongin berbisik, mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sehingga dia tidak akan lupa wangi ibunya._

 _Ibunya mengecup pipi Jongin lagi dan mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Ujung kakinya mulai memudar dan cahaya di sekitar mereka meredup. "Aku bahagia. Sekarang giliranmu untuk bahagia. Aku mencintaimu anakku." Lalu dia menghilang, satu-satunya yang tersisa dari mimpinya adalah wangi mawar dan sinar matahari yang hangat._

 _"Jongin…"_

"Jongin…"

Jongin terbangun dan melihat Sehun di sampingnya, terlihat khawatir. Bingung dengan keadaanya, Jongin melihat sekelilingnya, dia ingat kalau sebelumnya dia sedang di rumah sakit menemani Baekhyun di ruang pribadinya setelah dipindahkan dari ICU. Jongin mengambil nafas dalam, mimpinya masih terbayang dan dia bersumpah kalau dia masih bisa mencium wangi mawar. Lalu Sehun meremas bahu Jongin dan yang dibicarakan ibunya lebih terasa manis daripada pahit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya, "Kau terlihat sangat sedih saat tidur tadi, ku kira mimpi buruk." Sehun menyenderkan bahunya pada kursi yang ditempatinya bersebelahan dengan Jongin. Mereka sengaja memindahkan kursinya sehingga dekat dengan tempat tidur Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol sudah mengambil satu tempat yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Jongin tidak ingat tertidur, hari yang panjang pasti sudah membuatnya sangat lelah sampai duduk saja bisa membuatnya tertidur. Jongin tersenyum saat Sehun menempelkan telapak tangan di pipinya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Jongin bergumam, melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan bergenggaman tangan. Chanyeol sangat takut akan kehilangan Baekhyun kalau dia menjauh sedikit saja dari Baekhyun, tapi sekarang dia bisa tidur dengan tenang setelah Jongin bilang Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya." Suara Sehun lembut, matanya tetap memandang Baekhyun. Jongin memperhatikannya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Sehun menghadapkan pandangannya pada Jongin, "Aku.. aku lega kau tidak melakukannya. Aku.. tidak berpikir kalau aku sanggup hidup dengan fakta itu, seberapa marah pun aku padanya."

Jongin mengusap rambut Sehun. Membuat Sehun tersenyum padanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat hangat, membuat hati Jongin lagi-lagi berdetak cepat. "Dia sudah mati Sehun." Kata Jongin lembut. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Yifan tidak akan bisa menyakitimu lagi." Saat mata Sehun memandangnya, ada sesuatu dibalik ekspresinya, sesuatu yang besar. Butuh beberap saat sampai Jongin sadar apa itu.

 _Kebebasan. Kelegaan. Afeksi._

Seperti menyadarinya, Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, dan memainkan selimut yang menutupinya, "Hmm jadi, ada rencana yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Pertanyaan itu sedikit menyakitkan saat dikeluarkan, membuat jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman. Dia kira dia bisa membantu Sehun menemukan _flat_ lain karena dia yakin Sehun tidak ingin kembali ke _flat_ yang pernah ditempatinya dengan Yifan. Jongin _berharap_ dia bisa meminta Sehun tinggal dengannya, tapi terdengar tidak mungkin. Sehun harus kembali ke kehidupannya dan sebesar apa pun harapan di hatinya, dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mecegahnya.

"Saat Baekhyun sadar kita akan pulang ke rumah dan mungkin Ayami dan Ayomi akan membuatkan kita banyak makanan dari cokelat, aku suka _chocolate pancake,_ " Sehun tersenyum lebar saat Jongin menatapnya, terkejut. "Aku selalu ingin mencobanya."

 _Kita,_ dia bilang. _Rumah._ Hanya villa yang bisa dia anggap sebagai rumah saat ini. Dia tidak mengatakan _rumahmu_ atau _villa._

 _Rumah._

Kebahagiaan menyelimutinya, bahkan hatinya menghangat, "Yeah." Jongin berbisik dan tertawa saat Sehun mencium pipinya, "Yeah, rumah."

 _Rumah mereka_.

Saat Jongin bertemu Sehun di depan perpustakaan kota, dia berpikir Sehun adalah anak laki-laki paling manis, paling indah yang pernah ditemuinya. Belasan tahun kemudian tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya sekarang, Sehun tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

Anak laki-laki manisnya Jongin akan disini menemaninya.

* * *

 _ **So, this is the end of this story**_

 _ **I'm so sorry if this isn't long enough, I can't came up with another word. I cried when I wrote this**_

 _ **Try to read this chapter while listening to The Cure by Lady Gaga and you'll know what I mean**_

 ** _Thank you so much for your warm responses_**

 ** _I'll post my Christmas fiction later, so see you guys :)_**


End file.
